Perfección Absoluta
by DjKuky
Summary: Mae Ri, Moo Kyul, Seo Joon, Jung In y Sandra Park: desenlace de una historia y comienzo de una nueva aventura.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

-¡Hola!- Saludó la chica apenas entró por la puerta del bar.

-¡Darksan!- Exclamó sorprendido el dueño del lugar mientras abría los brazos para saludarla -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Tres años al menos?-

-Casi tres años Lee, y no me llames Darksan, esos fueron otros tiempos- Le dio un beso en la mejilla al hombre y caminó a sentarse en la barra.

-¿Qué te trae por Seúl después de tanto tiempo?- Con un gesto le ofreció algo de beber a la chica.

-Negocios, hace unos meses conocí un tipo en Japón, me ofreció patrocinar un proyecto- Observaba el vaso de licor que su amigo le había servido.

-No veo que estés muy convencida-

-La verdad, hace unos años que está en el negocio de los dramas y no le ha ido muy bien, sólo tuvo éxito en el primero y fue gracias a la banda sonora- Le dio un sorbo al vaso y se puso de pié.

-¿No me digas que hablas de…?-

Ella se giró –Ese mismo-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio, pero, hablemos de otra cosa-

Eran las tres de la tarde, así que el antro se encontraba vacío, el lugar se veía amplio y el escenario estaba perdido en la oscuridad, la chica caminó hasta un costado y encendió las luces.

-¡Woow! Casi no recordaba cómo era, incluso se ve más grande.

-Confiesa Darksan, te mueres por subir de nuevo-

-No tengo que confesarlo, sabes que es así, muero de ganas, pero no puedo; tal vez algún día por diversión- Se subió al escenario, tomó una guitarra que había en un rincón y tocó unos acordes. Devolvió el instrumento a su lugar, bajó y apagó las luces.

Caminó de vuelta a la barra, esta vez, se metió por detrás y empezó a escudriñar las cosas que habían, de pronto encontró un CD que llamó su atención.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó la chica.

-¡Oh! Había olvidado que estaba ahí, es el álbum de una banda que suele tocar aquí, el disco está allá en el Wurlitzer- Le indicó hacia el frente.

El gran aparato reproductor estaba del otro lado del bar; la chica caminó hacia él, buscó una canción y la música empezó a escucharse.

-Suenan bien, me gusta. ¿Me lo prestas?-

-En mi oficina tengo unas copias, deja y te traigo una- El chico se metió por una puerta al costado de la barra; la chica, cerró los ojos, movía la cabeza al son de la canción que sonaba, estaba sumida en esos acordes cuando su amigo regresó y la interrumpió.

-¡Hey! Al parecer es muy de tu estilo- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Son buenos- replicó ella.

-Puedes llevártelo, tengo varias copias. Comercialmente no les ha ido muy bien, pero llenan el antro cuando hacen un show-

-Mmmm- Se quedó pensando la chica -¿Tienen alguna presentación luego?-

-El sábado- Afirmó el chico –¿Vendrás?-

-¡Claro! Aun no tengo reuniones ni compromisos, tendré tiempo libre por unas dos semanas, será genial recordar viejos tiempos-

La chica recibió el disco, se despidió de su amigo y se fue. Aun era temprano, así que caminó por las calles de Hongdae, hizo un largo paseo, sin darse cuenta, ya era hora de la cena, se metió a un restaurante a comer algo.

Al ser de padre coreano y madre latina, no tenía arraigadas las costumbres de Corea; le gustaba beber, pero no al extremo en que la gente suele hacerlo ahí.

Se sentó y pidió su orden a la camarera; mientras esperaba, observaba a su alrededor, se detuvo en una mesa que estaba al otro lado del lugar; en ella, cuatro chicos bebían soju mientras platicaban animosamente, tenían bolsos con instrumentos apoyados en un rincón, uno de ellos estaba en silencio, sólo se llevaba el pequeño vaso a la boca de vez en cuando, viendo cómo los otros reían y hablaban estupideces.

Parecía que estaban hace mucho rato en el lugar, habían muchas botellas vacías en la mesa. Estaba concentrada observándolos, la ahjumma interrumpió su concentración, ya traía la comida.

Su atuendo era fuera de lo común para una chica coreana, vestía jeans desgastados y blusa negra, chaqueta de cuero negro, no usaba maquillaje, pero aun así era muy linda, sus rasgos no eran del todo orientales, se notaba la mezcla que llevaba en la sangre.

Los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos para irse, estaban muy bebidos y alegres, al pasar junto a la mesa de la chica, uno de ellos se fijó en ella, y se acercó a hablarle.

-Hola linda, nunca te había visto ¿De dónde eres?- El olor a alcohol le salía por la boca al chico.

La chica se tapó la nariz con la mano haciendo un gesto de desagrado, lo que no le pareció muy bien al coreano.

-¡Huy! ¿Por qué haces eso? No seas mal educada-

-¡Apestas a alcohol! ¿No te das cuenta? Además, el mal educado eres tú, molestando e interrumpiendo a alguien que no conoces-

-¿Molestando? ¿Interrumpiendo? ¿Interrumpiendo qué? A ver ¿Estás en una cita con "Don Nadie"?- Le contestó el chico burlándose.

-Eres un borracho idiota- Contestó la chica de mala gana.

Todo era observado desde más atrás por aquel tipo serio del grupo, el que decidió tomar del brazo a su amigo y llevárselo, porque éste estaba molestando demasiado. Conociéndolo, sabía que podía provocar problemas.

-Yo Han, basta, vámonos- Le dijo con voz serena.

-¿Por qué Hyung? Ella me insultó-

-¡Eres tú el que la está molestando!-

-Yo Han, hazle caso a Hyung y vámonos, no molestes más- Dijo otro de los chicos.

-¿Tú también te vas a poner en mi contra Ri No? No me voy hasta que esta mujer se disculpe por llamarme borracho idiota-

La chica no le quitaba la vista de encima al "Hyung" del borracho que la estaba molestando.

-Disculpa- Se dirigió hacia él mientras se ponía de pié –Tu voz se me hace muy familiar…-

El chico la vio en silencio, abrió los ojos, la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Nunca nos hemos visto- Le dijo y sin más, se fue con sus amigos.

Ella se volvió a sentar, pensativa, trataba de recordar dónde había escuchado esa voz. Después de comer, pagó la cuenta y se fue a su hotel.

Al llegar, se sentó en la cama, seguía recordando lo sucedido; para distraerse, encendió su laptop y metió el CD que Lee, su amigo del bar, le dio más temprano.

Se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, la primera canción que sonó era la misma que escuchó en el antro, se había enamorado de los acordes en la introducción, el afilado sonido de la guitarra era impresionante, luego le seguía el ritmo fuerte de la batería y el bajo, después nuevamente la guitarra en un son más grave y poderoso.

Cuando escuchó la voz del cantante, abrió los ojos, después de unos segundos se sentó rápidamente.

-¡Su voz! ¡Así fue que la escuché!- Exclamó en voz alta –¡Era él! ¡Ese chico del restaurante es quién está cantando!- Continuó hablando sola.

Tomó la caja del CD, lo abrió y sacó la carátula, al ver el interior, estaban las líricas de todas las canciones, hacia el final estaba la presentación de la banda, con fotos y nombres de los integrantes; comprobó que no estaba equivocada, el tal Jo Han y Ri No pertenecían al grupo de rockeros, también estaba la foto y nombre del otro chico, uno que no se metió a la pelea, Re Oh, el más joven.

Se rió para sí cuando vio la foto del "Hyung" del borrachito, había sido una gran casualidad, conocerlos de esa forma.

Empezó a cantar leyendo las líricas, como solía liderar una banda de rock hace tiempo atrás, era fácil para ella aprenderse las canciones después de escucharlas un par de veces.

Además de su laptop, algo que jamás dejaba de acompañarla donde fuera que viajaba, era su vieja guitarra, en su casa de Boston, Estados Unidos, tenía una habitación especial, ahí guardaba su "Arsenal Instrumental", principalmente sus bebés, como solía llamarlas, más de diez guitarras de todo tipo.

Pero la que llevaba siempre consigo era muy especial, una electroacústica, fue la primera que compró con el dinero de su propio esfuerzo, hace muchos años atrás, cuando llegó a vivir a esa ciudad desde Nueva York.

A pesar de ser de familia adinerada, su padre, un coreano muy estricto, nunca le dio en el gusto en cuanto a esas cosas, para él era una pérdida de tiempo y dinero que alguien se dedicara a la música.

Cuando su única hija le dijo que quería formar una banda, el hombre puso el grito en el cielo, no era posible que la chica se dedicara a la música y menos aún al Rock, eso, era inconcebible para un exitoso hombre de negocios de Wallstreet.

Esto la llevó a alejarse de su padre, se fue a vivir sola a Boston, la cuna del Hard Rock; consiguió trabajo de camarera en, a su parecer, el mejor lugar: El Hard Rock Café.

Así fue como empezó su aventura, conoció mucha gente, músicos, productores, sonidistas. Hizo excelentes amigos, entre ellos unos coreanos, les llamó la atención el nombre de la chica, Sandra Park.

Era hija de Park Shin Soo, y de una latina, Sandra Lieberman, una chilena de descendencia europea y familia acomodada. Esta mezcla había dejado su huella en la chica, su cabello negro, largo y muy liso era herencia de su padre, así como algunos rasgos asiáticos muy sutiles, la belleza latino europea de su madre, le había heredado una figura espléndida. Había nacido en Seúl pero se había criado en América desde los tres o cuatro años; por exigencia de su padre había estudiado coreano, lo hablaba a la perfección, además de el inglés por supuesto.

Esto siempre atraía la atención de los hombres, las chicas coreanas eran, en su mayoría, bajas y delgadas, no eran voluptuosas a menos que se hicieran cirugía. Sandra no era así, tenía muchas curvas y era alta. Su crianza y descendencia latina le habían dado una gran personalidad, avasallante.

También poseía una voz poderosa, hacía sentir la fuerza del rock cuando cantaba, se había convertido en la vocalista y líder, era llamativo ver eso en una banda de rock, por lo que ya gozaban de cierta popularidad a nivel local.

Llevaban unos tres años tocando en bares y antros en Boston cuando decidieron que irían a probar suerte a su país natal al año siguiente; fue así como llegaron a Corea el 2011, pero no alcanzaron a estar mucho, sólo unos meses, pues el padre de Sandra murió y la chica debió viajar de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

El dolor de no haberse reconciliado nunca con él, se quedó escondido en su corazón, era una espina que le molestaba cada vez que recordaba la manera en que salió de su casa revelándose ante la negativa de su padre a que ella se dedicara a la música.

Esto la hizo sentirse responsable de los negocios familiares, pensaba que era una manera de retribuirle a él y a su madre, quien había quedado sola.

Sandra había estudiado finanzas en la universidad, pero nunca trabajó en ello. Era una mujer inteligente y no había olvidado lo que aprendió, así que se le hizo fácil tomar las riendas de la empresa que heredó, sólo que decidió invertir en otras áreas.

Unió su nuevo trabajo con lo que más amaba, la música, ahora se dedicaba a patrocinar bandas y proyectos que tuvieran que ver con eso.

En un viaje a Japón, a fines del año siguiente, conoció un chico un par de años mayor que ella, era empresario, se dedicaba a la producción de dramas en Corea.

Se llevaron bien desde un principio, él también amaba la música, pero por un problema en una de sus manos no podía tocar la guitarra.

Así como Sandra, este chico también se hizo cargo del negocio familiar por las exigencias y la negativa de su padre a que se dedicara a la música, sólo que él fue obediente y nunca se reveló. Sus historias los hicieron caerse muy bien y congeniar de inmediato.

Quedaron de acuerdo e trabajar juntos, él tenía un proyecto entre manos y Sandra sería su patrocinadora. Lo demás estaba arreglado, según las palabras del chico, contaba con el director musical ideal, había trabajado con él antes y había sido todo un éxito.

Era viernes por la noche, los chicos de la banda que Sandra conoció en el restaurante, tenían un show; por las trasnochadas que solían tener y el frío que hacía, el vocalista estaba un poco enfermo, le costaba cantar, pero a pesar de las advertencias de sus amigos, quería continuar con la presentación a toda costa.

-Hyung, mañana tocamos en el bar de Lee, sabes que es el lugar más importante, el que más se llena, si sigues forzándote de esa manera, mañana vas a estar peor-

El chico lo vio unos segundos y sin decir palabra alguna tomó su guitarra y se fue hacia el escenario. Era terco como una mula, nunca lo iban a convencer de fallar a un compromiso, a menos que estuviera muriéndose.

Hicieron el show con mucha dificultad, se notaba en la cara del cantante que le dolía la garganta, pero continuó hasta el final.

Luego de terminar de tocar se fueron como siempre a beber algo; se sentaron en uno de esos puestos en la calle y pidieron unas botellas de soju.

Esta vez, era Sandra quien estaba en el lugar desde antes, había salido a beber algo, se sentía un poco triste ya que un par de horas antes, había hablado con su madre por teléfono y ambas habían recordado a su padre.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa justo al lado de la chica, cuando los vio no les quitó los ojos de encima. El cantante notó que eran observados.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado frunciendo el ceño, la chica se le hacía familiar.

-¿Tan borracho estabas anoche que ya no me recuerdas?- Le preguntó la chica.

El chico abrió los ojos y sus amigos empezaron a molestarlo.

-Hyung, no nos dijiste que habías vuelto a las andadas-

-¿Yo? Están locos, ¡¿Qué les pasa?!-

-Anoche, en el restaurante, "Borracho idiota"- Con un gesto, la chica le indicó a su amigo –¿No te acuerdas?-

-¡Oooh!- El chico asintió con la cabeza.

Al instante una tos horrible lo invadió, se notaba que se sentía muy mal, la chica se preocupó, ella sabía del show al día siguiente y además le gustaba la banda, había oído tantas veces el CD que incluso, podía agarrar una guitarra y tocar cualquiera de las canciones.

-¿Estás bien?- Se puso de pié y se acercó.

-Si, no te preocupes- Seguía tosiendo mucho.

-Así no podrás cantar mañana- Afirmó la chica.

Entre la tos y la sorpresa por lo que escuchó, el chico se puso de pié algo intrigado y molesto a la vez.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que debo cantar mañana?-

-Sólo lo sé- Dijo la chica sonriente.

-¿Eres una de esas fans locas y acosadoras?- El cantante dio un paso atrás con una exagerada cara de terror.

-Ya quisieras que yo te acosara ¡Ha!- La chica movió la cabeza mientras reía –Esto es divertido pero debo irme, ojala estés mejor mañana, cuídate, la voz es lo más importante para alguien como tú- Les hizo una reverencia y se fue.

-Hyung, ¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?- Preguntó Yo Han.

-De verdad eres bruto- Le contestó mientras se sentaba.

-Es la chica de anoche, en el restaurante, tú la estabas molestando idiota- Le aclaró Ri No –Estabas tan borracho que no recuerdas nada-

-Aaaah-

-"Aaaah"- Se burló el cantante.

El sábado por la noche en el bar el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, los chicos de la banda se estaban demorando demasiado en salir a escena, los silbidos del público estaban desesperando a Lee; le dijo a Sandra que se quedara en la barra reemplazándolo unos momentos, ella estaba desde temprano en el lugar.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-

-Hyung no deja de toser, no creo que pueda cantar esta noche-

-¡¿Qué?! El lugar está lleno ¡Tienen que salir a escena!- La cara de Lee se deformó, si los chicos no salían todo se transformaría en un desastre.

-¡Si puedo!- Les gritó el cantante entre convulsiones de tos.

Sandra no se había quedado en la barra, estaba escuchando todo, estaba segura que el chico no iba a poder cantar.

Se subieron al escenario en medio de los gritos del público; los primeros acordes sonaron, cuando el chico empezó con la canción, la tos lo traicionó nuevamente y los demás pararon. Cuando pudo hablar pidió disculpas y empezó a tocar la guitarra de nuevo.

Iba a abrir la boca para empezar a cantar otra vez y una voz femenina pero muy fuerte le ganó la melodía.

Se quedó viéndola, la chica sabía las líricas a la perfección, ella le indicó que siguiera tocando, había dejado de hacerlo por unos segundos.

Luego de interpretar varios temas, el show terminó, el público estaba algo confundido por la intervención de la chica, pero les gustó.

El cantante la tomó de una mano y la arrastró hasta el camerino, estaba furioso.

-Tú ¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-¡Hey, cálmate! Sólo quería ayudarte- Le explicaba la chica.

-Nadie pidió tu ayud…- La tos interrumpió las palabras del chico.

-¿Estás bien?- Sandra se acercó a él.

Pero el chico continuaba furioso, según su pensar, esta mujer era una intrusa, una metiche que no tenía por qué haberse subido al escenario.

-¡Suéltame!- Le gritó levantándose y quitando la mano de la chica bruscamente.

En ese momento entró Lee junto al resto de los chicos de la banda, los que se quedaron viendo la escena sorprendidos de la reacción de su amigo.

-Ella sólo quería ayudar- Le dijo Lee.

-Yo no le pedí su ayuda- Rebatió el chico.

-Oye, no seas así, sabes que no ibas a poder cantar en esa condición- La chica volvió a acercarse para tratar de razonar con él, pero el cantante se levantó y la hizo a un lado con la intención de irse.

Alguien más había llegado, una voz femenina interrumpió la escena.

-Sigues tan terco como siempre Kang Moo Kyul-


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

-¡Noona!- Gritaron los chicos alegremente.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?-

La abrazaron todos al mismo tiempo, estaban felices de ver a su querida noona; Sandra sólo observaba en silencio, Moo Kyul había vuelto a sentarse.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Seo Joon ¿Viniste a ver a los chicos?- Interrumpió Lee.

-¡Pues claro! Hace mucho que extrañaba ver a Perfección Absoluta en escena, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa- Se giró hacia Sandra y luego habló al vocalista –Jamás pensé que aceptarías a una mujer en la banda-

-¡No! ¡No!- Negaron ambos acompañando gesto de negación con las manos, luego se vieron el uno al otro.

-Ella no está en la banda- Afirmó Moo Kyul –Es sólo una intrusa- Vio a la chica a su lado con gran desprecio.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? Deberías agradecerme- Dijo la chica molesta.

-¿Agradecerte qué?- El cantante se puso de pié –Nadie te pidió que te subieras al escenario- Después de decirlo, lo atacó la tos de nuevo.

-¿Crees que ibas a poder cantar así? Si no fuera por la intervención de ella todo habría sido un desastre- Lo retó Seo Joon.

El chico, tosiendo y enfadado, se levantó, tomó su guitarra y salió del lugar. El resto de los músicos se vieron unos a otros.

-Será mejor que vayan con él- Continuó la actriz –Ri No, tú eres el más responsable, asegúrate que vaya a su casa y se acueste a descansar, está muy enfermo- Los chicos se fueron tras Moo Kyul; Seo Joon se quedó viendo a Sandra.

-Seo Joon, ella es Darksan- Las presentó Lee.

-Cantas muy bien- Le dijo a Sandra sonriéndole.

-¡Gracias!-

Lee también se fue, alguien le avisó que lo necesitaban en la barra; las chicas se quedaron solas.

-Me gustó la fuerza que tienes en tu voz, transmite mucho ¿Perteneces a alguna banda?- Preguntó la actriz.

-Solía liderar una hace mucho- Respondió Sandra.

-Entonces has vuelto- Afirmó la actriz.

-No, no, estoy en Seúl por negocios- Aclaró la chica –Tengo unos días libres antes de empezar con el trabajo, quería pasar un buen rato y las cosas se dieron así-

-Pero ¿Ya conocías a Perfección Absoluta? Te sabes las letras a la perfección-

-Lee me dio un CD de la banda hace unos días, me gustó mucho, de tanto escucharlos me aprendí las canciones- Le contó y luego hizo una pausa –Mmm ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Tu amigo es siempre así de terco y mal educado?- Refiriéndose a Moo Kyul.

-Ha ha- Sonrió la actriz –Si, ese chico es así, por eso siempre termina solo, nadie se queda a su lado- La chica se puso pensativa, más que responder, reflexionó en voz alta; Sandra no entendió bien a qué se refería exactamente.

-¿Cómo que siempre termina solo? Pensé que las mujeres le llovían, es lindo, tiene estilo, actitud…-

-Si pero, es tan indomable, siempre hace todo a su manera, sin considerar a los demás, le cuesta escuchar, da por cierto lo que él cree que es cierto- Seo Joon dejaba notar algo de nostalgia en sus palabras.

-Fuiste su novia- Afirmó Sandra.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Las palabras de la otra chica la sacaron de los recuerdos que vinieron a su mente al hablar del rockero.

-Se nota, es evidente que "algo" hubo entre ustedes-

-Bueno, si, fue hace casi cuatro años, y sólo duró un mes-

-¿Y aun te gusta?-

-Noo, no es así, siento un gran cariño por Moo Kyul, es sólo eso-

-Ok- La chica asintió con la cabeza –Creo que iré a beber algo, pero a otro lugar, aquí es muy ruidoso, no le digas a Lee- Le cerró un ojo a la actriz y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-¡Espera!- Seo Joon la detuvo –¿Te molesta si te acompaño?- Preguntó –También quiero beber algo-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos!-

Ambas salieron del camarín, se despidieron de Lee al pasar por la barra. Fueron a un local a unas calles del bar y lejos del restaurante donde solían ir los de la banda.

-Me gusta este lugar- Afirmó la actriz mientras se sentaban en una mesa cerca de una ventana –Además los chicos nunca vienen por aquí, podremos conversar tranquilas-

-¿Qué tiene de malo si nos los encontramos?- Preguntó Sandra.

-Lo que pasa es que son bien molestosos y siempre le andan buscando novia a Moo Kyul desde que…- Seo Joon se quedó en silencio.

-Desde que ¿Qué? Si es que puedo saber-

-Bueno, desdeee…- Volvió a callarse por unos segundos –Creo que me inspiras la confianza necesaria para contarte esa historia-

Sandra se quedó viéndola curiosa; la actriz puso el codo en la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en su mano mientras miraba por la ventana.

La ahjumma del restaurante les trajo unas botellas de soju, Seo Joon sirvió un par de vasos y empezó el relato.

Luego de unos silenciosos segundos y un suspiro, empezó a contarle todo a Sandra.

Le contó cómo había sido la historia de Moo Kyul y Mae Ri hace un poco mas de tres años atrás; Sandra, cuando escuchó lo del contrato de cien días entre ellos y Jung In, se rió; no podía creer que alguien como ese chico, rockero, terco y arrogante, hubiera aceptado hacer algo así.

También le llamó la atención el nombre del otro chico, Jung In, pero no hizo caso y decidió no interrumpir el relato de Seo Joon.

Seo Joon le relató a Sandra cómo pasaron las cosas y que, finalmente, Moo Kyul y Mae Ri se habían quedado juntos.

Nunca fue la relación perfecta, desde el matrimonio falso con Jung In, si bien estaban tranquilos, terminaron y volvieron tantas veces, que a momentos era un poco agotador; además, de vez en cuando, el padre de la chica seguía reprochándole que hubiera elegido al rockero y no al buen partido que era el director; después de casi un año de relación, toda esa magia se había roto por completo, ya no se llevaban como antes; Mae Ri había madurado bastante al estudiar en la universidad y adquirir nuevas amistades.

En cambio Moo Kyul seguía igual, esa calma que traía siempre al llegar a las siete de la mañana, ya tenía harta a Mae Ri. Le servía de despertador para ir a la universidad, pero finalmente no se veían la cara en todo el día.

Su actitud era como si nada, la chica le preguntaba cómo había estado el show o ensayo, según la ocasión y el rockero sólo contestaba con un apagado "Bien", se tiraba en la cama y se dormía de inmediato.

Cuando ella llegaba para almorzar con él, aún estaba durmiendo, era casi imposible despertarlo y en caso que lograra hacerlo, el chico comía, se ponía de pié y se iba a componer música a su mini estudio del otro lado de la casa.

Después de unos meses, Mae Ri se encontró con Jung In y éste le ofreció continuar trabajando en los libretos de los dramas que producía, junto a la escritora Lee. A ella le pareció una gran idea, además, ambos tenían una historia que los unía desde pequeños, aparte del asunto del contrato de los cien días.

Esta decisión trajo problemas a la relación de la chica y el rockero, empezaron a tener discusiones fuertes, poco a poco, se fueron desencantando el uno del otro.

Al trabajar juntos, Jung In y Mae Ri se hicieron cada vez más cercanos; él, nunca dejó de sentir el amor que albergaba en su corazón hacia la chica; ella, se sentía confundida a ratos.

Todo esto lo sabía Seo Joon, porque con el tiempo se hizo bastante cercana a Mae Ri, solían juntarse y conversar; la actriz había superado lo que sentía por el cantante, estaba preocupada por otras cosas como el trabajo y siempre tuvo un cariño especial por la chica, a pesar de todo lo que pasó. Además la entendía, conocía bien a Moo Kyul.

Mae Ri se confundía cada vez más, las horas que pasaba en el trabajo junto al director y la ausencia del rockero, estaban causando en ella sentimientos encontrados.

Un día, ella y el director se quedaron trabajando tarde en la oficina, estaban retrasados en la producción de un drama; Jung In, se decidió y se atrevió a besarla; la chica no lo rechazó, en ese beso se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

Fue así como Mae Ri decidió terminar definitivamente su relación con Moo Kyul; al chico le dolió, no se lo esperaba, la sentía segura y nunca quiso reconocer que tenía gran parte de la culpa; aunque en el fondo sabía que así era.

Los padres de ambos chicos, empezaron con los preparativos de la boda, tal y como lo hicieron la primera vez; ahora la novia si estaba enamorada del director.

Wi Dae Han, el padre de Mae Ri, no cabía en sí de felicidad, por fin se cumpliría su anhelo de ver a su hija junto al hijo de Jung Suk, tal y como siempre lo soñó.

Por su parte, Jung In estaba feliz, al fin había conquistado a la chica que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo; pero había algo que le molestaba, hace mucho había visto en la billetera de su padre una fotografía de la madre de Mae Ri.

En esa ocasión recordó su niñez, las discusiones de su padre y su madre eran constantes, siempre por el mismo motivo, la mujer le preguntaba a su esposo quién era la de la fotografía, el silencio de Jung Suk era siempre la respuesta.

Decidió investigar ya que todas las veces que le preguntó a su padre, nunca obtuvo una explicación.

Estaba pensativo casi siempre, esto lo notó su novia; ella insistió mucho en que le dijera qué era lo que lo preocupaba. El director no pudo ocultarlo más, la chica también estaba involucrada en todo eso, el asunto se trataba de su madre y tenía derecho a saber lo que fuera que Jung Suk ocultaba sobre su pasado con ella.

Después de enterarse de lo que preocupaba al chico, Mae Ri lo acompañó en su búsqueda de la verdad.

-Jung In ¿Si buscamos en la habitación donde aquella vez encontramos esa fotografía?-

-¿Bokugairu? ¿Esa de nosotros cuando te cargué porque te caíste?- El chico le acarició la frente, donde Mae Ri tenía la cicatriz; ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

Se subieron al carro y se fueron rumbo a la casa del padre del chico; como éste estaba ocupado con los preparativos de la boda, no estaría en todo el día.

Cuando entraron a la casa, fueron directamente a esa habitación, buscaron por todas partes, en los libros, carpetas, cualquier lugar donde hubiera alguna pista, pero no encontraron nada.

Decidieron ir por todos los cuartos, revisando todo, ambos estaban decididos a despejar sus dudas.

Luego de unas horas de búsqueda inútil, sólo quedaba el ático; subieron y se metieron, estaba todo lleno de polvo y telarañas.

Había juguetes, muebles y cientos de cosas viejas. Jung In movió unas cajas con juegos de mesa, encontró un baúl y con candado.

Trató de abrirlo jalándolo con fuerza, pero no pudo. Mae Ri salió de la habitación y volvió con un martillo; el chico le dio un golpe al candado y éste se abrió.

Entre fotos y libros, los chicos encontraron una pista, había un diario, era de Jung Suk.

El chico empezó a leerlo, en las hojas estaba escrita la historia de su padre y Ae Ri, madre de Mae Ri. La amistad entre ambos había comenzado diez años antes del nacimiento de la chica.

Con asombro descubrieron que después de unos tres años, se habían hecho novios, al parecer, se amaban mucho, pero Jung Suk había sido comprometido para casarse con otra mujer, la madre de Jung In.

Ambos chicos se vieron el uno al otro, les preocupaba el desenlace de la historia que estaban leyendo.

En el diario, estaba relatado que el matrimonio arreglado se llevó a cabo como se había planeado, también hablaba de que la relación entre Jung Suk y Ae Ri nunca terminó. Ellos siguieron viéndose a escondidas, pues su amor no se había dado por vencido.

Al cabo de unos años, había nacido Jung In, esto causó un gran problema entre Jung Suk y su amante. Aun así, siguieron su relación, su amor era más fuerte.

Cuando Jung In tenía unos cuatro años, Jung Suk presentó a Ae Ri con Wi Dae Han; se hicieron buenos amigos. Salían los tres juntos, lo pasaban bien, Dae Han no sospechaba de la relación entre la chica y su amigo; poco a poco, se fue enamorando de ella.

Ésta situación le incomodaba a Jung Suk, su amante estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con ese otro hombre, se veía feliz cuando estaba con él.

Pasaron casi diez meses, Jung Suk tuvo que viajar a Japón por negocios, estuvo ausente un par de meses; a su regreso Ae Ri lo llamó para hablar con él, le dio una desagradable noticia: Se había enamorado de Dae Han, querían casarse y además estaba embarazada.

Cuando le preguntó a la chica cuántos meses de embarazo tenía, ella nunca le respondió.

La noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría, se negaba a aceptar esa realidad, pero sabía bien que no tenía el derecho a oponerse, él se había casado y había tenido un hijo con su esposa. Se convenció a sí mismo de que debía apoyarlos, quería que la mujer que amaba fuera feliz, pero algo le molestaba. Después de la boda de sus amigos, se fue a Japón por negocios.

El relato en el diario llegaba hasta ahí, sólo habían fechas y frases sin sentido, anotadas en las páginas siguientes.

Jung In siguió hojeando las páginas del libro, entre ellas encontró un sobre que contenía un certificado de nacimiento de Mae Ri y un examen de ADN. Ese papel decía que el padre biológico de la chica era Jung Suk.

La chica rompió en llanto cuando lo vio; Jung In, sin poder creerlo, la abrazó con fuerza. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos con tristeza.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

La mirada de Jung In se endureció, no entendía cómo era posible que su padre pretendiera un matrimonio entre ellos.

Su primera reacción fue ir a pedirle explicaciones, aun no se convencía de que lo que había descubierto fuese verdad, quería escucharlo de boca de Jung Suk.

-¡Espera!- Mae Ri lo detuvo –Mi padre seguramente no sabe de esto, si se entera, morirá de tristeza-

El chico se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, ella tenía razón, vio su reloj y recordó que a esa hora, los padres de ambos estaban reunidos por el asunto de la boda.

-Está bien, esperaré- Su teléfono celular sonó -¿Aló? Padre- Se volteó a ver a la chica unos segundos mientras Jun Suk le hablaba –Si padre, Mae Ri está conmigo, enseguida vamos hacia allá-

La chica caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo; Jung In tenía el papel del examen en la mano, lo guardó en su bolsillo y ambos salieron de ahí.

En el carro, rumbo a la oficina de Jun Suk, el chico conducía en silencio con la mirada perdida en el camino; la chica veía por la ventanilla, pensativa, triste.

Llegaron al edificio, Jun In estacionó el carro frente a la entrada, se quedó con ambas manos apoyadas en el volante, Mae Ri iba a bajarse y notó que el chico no se movía de su lugar.

-¿Jung In? ¿Estás bien?- El chico no contestaba -¿Jung In?- Insistió.

-¿Cómo puedo ver a mi padre a la cara sin reprocharle?-

En su rostro era evidente el enojo que sentía en ese momento, apretaba con fuerza el manubrio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Debe haber una explicación, por favor cálmate- Le rogó la chica.

-¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo se supone que me calme?- El chico metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó el papel que había guardado -Mae Ri, este examen de ADN dice que somos hermanos ¿No te das cuenta?-

Con los ojos vidriosos, la chica vio el papel, Jung In tenía razón ¿Cómo calmarse? Después de todo lo que habían pasado, después de haberse enamorado, ese papel era una sentencia, una verdad horrible que los separaría para siempre.

Cuando al fin el director logró calmarse, bajaron del carro, caminaron hacia la entrada del edifico y se encontraron con Dae Han.

-¡Papá!-

-¡Hola Hija!- La saludó alegremente -¡Yerno Jung!-

-Suegro- El director lo saludó con una reverencia.

-Hyung los está esperando en su oficina-

-Pero tú ¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó la chica.

-Surgió algo en la tienda, debo ir enseguida- Se despidió rápidamente de los chicos y se fue.

Con Dae Han ausente, no había nada que detuviera al chico, podía enfrentar a su padre y aclarar todo de una vez.

Mae Ri estaba preocupada, conocía a Jung Suk, temía que el encuentro resultara mal.

-¡Hijos! ¡Ya están aquí!- El hombre los recibió con una sonrisa en cuanto cruzaron la puerta –Vengan, sentémonos- Les indicó con un gesto que se sentaran junto a él en los sillones que había frente a su escritorio.

-Debemos afinar los detalles de la boda- Dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Boda?- Preguntó el chico irónicamente -¿Está demente?-

-¡¿Por qué hablas así a tu padre?!- El semblante de Jung Suk cambió abruptamente.

-Jung In por favor- La chica trató de calmarlo.

-Quiero saber cómo es que pretende una boda entre hermanos-

-¿Cuáles hermanos? ¿De qué estupidez estás hablando?-

-¿Estupidez? ¿Esto es una estupidez para usted?- El chico le mostró el papel del examen que traía en la mano. Jung Suk lo cogió y se quedó viéndolo con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

-Pero, esto ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-Ahjussi- Interrumpió la chica –Estaba en un baúl, en el ático de su casa-

-Ustedes, mocosos ¿Se atrevieron a hurgar en mi casa?-

-Perdónenos Ahjussi- Contestó la chica apenada.

-¡No te disculpes!- Exclamó Jung In enfurecido -¡Tenemos todo el derecho a saber la verdad! Me niego a creer lo que decía en ese diario-

-¿También leyeron el…?- Un terrible dolor interrumpió las palabras del hombre.

Nadie lo sabía, Jung Suk había guardado para sí la gravedad en que se encontraba, el cáncer que lo aquejaba hace años había avanzado, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¡Ahjussi!- La chica se paró de su asiento -¡AHJUSSI!-

-¡Padre!-

Jung Suk se desmayó, el dolor era muy fuerte. Llamaron una ambulancia, Mae Ri llamó a Dae Han para avisarle que estaban llevando al padre del chico a emergencias.

La espera parecía eterna, después de casi una hora el médico a cargo les explicó, la situación era crítica, debían esperar lo peor.

Les dio permiso para que entraran a verlo, uno a la vez, Jung Suk seguía inconsciente.

Luego de eso, se quedaron en la sala de espera el resto de la tarde, los chicos no decían palabra alguna, sólo estaban sentados y abrazados. Dae Han no paraba de hablar.

-¡Ay mi Hyung! ¡Pobre de él! ¡¿Por qué no nos dijo que estaba tan mal?!- Se lamentó –Pobre Hyung, su único anhelo era verlos casados ¡Ay Señor! ¿Por qué?- Levantó la mirada –Ae Ri, mi amor, tú que estás allá arriba, por favor ayúdalo-

Jung In, de pronto se puso de pié, escuchar ese nombre le recordó lo que estaba escrito en el diario de su padre. El enojo volvió a su mente.

-El paciente está despierto, pueden pasar a verlo- Interrumpió una enfermera.

El padre de la chica les dijo que pasaran ellos primero, él se quedaría en la sala de espera y vería después a su Hyung a solas.

Mae Ri se levantó y caminó tomada del brazo de Jung In; entraron a la habitación.

-Padre ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Hijos, debo explicarles-

-Ahjussi, no se esfuerce, puede explicarnos después- Dijo la chica.

-No Mae Ri, no hay tiempo, ustedes deben saber todo para que puedan ser felices- La voz de Jung Suk sonaba débil –Ae ri nunca se enteró que yo sabía la verdad, lo que dice en ese papel…- El hombre hizo una pausa, le costaba hablar –Lo que dice ahí es cierto, tú eres mi hija, por eso mi anhelo es que te cases con Jun In-

-¡Pero padre!- Interrumpió el chico.

-Hijo, no es lo que crees- Continuó –Tu madre nunca le dijo a nadie la verdad- Dijo viendo a la chica -Ni siquiera a mi. Cuando naciste, fui de visita y sin que nadie lo notara tomé una muestra para el examen de ADN; así me enteré que eras hija mía y no de Dae Han- Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento –Guardé silencio, Ae Ri se veía feliz junto a tu padre, no me sentí con el derecho a estropear esa felicidad-

La chica se puso a llorar, estrechaba la mano de Jung Suk entre las suyas.

-Padre, lo que usted dice comprueba que Mae Ri y yo somos hermanos ¿Cómo es que pretende una unión entre nosotros? ¡Lo nuestro no puede ser!-

-Hijo, escucha, la explicación a eso no está escrita en el diario que ustedes encontraron-

El director y la chica se vieron el uno al otro, estaban intrigados ¿Qué más debían saber? ¿Qué otro secreto sería develado?

–En una de las discusiones entre tu madre y yo, ella estaba reclamándome por la fotografía de Ae Ri que siempre traía en mi billetera, diciéndome que ella se había sacrificado al casarse conmigo y yo le estaba pagando mal al tener otra mujer; no pudo más y me confesó su verdad: Ella, al igual que yo, no deseaba nuestro matrimonio, tenía un novio y nunca dejó de verlo-

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó el chico sorprendido.

-Ahjussi- Dijo la chica –Está tratando de decir que Jung In no es…-

-Si Mae Ri, Jung In, no es mi hijo biológico-

Luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Jung Suk se desmayó de nuevo. Llamaron al médico, después de revisarlo, les dijo que se había esforzado mucho hablando y que debía descansar.

La gravedad de su enfermedad seguía igual, tal vez podría recuperarse un poco para ver a los chicos casarse, pero la esperanza era escasa.

Pudo ser la tranquilidad de haber confesado todo, lo que le dio fuerzas para vivir lo suficiente y realizar su sueño: Ver a sus dos hijos felices y juntos.

La pareja decidió adelantar la boda, en cuanto el padre de Jung In estuvo mejor ellos se casaron; por supuesto, Dae Han, nunca supo la verdad, Mae Ri sabía que si su padre se enteraba, la tristeza sería fatal, amaba demasiado a su esposa.

Seo Joon devolvió la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Y Moo Kyul?- Preguntó Sandra.

-Moo Kyul, mmmm, después que Mae Ri terminó con él y empezó su relación con Jung In, no habló más del tema- Volvió la mirada hacia la otra chica –Ha tenido una que otra chica, pero como suele ser con él, sus relaciones no duran más de un mes, siempre ha sido igual- Continuó –Nunca he sabido qué siente al respecto, es muy reservado-

-¡Toda una estrella de rock!- Exclamó Sandra irónicamente.

-¡Ajá! ¡Jajajajaja!- Ambas rieron –Sólo es estrella de rock por su actitud, comercialmente Perfección Absoluta, su banda, nunca ha tenido mucho éxito- Continuó la actriz –Desde que hizo la banda sonora para Día Maravilloso, el drama producido por Jung In, ese éxito le ha sido esquivo-

-Me has hablado de ese Jung In- Sandra hizo una breve pausa –Por casualidad ¿Su apellido es Byun?- Preguntó.

-¡Si! ¡¿Lo conoces?!-

-Puede ser, pero no estoy segura-

-¡Noonaaa!- Gritaron al unísono unas voces desde fuera del lugar.

-¡Ay no! Se supone que nunca andan por aquí- Se lamentó Seo Joon tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Los chicos entraron al restaurante, Moo Kyul se quedó parado fuera viendo a Sandra con desprecio. Ri No se devolvió y lo agarró de un brazo, de mala gana el chico entró al lugar.

Todos se sentaron, menos el cantante que se quedó de pié.

-¿No nos vas a acompañar?- Le preguntó la actriz.

-Quiero ir a mi casa- Contestó con voz seca –No me agrada estar aquí- Dijo viendo directamente a Sandra.

-Pues si yo soy el problema, me voy- La chica se puso de pié con la intención de marcharse.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos todos- Propuso Seo Joon levantándose de su asiento.

-Mi hotel queda cerca de aquí –Dijo Sandra -No te preocupes, ustedes pueden quedarse-

–Llevaré a Moo Kyul a su casa y luego te llevo a tu hotel- Propuso la actriz.

-Noona, nosotros nos quedamos- Dijo Ri No.

-Está bien- La chica torneó los ojos hacia un lado -Vamos Moo Kyul… ¿Darksan?-

-Si, claro, vamos-

-¡Yo puedo irme solo!- Dijo el cantante de mala manera.

-Moo Kyul no seas terco, estás enfermo, deja que Seo Joon te lleve a tu casa- Insistió Sandra.

-Mira… "Darksan"- Dijo en tono de burla –Yo puedo cuidarme solo, no necesit…- Un ataque de tos horrible interrumpió la frase del chico.

-¿Ves que estás mal?- Dijo la chica acercándose a él. Cuando llegó a su lado, tocó su frente –¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!- Exclamó.

-¡Quítate! ¡No me toques!- Gritó el chico haciendo bruscamente a un lado a Sandra.

-Moo Kyul ¡Basta!- Agregó Seo Joon –Estás muy enfermo, será mejor irnos ahora a tu casa, compraremos medicina de camino-

Al rockero no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que le decían, se sentía realmente mal, sólo se hacía el fuerte.

Seo Joon detuvo el carro frente a una farmacia y Sandra se bajó a comprar la medicina.

-No quiero que esa mujer vaya con nosotros- La voz del chico sonaba determinante.

-Moo Kyul, no seas mal agradecido, ella sólo ha querido ayudarte-

-¡Es una intrusa! Me cae mal ¡No la soporto!-

La actriz movió la cabeza mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro.

-Tú nunca vas a cambiar, siempre que alguien trata de ser amable contigo, te pones así-

-¡Listo! Ya tengo todo ¿Vamos?- Dijo Sandra mientras subía a la parte trasera del carro.

El chico, se volteó hacia la ventanilla y cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar un poco.

-Moo Kyul ya llegamos- Le avisó la actriz al llegar a la casa -¿Moo Kyul? ¡MOO KYUL!- Lo movía pero el chico no reaccionaba. Con la mano le tocó la frente -¡Dios mío! ¡Está ardiendo!-

-¡Wow! ¡Está peor que hace un rato!- Exclamó Sandra poniendo su mano en el rostro del chico.

Se bajó del automóvil y abrió la puerta delantera para verlo mejor, se había desmayado.

-Será mejor llevarlo a un hospital- Propuso la actriz.

-Espera Seo Joon, dime la dirección de aquí- La chica sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada. Luego de colgar le pidió a la otra chica que le ayudara a llevar a Moo Kyul al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, entre ambas lo recostaron en la cama y lo cubrieron con una manta.

-¿A quién llamaste?-

-Es un amigo de mi padre, es médico y ya viene en camino- Explicó la chica.

-Ooh- Asintió la actriz con un gesto.

Cuando el doctor llegó, saludó a las chicas, Sandra le dio un cariñoso abrazo, hace mucho que no se veían. Luego revisó al paciente, les explicó que era una bronquitis que no había sido tratada debidamente y que si seguían sus indicaciones, el chico pronto estaría bien.

Además de la medicina que compró Sandra, les dejó otra que traía en su bolso, con todo eso y un buen cuidado por esa noche, el chico debía amanecer mucho mejor.

Sandra salió con el señor, después de una corta plática se despidieron y ella entró nuevamente a la casa.

-Darksan- La actriz acababa de recibir una llamada –Me avisaron que debo estar temprano en una reunión mañana por la mañana a pesar de ser domingo- Se notaba afligida al hablar –No sé qué hacer, no puedo quedarme aquí-

-No te preocupes, yo puedo quedarme- Propuso Sandra.

-¿En serio? ¿No tienes cosas qué hacer?-

-En serio- Asintió con la cabeza sonriendo -De verdad no te preocupes, yo me encargo de él-

-Me da pena contigo, lo mal que te ha tratado este… bruto- La actriz dirigió la mirada hacia el bulto que era el chico en la cama.

-Seo Joon, ve tranquila, además, como dijiste, mañana es domingo-

Preocupada y apenada por dejar a la chica sola con ese paciente tan especial, Seo Joon se marchó.

Sandra buscó una toalla y un recipiente para echar agua fría, se sentó junto al cantante para cuidarlo. A duras penas logró que se tragara la medicina.

El chico se veía mal, pero la chica, al estar pendiente de él, se quedó unos segundos observándolo, era lindo, tenía facciones hermosas; a pesar aparentar ser tan duro, se veía frágil en ese momento, era como un niño rebelde pero vulnerable. Esto le produjo una sensación de ternura, no dejaba de verlo.

Pasaron las horas, Sandra estaba muy cansada; para resistir la desvelada, se preparó varias tazas de café; buscó en la nevera para ver si encontraba algo qué cocinar para que el enfermo comiera al despertarse, pero estaba vacía. Pensó en ir a comprar algunos víveres en cuanto amaneciese.

Al pasar unas horas, tocó la frente del chico para checar la temperatura, la fiebre se había ido. Eso la tranquilizó bastante, quería decir que las medicinas y cuidados habían dado resultado.

Con toda la preocupación, no había notado el estudio de grabación que el chico tenía; dedicó unos momentos a recorrer el lugar, las guitarras colgadas en la pared llamaron su atención, recordó su casa en Boston, ella tenía sus "bebés" colgados de la misma forma.

Estaba tan cansada, que decidió sentarse en el pequeño sofá de la salita, tomó el último sorbo de café que le quedaba, dejó la taza en la mesa de centro y cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar la vista unos momentos, pero se durmió profundamente.

Con la luz de media mañana, el chico se despertó, estaba un poco aturdido, pero se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando se sentó en la cama, vio a su lado el recipiente con agua y la toalla, era evidente que alguien lo había estado cuidando.

Se levantó esperando encontrar a su amiga Seo Joon, pero al ver hacia el sofá se sorprendió.

Su primera reacción fue despertarla bruscamente, la intrusa se había quedado en su casa y seguro había escudriñado en sus cosas, estaba furioso.

Sonó el teléfono celular de la chica que había quedado en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, se apresuró a tomarlo, era Seo Joon. El chico contestó, iba a reclamarle que había dejado a esa mujer en su casa, pero la actriz le explicó cómo fueron las cosas, luego colgó la llamada.

Iba a despertarla, pero se detuvo y reflexionó unos momentos: La chica, sin tener que ver con él, había llamado un médico para que lo revisara, se había quedado cuidándolo toda la noche y le había dado las medicinas.

Buscó una manta y la cubrió, la chica se había dormido así nada más, "seguro debe tener frío" pensó.

Al acomodar la manta sobre ella, se quedó observándola: Esa intrusa era bastante linda.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

El chico no dejaba de observarla, mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro de la chica detallando cada facción, se preguntaba si era coreana; cuando se estaba convenciendo de ello, algún detalle lo hacía dudar y le parecía una chica occidental, recordaba lo alta que se veía las veces que estuvo de pié junto a ella; pasando un par de segundos más volvía a dudar.

También pensaba en su personalidad: atrevida, determinante, fuerte, decidida; por más que él la alejaba tratándola con malos modos, ella no se daba por aludida. Su intención era alejarla, pero ella no demostraba miedo alguno, era como si no se diera cuenta o simplemente no hiciera caso.

Cualquier otra chica se habría alejado asustada del trato hostil que él le había dado, o lo habría mandado al demonio; pero esta chica no, insistió, se quedó y no se cohibió ante la personalidad de rockero duro que Moo Kyul demostraba o más bien, pretendía demostrar; es más, empezó a pensar que el asustado era él.

Sin notarlo, su mente empezó a viajar entre recuerdos, la chica de personalidad más fuerte que había conocido era Seo Joon, pero no era ni la mitad que la de esta "intrusa" que dormía en su sofá.

Pronto las memorias llegaron a Mae Ri, la chica inocente que le había robado el corazón hace casi tres años, con la que más había durado en una relación. Pero era tan diferente a él, por ella, había cambiado hasta su estilo musical ganándose el reproche de los chicos de la banda.

Eso le molestaba mucho, él tenía el sueño de todo rockero: Triunfar en la música, pero en el rock, el verdadero rock, que la audiencia se empapara de la fuerza, del poder de los acordes de su guitarra, el ritmo fuerte de la batería, el complemento del bajo.

Mientras estaba con Mae Ri, se sentía atrapado entre dos mundos, la amaba pero, también amaba su música. Con el tiempo empezó a sentirse preso de la rutina de la chica y su único escape eran las noches de shows con la banda.

Ella nunca disfrutó de ritmos fuertes y guitarras afiladas, los shows a los que la chica asistió en el tiempo que tuvieron de relación fueron tres: Aquella vez que la chica lo siguió hasta el antro para que firmara la declaración por el accidente en que se conocieron, la presentación en la empresa de Jung In y cuando se presentó al público el drama Día Maravilloso y él le declaró su amor desde el escenario; después de eso, Mae Ri nunca asistió a una presentación de Perfección Absoluta y eso le dolía. Siempre que estaba en su mini estudio casero componiendo, ella le pedía que dejara de hacer ruido… ¿Ruido? La música que Moo Kyul tanto amaba hacer e interpretar ¿Era ruido?

-¡No es ruido!- Exclamó el chico dentro de su mente –Es arte, es poder, es magia hecha melodía- Reflexionó frunciendo el seño.

El amor que sentía por Mae Ri, disminuyó a cariño después de un tiempo. Continuaba con ella por la misma razón por la que empezó la relación: Se sentía en familia, por primera vez en su vida no se sentía solo.

La soledad tan temida por el rockero se hizo presente cuando la chica empezó a trabajar con Jung In de nuevo; en ese tiempo el chico trataba de llegar temprano a casa para estar con ella, pero nunca se encontraba ahí, siempre trabajaba hasta tarde y cuando estaba en la casa, no se movía de su computadora portátil, todo el tiempo leía libretos o escribía, era en esos momentos en los que estaba prohibido hacer "ruido".

Todo esto había hecho que, en vez de una relación o noviazgo, lo de ellos fuese una rutina y la rutina siempre fue lo que al chico le hacía durar menos de un mes cada vez que tenía novia.

La seguía queriendo, el cariño no se termina de un día para otro, pero el corazón de la chica tomó otro rumbo.

Moo Kyul aun tenía el teléfono celular de Sandra en la mano mientras estaba observándola hundido en sus recuerdos; de pronto, el aparato sonó despertándolo de sus memorias e interrumpiendo el profundo sueño en que se encontraba la chica.

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con Moo Kyul sentado en la mesita de centro frente a ella. El chico se puso nervioso.

-¿Me lo das por favor?- Le preguntó extendiendo una mano.

-¿Uh?-

-Mi teléfono- Le indicó ella con un gesto y sin decir palabras el chico se lo entregó, se puso de pié y caminó en dirección al baño.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?- Preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba dormida, discúlpame Seo Joon-

-¡Ay! ¡Es verdad! Seguro no dormiste en toda la noche ¡Lo siento mucho!- La actriz sonaba apenada.

-No te preocupes, está bien… ¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada grave, pero, antes dime ¿Cómo está el bruto ese? ¿Tuviste algún problema con él?-

-Está mucho mejor y no he tenido ningún problema, puedes estar tranquila-

-Ok. Mmmm ¿Podría hablar con Moo Kyul? Tengo algo que decirle-

-En este momento está en el baño, si quieres le doy el mensaje-

-No te preocupes, lo llamo en unos minutos. Darksan…- Seo Joon hizo una pausa –De verdad muchas gracias por quedarte con él-

-Te dije anoche, que no te preocuparas, lo hago con gusto- En ese momento el chico venía de vuelta –Lo que me inquieta es que no tiene nada de comer ¿Puedes indicarme dónde hay alguna tienda cerca? Me gustaría comprar algunas cosas, y no conozco el barrio, este chico debe comer bien para recuperarse-

-¡No tienes de qué preocuparte!- Interrumpió Moo Kyul –No necesito que compres comida para mi- Afirmó terminantemente.

-¡Moo Kyul! ¡Veo que te recuperaste! No eres ni la sombra del bulto que cuidé toda la noche- Le contestó Sandra aun con la llamada en curso. Seo Joon estaba escuchando todo.

-Darksan… ¡Darksan!- Insistía la actriz pero no había respuesta.

-Nunca te pedí que te quedaras a cuidar de mi, yo puedo cuidarme solo-

-Si claro, anoche ni siquiera pudiste caminar, Seo Joon y yo tuvimos que cargarte ¿Y dices que puedes cuidarte solo? ¡JA!- La chica se rió burlescamente –No seas mal agradecido-

-Está bien ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- Contestó el rockero en tono irónico –Te agradezco mucho, disculpa las molestias, ya puedes irte para no volver más-

-No me iré sin asegurarme de que comas algo- Afirmó la chica –Iré de compras y luego vuelvo- En ese momento recordó que estaba la actriz al teléfono -¡Seo Joon! Discúlpame, olvidé por completo que hablaba contigo-

-No te preocupes, escuché todo- La actriz sonrió –No le hagas caso, sólo vete y yo voy más tarde, me aseguraré de que coma algo-

-No, no es necesario, yo dije que iba a comprar de comer y asegurarme que este chico se alimente- Dijo Sandra muy segura de sí misma –Tú tranquila que yo me encargo-

-Está bien, no sabes en el lío que te metes- Le advirtió la actriz –Si logras que Moo Kyul te haga caso, sería un milagro ¿Le puedes decir que lo llamaré más tarde?-

-¡Claro! Yo le digo- Sandra dirigió su mirada al chico mientras se despedía y cortaba la llamada.

-Dice Seo Joon que te llamará más tarde- Una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la chica.

-Muchas gracias, ahora…- Moo Kyul le regaló una sonrisa forzada indicándole la salida con el brazo extendido.

-Si me voy, pero vuelvo en un rato- Le dijo la chica mientras se levantaba del sofá y tomaba sus cosas –Quieras o no, vas a comer algo y me aseguraré de verte hacerlo-

-Ya te dije, no es necesario, comeré lo que quiera y cuando quiera-

Sandra se sonrió moviendo la cabeza, eso enfurecía al chico, por más que lo intentaba, la chica no se enojaba, se reía en su cara y al parecer no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía.

Recorriendo el barrio, Sandra no encontró ninguna tienda que vendiera buena comida, decidió tomar un taxi e ir a otra parte.

El taxista le recomendó un lugar, la dejó cerca. La chica se bajó y empezó a caminar; cuando estaba a unos metros pudo sentir el olor a comida, era embriagante, su estómago empezó a sonar muy fuerte, no había probado ningún bocado desde el día anterior.

Se apresuró a entrar, decidió comer rápido ahí mismo y luego llevarle algo a Moo Kyul.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó al hombre que estaba en la cocina al entrar.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¡Bienvenida!- Le respondió el ahjussi con una reverencia.

Sandra iba a abrir la boca para seguirle hablando, cuando el teléfono celular del hombre sonó.

-Disculpe- Le dijo a la chica con una pequeña reverencia -¡Hyung! Si, si, ooh… Si hyung, está bien… Que tengas un buen domingo también- Y colgó la llamada.

La chica abrió la boca de nuevo para hablar, levantando su mano para indicar algo en la lista de precios de la pared tras el señor, pero fue interrumpida otra vez.

-¡Hola!- Dijo una mujer entrando al lugar.

-¡Aish!- Se lamentó molesto el señor- ¿Y usted que hace aquí otra vez?-

-¡Por favor ayúdeme!- Le suplicó la mujer.

-¡No tengo dinero!- Afirmó terminantemente el ahjussi –Así que ¡Váyase de aquí!-

-¡Por favor! ¿Mmm?- Le rogó juntando ambas manos y haciendo un puchero –Mi hijo no sabe en el lío que me metí esta vez ¡Por favooooor!-

El hombre veía por la ventana hacia la calle con el ceño fruncido; Sandra que se había quedado viendo todo, decidió que era mejor ir a sentarse a una de las mesas y esperar.

Desde donde estaba, la chica podía seguir escuchando lo que los otros dos hablaban aunque no quisiera, el lugar era pequeño.

-¿Qué le pasó esta vez?- Preguntó el hombre de mala gana.

-Es que… el tipo con el que salía me estafó- Contestó ella casi llorando.

-¡¿OTRA VEZ?!- Gritó el hombre, abriendo los ojos de par en par y llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba por fuera de la tienda.

Sandra, incluso se asustó un poco y se quedó viéndolo sorprendida.

-¡Shhhht! No grites- Le rogó poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios –Dae Han, por favor, déjame trabajar aquí un mes-

-¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡NO!-

-¡Dae Han! ¡Por favoooor!- Seguía rogándole, juntando sus manos de nuevo y con las lagrimas falsas a punto de salir por sus ojos.

-¡Aish! ¡De verdad!- Volvió a fruncir el ceño con cara de desagrado, seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de la decisión que estaba tomando. Sin cambiar la expresión y viendo a la mujer de medio lado al fin habló de nuevo -¡Está bien! Sé que me arrepentiré pero nada más lo hago por ser buena gente ¡Aish!-

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad?- La mujer parecía una niña saltando de alegría y sobando sus manos.

Fue de inmediato a colgar su cartera y su chaqueta en un perchero que estaba al costado de una nevera. Se puso un delantal y tomó una libreta y un lápiz.

A la primera que atendió fue a Sandra que había estado esperando todo el tiempo que duró su charla con el dueño del negocio.

-¡Hola!- La saludó con una pequeña reverencia y la chica respondió del mismo modo -¡Huy! ¡Eres muy linda!- La alabó -¿Qué te vas a servir?-

La chica leía la carta, mientras la mujer la esperaba atenta. Con una mano recogió un mechón de cabello y lo acomodó tras su oreja dejando ver los aros que tenía en ella. Uno de éstos llamó la atención de la mujer, era un pequeño cráneo cubierto de perlitas brillantes.

-¡Qué lindo!- Exclamó tomando el lóbulo de la chica con confianza.

-¡Oh!- Dijo la chica –¿Le gusta?-

-¡Es hermoso! Me recuerda a mi hijo- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Su hijo?- Preguntó la chica.

-Si, a mi hijo le encantan esas cosas. Además, de verdad eres muy linda-

-Gracias- Contestó la chica haciendo una reverencia –Emm, tráigame un… -Una vez más, iba a abrir la boca para decirle lo que quería comer y nuevamente la mujer la interrumpió a media palabra.

-¿Sabes que? Serías la mujer ideal para él-

-¿Perdón?-

-¡Para mi hijo! Ya te dije, eres muy linda y te gustan esas cosas- Se quedó pensativa -¿Te gusta el rock? Mi hijo es rockero de los buenos-

-Si, si me gusta el rock, pero le juro, me muero de hambre ahjumma- El rostro de la chica tenía una mueca de angustia a esas alturas.

-En seguida te traigo tu orden, dime ¿Qué vas a querer?- La mujer anotó lo que la chica ordenó. Se dio media vuelta para ir hacia Dae Han y que preparara la comida, pero a los dos pasos se detuvo y se volteó hacia Sandra de nuevo -¡Ah!- Exclamó de repente y asustando a la chica, quien juraba que la mujer se había ido –No me digas ahjumma-

-¿Mmm?- Sandra la miró con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

-Mi nombre es So Young, Kam So Young- Le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto Kam So Young- La chica estrechó la mano de la mujer, quién siguió de pié a su lado viéndola con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

-Sólo dime So Young, o si quieres "Ice Cream"-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mi hijo me llama así "Ice Cream", es que me encanta el helado, sobre todo el de chocolate- La mujer no paraba de hablar, la pobre chica ya estaba mareada entre el parloteo infinito de So Young y el hambre que sentía.

-¿So Young?- La interrumpió Sandra -¿Mi comida?- Le preguntó rogándole con una expresión de desesperación.

-¡Ay! ¡Cierto! ¡Discúlpame!- Hizo una pausa- ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?-

-No se lo he dicho, mi nombre es Sandra Park-

-¿Sandra?- So Young frunció el ceño y se puso a pensar mientras la pobre chica, a esas alturas, desfallecía de hambre –¿Eres extranjera? Pero debes ser de padre coreano por tu apellido, además tienes rasgos corean…-

-So Young- La chica la interrumpió.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Podemos conversar después que traigas mi comida? De verdad estoy que muero de hambre- Le rogó.

-Si claro, enseguida te la traigo-

-Que sean dos órdenes iguales, pero una para llevar por favor-

-¡Oh! Está bien- Le sonrió la mujer.

Cuando volvió con la comida, So Young se sentó frente a la chica sin parar de hablar de su hijo, le platicó que ella parecía del tipo ideal para él, que el pobre había tenido mala suerte, que una novia que tuvo lo dejó por un tipo con dinero y cientos de cosas más que Sandra apenas escuchó, pues, veía su reloj y ya era casi la una de la tarde, le preocupaba que Moo Kyul estaba solo y no había comido, estaba demorándose demasiado.

En cuanto terminó de comer, se levantó de su silla, se despidió de la mujer y se fue rumbo a la casa del chico.

Cuando llegó, la cortina metálica de la entrada estaba cerrada. Se quedó parada mirando hacia los lados, con la bolsa de comida en la mano.

Llamó varias veces el nombre del chico pero no había respuesta. Se decidió y se agachó a verificar si podía abrir, para su sorpresa la cortina de metal se movió de inmediato.

No lo pensó dos veces, la abrió completamente y entró a la casa. Moo Kyul, que había salido por un momento, venía regresando cuando vio la escena, pero se quedó escondido, pensó que si la chica se daba cuenta que él no estaba dentro, se iría pronto.

Dentro de la casa, Sandra recorrió todo el lugar buscándolo; al ver que el chico no se encontraba, pensó que, para evitar problemas con él, era mejor dejarle la comida en la mesita de centro con una nota. Luego se marchó.

Moo Kyul, al ver a la chica irse, esperó un par de minutos y luego entró. Se había fijado que Sandra traía las bolsas en la mano y se había ido sin ellas, así que observó con atención para encontrarlas, a decir verdad, estaba muerto de hambre y era obvio que la chica traía algo para comer, ya le había dicho antes de salir que eso haría.

En cuanto vio las bolsas en la mesita, se abalanzó sobre ellas, abrió una y cerrando los ojos aspiró profundamente el aroma que salía, corrió a la cocina a buscar cubiertos y volvió para sentarse en el sofá y devorar todo con ansias. Parecía que nunca hubiese comido antes.

Al terminar, recién vio la nota que Sandra le había dejado:

"Moo Kyul, espero que comas bien, toma las medicinas y no seas terco, debes cuidarte, Darksan."

Se quedó viendo el papel y sin darse cuenta sonrió, hace mucho que no había alguien que se preocupara por él; luego recordó la intromisión de la chica en el show de la noche anterior y volvió a enojarse. Con el ceño fruncido tiró el papel en la mesa, pero éste se desvió y cayó al suelo. Cuando se agachó a recogerlo, la bolsa en que venía la comida llamó su atención, era de la tienda del padre de Mae Ri.

Se quedó largo rato pensando en si fue una coincidencia o si esa chica conocía a su ex novia.

Sandra se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad los días siguientes, hace mucho que no estaba en Seúl, lo más cerca que había estado fue cuando viajó a Tokio el año anterior y se conoció con aquel chico con quién haría negocios.

Esa semana fue de relajo, asistió a algunos shows en Hongdae, le gustaba ese lugar, se sentía como en casa entre pequeños conciertos de rock, le hacía recordar los escasos meses que estuvo de bar en bar tocando con su banda antes de la muerte de su padre.

También dedicó un par de días a buscar un departamento, no podía quedarse para siempre en un hotel, en cuanto encontró uno se mudó, compró muebles y arregló todo para vivir a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

Sin darse cuenta ya era domingo otra vez; sentada en el sofá de la sala, se relajó un poco, de pronto recordó a Moo Kyul ¿Cómo estaría ese chico terco?

Cogió su teléfono celular y llamó a Seo Joon.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás Seo Joon?-

-¡Hola!- Respondió la actriz alegremente –Muy bien, y tu ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, gracias-

-¿Qué has hecho estos días? Debiste llamarme antes Darksan-

-He estado ocupada, renté un departamento y con lo de la mudanza no había tenido tiempo. Además, mañana empiezo a trabajar en el proyecto que me trajo a Corea- Le contó.

-Pues llámame en la semana, podemos ponernos de acuerdo para ir a algún show en Hongdae- Le propuso la actriz.

-¿Uno de Perfección Absoluta?- Dijo la chica entusiasmada.

-Tu voz me suena más a que quieres saber de Moo Kyul- Le contestó Seo Joon con un tono picarón.

-No es lo que piensas, me preocupa ese chico terco, tiene gran talento y debe cuidarse- Dijo seriamente –Me di cuenta que no tiene nada para cocinar y sé por experiencia propia que aquí es difícil para las bandas Indie-

-No te preocupes por eso, estuve hablando con él y aceptó un trabajo que le propuso un amigo- Le informó.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra mucho, si hablas de nuevo con él, dile que Darksan le manda saludos- Le habló con un tono de ironía.

-¡Va a estar feliz!- Contestó la actriz con el mismo tono y ambas rieron de buena gana.

Se despidieron y Sandra se fue a su habitación, pretendía ver una película pero el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida por el cansancio de la mudanza.

Lunes temprano por la mañana, la alarma de Sandra sonó fuerte en el silencio de la habitación.

La chica se levantó, se duchó y luego de desayunar se vistió para ir a su cita de trabajo.

Para los negocios, usaba ropa formal, pero sin perder el estilo que la caracterizaba, esta vez decidió usar un traje de dos piezas, negro, falda larga y ajustada con una abertura que dejaba ver su pierna izquierda, el comienzo de esa abertura lucía un prendedor brillante, un cráneo que hacía juego con los aros que tanto había admirado So Young la semana anterior, los cuales rara vez se quitaba, eran sus favoritos.

La blusa era blanca, la chaqueta negra y ajustada. Su cuello lo adornaba una cadena larga y algo gruesa, que llevaba colgaba una hermosa y pesada cruz, adornada con piedras negras. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola simple.

Tomó su maletín, teléfono celular, llaves y se marchó rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

-¡Sandra! ¡Llegaste!- La saludó el chico amenamente en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la oficina.

-Jung In- La chica estiró su mano para saludarlo y le hizo una reverencia.

-Han pasado muchos meses, te ves muy bien-

-¡Gracias!- Respondió la chica -¿Esperamos a alguien más?-

-Si, la escritora Lee y su asistente están en la sala de juntas esperándonos, la directora del drama y el productor musical vienen en camino-

-Ya veo ¿Van a firmar los contratos o…?-

-No, eso ya está arreglado, todos han firmado, sólo faltas tú, esta reunión es para afinar detalles del proyecto y darle el "vamos" definitivo-

-Aquí traigo el contrato- Dijo la chica abriendo su maletín –Lo revisé con mi abogado antes de viajar a Corea y está perfecto- Agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro –Ya está firmado, aquí tienes- Y se lo entregó.

Salieron de la oficina y caminaron hacia donde los esperaban; la directora del drama venía llegando, al ver a Jung In y a la chica entrar a la sala de juntas se apresuró a alcanzarlos, ingresó justo tras ellos.

-Ella es Sandra Park, la productora del drama- La presentó.

-Yo soy la escritora Lee, mucho gusto- Saludó a la chica con una reverencia.

-Encantada- Respondió.

-Ella- Dijo Jung In con un aire de orgullo –Es la asistente de la escritora Lee- Sandra le dio la mano a la chica –Y además es mi esposa Wi Mae Ri- Agregó.

-¿Tu esposa? ¡Vaya!- La chica se quedó pensando en ese nombre y atando cabos, recordó todo lo que Seo Joon le contó sobre Moo Kyul, Mae Ri y Jung In. En ese momento no estaba segura, no podía ser tanta la coincidencia.

-¿La directora y el productor musical aun no llegan?- Preguntó Jung In.

-¡Yo sí!- Dijo una voz femenina que sonó familiar a los oídos de Sandra.

La chica dio media vuelta para saludar; al hacerlo su sorpresa fue muy grande.

-¡Seo Joon!- Dijo Sandra casi gritando de la sorpresa.

-¿Darksan?- La actriz también estaba sorprendida.

Ambas se abrazaron de forma muy amena ante la mirada atenta de los demás que no entendían muy bien.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- Preguntó el director.

-Hace una semana, por casualidad- Respondió la actriz.

Jung In los invitó a tomar asiento para empezar con la reunión; estaban todos felices riendo y platicando, Sandra estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta de entrada a la sala de juntas.

Seo Joon que se encontraba frente a ella del otro lado de la gran mesa, de pronto sonrió.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas!-

Sandra se volteó a ver quién había llegado. Su asombro fue el doble al ver quién era esta vez.

Deformando la cara en una mezcla de sorpresa, desagrado y horror el chico exclamó -¡¿LA INTRUSA?!-


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Jung In se levantó de su asiento con esa calma y elegancia que lo caracteriza, Mae Ri y la escritora Lee veían al chico sin entender su reacción y el adjetivo que usó con la productora del proyecto. Seo Joon sólo sonreía, para ella era muy divertido.

-¡El terco! ¡Pero qué sorpresa Moo Kyul!- Exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace aquí la intrusa?- Dirigió la mirada a su amiga Seo Joon.

-Veo que ya se conocen- Dijo el director.

-No formalmente- Contestó Sandra sin dejar de ver al chico y luego extendió su mano para saludarlo –Mi nombre es Sandra Park-

El chico continuaba de pié plantado en su lugar sin reaccionar, se quedó viendo a Sandra con molestia, dejándola con el brazo extendido.

-¿Qué hace aquí ella?- Esta vez le habló a Jung In.

-Es la productora del drama-

Moo Kyul devolvió la mirada hacia la chica, la vio de pies a cabeza, dio media vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada.

-¡Moo Kyul!- Gritó Seo Joon mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¡Kang Moo Kyul!- Salió tras él.

Sandra volvió a sentarse, sonreía para sí pensando en la actitud infantil del rockero.

-¿Ustedes se conocen de antes?- Preguntó tímidamente Mae Ri.

-Si, nos conocemos- La sonrisa de la chica seguía plantada en su rostro –Bueno Jung In- Continuó sin quitarle la vista de encima a Mae Ri -Creo que esta reunión deberá ser programada para otro día, sin el director musical no se puede llevar a cabo-

-Pero, creo que podemos continuar sin él y luego hablamos de la banda sonora-

-NO- Dijo terminantemente la chica volviendo la mirada al director –Necesito que todos estén presentes en la toma de decisiones, cada parte es igual de importante en este proyecto, no sólo ahora, si no que también en el futuro-

-Te entiendo Sandra, pero Moo Kyul…-

-Moo Kyul es un joven inmaduro y rebelde Jung In- Interrumpió la chica –Extremadamente talentoso, pero inmaduro- Hizo una pausa –Será mejor darle un par de días para que se calme, recapacite y luego convocar una nueva reunión; por favor avísenme el día y la hora; me encantaría quedarme, pero debo marcharme, discúlpenme- Sonrió amablemente -Jung In, señoras- Dijo haciéndoles una reverencia –Creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy, hasta pronto- Se despidió y salió de la sala de juntas.

El director se sentó y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, su esposa y la escritora Lee se miraban la una a la otra sin decir palabra.

Sandra estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio y vio a Seo Joon discutiendo con Moo Kyul.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Moo Kyul?-

-¡No quiero trabajar con ella! ¡No la soporto! Si me hubieras dicho que ella iba a producir el drama no habría firmado el con…-

-Seo Joon no lo sabía- Interrumpió Sandra mientras se acercaba a ellos y ambos chicos se volteaban a verla –Así como tampoco yo sabía que ustedes estaban en este proyecto-

El chico le dirigió una mirada amenazante, la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Me voy!-

Iba a marcharse y Sandra lo detuvo agarrándolo de la chaqueta -Moo Kyul espera- Eso lo molestó aun más.

-¡SUELTAME!- Gritó dándole un manotazo para librarse de ella y continuar caminando.

-Déjalo Sandra, hablaré con él más tarde- Dijo Seo Joon tomándola del brazo -¿Te parece si vamos por un café?-

-Está bien- Contestó la chica mientras veía la delgada figura de Moo Kyul alejarse.

Al entrar a su casa, Moo Kyul fue a tumbarse en el sofá con el ceño fruncido, estaba molesto, los recuerdos de la intromisión de Sandra en el show vinieron a su mente; después de unos minutos, la voz de la chica, fuerte, poderosa, invadió su cabeza, no podía sacarla; recordó a la chica durmiendo en ese mismo sofá, cansada luego de haberlo cuidado toda la noche.

Cerró los ojos tratando de descansarlos un poco, pero el repicar de su teléfono celular lo interrumpió; lo sacó de su bolsillo y vio quién llamaba, era el director Jung, hizo una mueca de desagrado.

Llamada tras llamada, la insistencia era tanta que, molesto, decidió sacarle batería para apagarlo, lo dejó aun lado, se levantó de donde estaba y fue a su estudio a componer.

-Ese chico no va a querer trabajar conmigo- Dijo Sandra y luego le dio un sorbo a su café.

-No te preocupes, tarde o temprano tendrá que recapacitar- Afirmó Seo Joon –Trataré de hablar con él más tarde-

-¿Sabes qué? El problema es conmigo, yo iré a hablar con él-

-No creo que te escuche Sandra-

-Quiera o no, tendrá que hacerlo- Sandra estaba decidida a solucionar el problema con Moo Kyul.

-Así que productora de dramas- Dijo la actriz cambiando el tema.

-Bueno, es primera vez que produzco algo así, me dedico más a la producción musical- La chica hizo una pausa -¿Y tu? ¿Directora? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado-

-También es mi primera vez, soy actriz; Jung In me ofreció la oportunidad-

-¡Somos dos primerizas!- Exclamó Sandra y luego dio un largo suspiro. Sonrieron una a la otra y la Productora le contó su historia a Seo Joon.

Ambas chicas siguieron conversando un rato más, sentadas disfrutando de su café, pero en la mente de Sandra estaba Moo Kyul, pensaba en la terquedad del chico y lo que le diría cuando lo viera.

Después de despedirse de Seo Joon, tomó un taxi a su casa, almorzó y se cambió de ropa, estaba decidida a decirle lo que pensaba al chico.

Cuando Sandra llegó a la casa del chico, la cortina metálica de la entrada estaba abierta, tímidamente entró y lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta; asomó su cabeza, el chico estaba sentado en el sofá. Cuando la vio, se levantó de su asiento y fue a su estudio; tranquilamente, tomó una guitarra, se sentó frente al computador y se puso los audífonos ignorando completamente a la chica quién se quedó viéndolo.

Ella sintió un gran enojo, era como si estuviera solo, como si ella no existiera. Caminó hasta su lado.

-Moo Kyul ¡MOO KYUL!- Gritó.

Lentamente, el chico se volteó y se quedó viéndola, el rostro de la chica mostraba una expresión de enfado y el ceño fruncido.

Serio, la vio por unos segundos en silencio y de pronto no pudo contener la risa, bajó la cabeza, como solía hacerlo mientras se reía de alguien en su cara.

-¡¿De qué te ríes?!- Preguntó indignada la chica.

-¿Yo? No me estoy riendo- Afirmó el chico muy serio luego de levantar la mirada rápidamente.

-No veo lo que te causa tanta gracia ¿Cuál es el chiste?-

-No hay chiste, yo no me he reído- Insistió el rockero irónicamente viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto trabajar conmigo?- Preguntó Sandra después de dar un largo suspiro tratando de calmar su enojo.

-Eres intrusa, molesta, autoritaria, quieres decirme lo que debo hacer y eso no me agrada- Afirmó.

-¿Crees que siempre harás sólo lo que te gusta? La vida no se trata de hacer siempre lo que uno quiere, a veces hay que trabajar en cosas desagradables para llegar a la meta-

-No estoy de acuerdo, yo haré siempre lo que quiera hacer y no quiero trabajar cerca de una niña rica y prepotente que está acostumbrada a tenerlo todo- Contestó el chico y se volteó dándole la espalda.

Esa actitud molestó a Sandra aún más -No eres más que un niño creyéndose rockero rebelde- La chica hizo una pausa -¡Qué pena! Por tu terquedad, desperdicias el talento que tienes- La chica se enfureció con la actitud de Moo Kyul. Mientras ella le hablaba el chico seguía ignorándola. -¿Niña rica? ¿Acostumbrada a tenerlo todo? No tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida, ni siquiera has dado oportunidad a saberlo-

-¡No me interesa saberlo!- Gritó el chico mientras se ponía de pié y se volteaba hacia ella.

-Está bien, tienes razón, no tiene por qué interesarte- La chica dio un paso hacia Moo Kyul, se acercó bastante –Lo que si debe interesarte es que debes estar en la próxima reunión, debes trabajar conmigo porque firmaste un contrato y ya no puedes deshacerlo- El rostro enfurecido de Sandra estaba tan cerca que el chico podía ver claramente la furia en sus ojos y sentir su respiración. Como si se tratase de dos chicos, ella lo agarró de la chaqueta con ambas manos –Cuando te citen de nuevo a una reunión, vas a estar ahí, te guste o no- Y lo soltó bruscamente, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta con la intención de irse.

-Y si no voy ¿Qué?- Preguntó Moo Kyul. La chica se detuvo –¿Vas a demandarme?-

-Eso es una gran posibilidad- Contestó la chica volteándose hacia él.

-O tal vez… ¿Vas a acusarme con tu padre rico?-

Los ojos de la chica se aguaron un poco, estaba furiosa, pero también estaba dolida por lo que dijo Moo Kyul. El chico lo notó, sintió, por un instante muy leve, algo de compasión al verla, pero no se echó atrás en lo que pretendía decir.

-¡No me digas que vas a llorar!- Se burló –Tan dura que te ves ¿Acaso no estás un poco grande para ir a llorarle a tu papito?-

-¡KANG MOO KYUL!- Gritó Seo Joon quien había llegado unos momentos antes escuchando lo que el chico acababa de decir.

Sandra, sin decir nada, se marchó indignada. Las palabras de Moo Kyul la lastimaron; se apoyó en la pared fuera de la casa, había comenzado a llorar.

-Eres un idiota Moo Kyul- La actriz estaba molesta.

-¿Por decirle a esa intrusa la verdad?-

-¡Por hablar estupideces y ser un maldito insensible! ¿Cómo puedes ofender así a alguien? No tienes idea de lo que hablas, desde un principio ella ha tratado de ayudarte-

El chico caminó a tumbarse en el sofá, la actriz se sentó frente a él, estaba decidida a hacerlo entender y con la intención de que se diera cuenta cuánto había herido a Sandra, decidió contarle la historia de la chica.

Sandra caminó varias horas por Hongdae, las palabras del chico y los recuerdos la invadían. Recordaba a su padre, el dolor de no haberlo visto antes de morir para decirle que lo amaba y que no estaba molesta con él.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el bar de Lee, entró y se sentó en la barra, habían pasado horas desde que dejó la casa de Moo Kyul. Una banda estaba dando un show.

El dueño del bar pudo darse cuenta de lo pensativa y triste que se veía su amiga. Sin preguntarle le sirvió un trago, en silencio ella lo aceptó. Sacó su teléfono celular y vio la hora, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, luego lo puso a un lado sin notar que apenas lo había dejado sobre el mesón, el aparato había comenzado a vibrar.

-Sandra-

-¿Uh?

-Tienes una llamada- Lee le indicó el teléfono celular que la chica acababa de dejar encima de la barra.

-¿Alo?- Contestó la chica desganada, Seo Joon era quien llamaba.

-¿Sandra? ¿Dónde estás? Apenas puedo escucharte-

-En el bar de Lee, donde nos conocimos-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes-

-Espérame ahí, en seguida voy para allá-

-Te dije que no te preocupes, pronto iré a mi casa, preferiría estar sola-

-¿Puedo verte en tu casa? Dame tu dirección-

-¡Aaaah!- Suspiró la chica –Seo Joon, de verdad no es necesario, quiero estar sola-

-Dame tu dirección de todos modos, si no quieres ahora, podemos vernos mañana ¿Te parece?-

-Está bien- De mala gana la chica le dio la dirección de su casa a la actriz y luego de despedirse colgó.

-Moo Kyul debo irme… ¿Moo Kyul?- Al estar al teléfono con Sandra, Seo Joon no se dio cuenta que el chico se había marchado -¿Y ahora dónde se fue?-

-Sandra, basta- Le dijo Lee quitándole de la mano el vaso, la chica había bebido un trago tras otro en muy poco tiempo, iba empezando la tercera botella de soju.

-Déjame Lee- Balbuceó la chica.

-No estás acostumbrada a beber tanto Sandra, por favor déjalo ya. Llamaré un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa-

-¡Que me dejes te dije!- Le gritó molesta y siguió bebiendo.

Hace mucho que alguien la observaba desde un rincón. Ella estaba sumida entre sus pensamientos y el soju.

-Sandra- Alguien le tocó el hombro -¡Sandra!-

La chica volteó a ver quién le hablaba –¡Oh! ¡El terco idiota!- Exclamó con una sonrisa tonta y cayó desmayada por la borrachera apoyando la cabeza en la barra.

-Moo Kyul, llévala a su casa por favor-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Quién más?-

-Pero…-

-Moo Kyul por favor, en esa condición no puede seguir aquí, llévatela-

Al chico no le quedó más remedio que hacer lo que Lee le pidió; como pudo la ayudó a levantarse y caminar. Hizo parar un taxi y se subió con ella.

-Sandra… ¡Sandra!-

-¿Mmm?- Respondió la chica sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Dónde está tu casa?-

-Ganmmmm…-

-¿Dónde? ¡Sandra!- Trató de despertarla.

-Gangnam- Respondió apenas.

-¿Gangnam? ¡Aish!-

Moo Kyul sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a Seo Joon para pedirle la dirección de la chica; le dio las indicaciones al taxista y se fueron rumbo a casa de Sandra.

Seo Joon, después de colgar la llamada se quedó sonriendo.

Al bajar del taxi con la chica, Moo Kyul se quedó viendo asombrado el gran edificio; la chica apenas se sostenía por sí misma; trató que caminara apoyada en él pero fue imposible, así que a duras penas la cargó en la espalda.

Cuando entró le pidió al conserje que lo acompañara hasta el departamento de la chica; en la condición que ella se encontraba le sería imposible decir la combinación de la puerta.

Una vez dentro la recostó sobre la cama y se quedó viéndola, se sentía arrepentido de la forma en que la trató más temprano.

La cubrió con una manta y le echó un vistazo al lugar. No sabía qué más hacer, fue a la cocina por un café, eran más de las diez de la noche; estaba indeciso entre marcharse o quedarse con ella. El timbre de la puerta sonó.

Al abrir, se encontró con un chico occidental, de pelo castaño claro, delgado y unos centímetros más alto que él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó el desconocido en perfecto coreano –Este es el departamento de Sandra Park ¿No?-

-Eeem, si- Respondió el rockero confundido –Kang Moo Kyul- Se presentó con una reverencia.

-Necesito hablar con ella-

-Ella está…- Se giró indicando la habitación de la chica pero no alcanzó a darse cuenta cuando el desconocido ya había entrado llamándola.

-¿Sandra? Sandra, linda ¿Dónde estás?-

Moo Kyul se quedó viéndolo cómo entraba a la habitación de la chica con toda la confianza del mundo. Intrigado lo siguió.

-¡Sandra! ¡Dios! Pero ¿Qué te pasó?- El chico se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el rockero observándolo.

-¿Tú le diste de beber de esa manera?- Lo interrogó.

-¿Yo? Yo no…-

-¡Qué idiota! Ella no está acostumbrada a beber de esa forma- Le reclamó.

-Pero yo…-

-Puedes irte, yo me encargo de ella- Lo interrumpió.

Sin darse cuenta, Moo Kyul estaba siendo llevado a la puerta y echado así sin más por el recién llegado, quien se notaba estaba muy molesto por encontrar a la chica en esa condición.

El rockero se quedó unos momentos en el pasillo pensando: ¿Quién era ese idiota? ¿El novio de Sandra?


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

El asiento en el parque frente al edificio donde vivía Sandra estaba frío, sólo quedaban unas pocas luces encendidas en las estructuras aledañas, muchas eran oficinas. La luz brillante de una enorme pantalla led en la cima de un rascacielos iluminaba el rostro pensativo de Moo Kyul; con el ceño fruncido el chico no se quitaba de la mente el rostro de aquel extraño. Después de unos minutos, se levantó y se fue.

-Hey- Una voz suave y familiar despertó a la chica de su profundo sueño a la mañana del día siguiente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos.

-¡Sandra!-

-¿Quién…? ¡¿Greg?!- Abrió los ojos sorprendida –Tú ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Llegué ayer- Contestó el chico con una sonrisa –Levántate, ven a desayunar conmigo- El chico salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Sandra se sentía mareada, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía cómo llegó a su casa.

El chico había preparado un rico desayuno para dos, los sonidos del estómago de Sandra lo hicieron soltar una carcajada cuando ella llegó a sentarse a la mesa.

-¡Huele delicioso!- Exclamó entusiasmada.

-Pues come- Dijo él indicándole el plato con la mano.

-¡Mmmmm! No sólo huele, está delicioso- Afirmó la chica mientras saboreaba la comida –Vas a decirme ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Negocios-

-Espera- Reflexionó la chica -¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo es que sabes dónde vivo? Yo aun no le digo a nadie mi dirección, ni siquiera mamá lo sabe-

-Llamé a Lee, tu amigo del bar-

Sandra se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-¿Fuiste a buscarme al bar de Lee?-

-Bueno, yo…-

-Entonces así es como llegué- Reflexionó en voz alta -¿Tú me trajiste?-

El chico recordó por unos segundos la escena de la noche anterior cuando Moo Kyul le abrió la puerta, era evidente que Sandra no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. Le contestó con una amplia sonrisa. Y la chica, erróneamente, lo interpretó como un "si".

-Seo Joon-

-Dime Mae Ri-

-Eeem…- Titubeó la chica.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la actriz volteándose hacia ella y dejando a un lado los papeles que revisaba.

-La productora…-

-¿Sandra? ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?- Seo Joon la interrumpió. El silencio de la chica hizo evidente que eso era lo que quería preguntar –Sandra es coreano americana, heredera de la empresa de su padre, solía liderar una banda.- Le explicó -¿Algo más?

-Es que ayer…-

¿Quieres saber por qué Moo Kyul reaccionó así?- Preguntó La actriz y Mae Ri asintió tímidamente -Me da la impresión de que no está interesada en Moo Kyul y a él no le cae bien ¿Eso es lo que quieres saber?-

-Yo…-

-No me digas que ahora estás viendo a Moo Kyul como lo hacías antes- Refiriéndose a la relación que tuvieron años atrás –Estás casada con Jung In ¿No lo recuerdas?-

La chica se sintió avergonzada, en silencio salió rápidamente de la oficina de la, ahora, directora del nuevo drama.

Seo Joon se quedó viéndola hasta que cruzó la puerta, se levantó y fue a prepararse una taza de café, era temprano en la mañana.

Se acababa de sentar de nuevo frente a su escritorio cuando Jung In entró, necesitaba hablar con ella y ponerse de acuerdo para programar la nueva reunión, pero le extrañó la actitud de su esposa cuando se la cruzó fuera de la oficina de la directora, ella ni siquiera notó que había pasado por su lado.

-¿Qué pasó con Mae Ri?- Preguntó el director.

-No sé, creo que recordó algo urgente que tenía que hacer- La chica se hizo la desentendida.

-Ok. Bueno, debemos programar una nueva reunión ¿Crees que esta vez Moo Kyul va a acceder?-

-Hablaré con él- Contestó la chica. Jun In se quedó de pié frente al escritorio como esperando -¿Ahora?- Preguntó ante la mirada fija del director. El asintió con un gesto.

La chica tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a Moo Kyul.

-¡Quee!- Contestó una voz desganada y somnolienta.

-¿Moo Kyul? Necesito hablar contigo-

-¡Queeeee!-

-Estoy programando una nueva reunión con…-

-Está bien ¿Cuándo?- Interrumpió.

-Emm- La respuesta del rockero extrañó a la chica –Mañana temprano-

-Si, si- Contestó el chico y colgó la llamada.

Seo Joon se sorprendió, pensaba que le costaría convencerlo. Le informó a Jung In y empezó a hacer algunas llamadas para coordinar la nueva reunión.

-¿Quién era?-

-Seo Joon, la directora del drama que voy a producir, me avisó que hay una reunión mañana temprano- Contestó Sandra.

-Aaah- El chico se quedó pensativo un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo después de tu reunión?-

-¡Claro!-

-Ahora debo dejarte, tengo unos asuntos que arreglar antes de la hora de almuerzo-

-Está bien, te veo mañana-

Greg se despidió de Sandra y se marchó. La chica aun se sentía un poco mal de la borrachera de la noche anterior.

Se fue a dar una ducha, con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente empezó a recordar, Moo Kyul le había dicho palabras que muchas veces fueron repetidas por personas que creían que su vida era fácil por el hecho de tener un padre exitoso y rico.

Lo que pocos sabían era que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad; el padre de la chica era estricto y pensaba que cada quien debía ganarse a punta de su propio esfuerzo el dinero. Nunca hizo diferencias entre quienes trabajaban con él, tampoco con Sandra, desde muy joven la chica debió trabajar como un empleado más, nunca recibió dinero de su padre sin entregar algo a cambio.

Cuando entró a la universidad, sus estudios fueron pagados con su propio sueldo, un poco más alto que el de un empleado corriente, pero no menos válido.

Solía entregar la correspondencia en las oficinas de la empresa, servir café e incluso dirigirse a su padre como Presidente Park, mientras estuviera en horarios de trabajo.

Si necesitaba dinero para comprar un disco, comer fuera, salir a divertirse, debía trabajar horas extras.

Terminó su carrera con un buen promedio, pero no quería ejercer junto a su padre, la música le apasionaba, fue entonces cuando se produjo la fuerte pelea con él y el quiebre de la relación padre e hija, se fue sola a Boston y debió seguir trabajando para vivir y cumplir su sueño.

De pronto el rostro de Moo Kyul vino a su mente, le parecía extraño; como un sueño, recordaba haberlo visto la noche anterior pero no estaba segura, a ratos el recuerdo era muy real.

Se quedó el resto del día en casa, no se sentía muy bien, nunca había bebido a ese extremo, el dolor de cabeza por la resaca no la dejaba concentrarse. Fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama; estaba despierta pero con los ojos cerrados.

Después de un par de horas, el dolor se fue atenuando; para relajarse, decidió poner algo de música en el estéreo, se levantó y caminó hacia el mueble donde tenía, ordenadamente organizados, todos los discos compactos.

Estaba indecisa entre Joe Satriani, Richie Kotzen o Steve Vai, le gustaba mucho el trabajo instrumental de esos guitarristas.

Estaba a punto de elegir a Satriani, pero pasando el dedo por los discos se encontró con el de Perfección Absoluta, lo sacó de su lugar, lo observó unos momentos y Joe quedó en el olvido, no pudo evitar hacer esa elección, desde que lo escuchó por primera vez le había encantado; no entendía por qué no habían tenido éxito siendo una banda tan buena.

Ideas rondaban su mente, pero sabía que sería difícil llevarlas a cabo, la personalidad de ese chico era difícil de llevar, pero su talento era inmenso.

En medio de la primera canción, el repicar de su teléfono celular interrumpió.

-¿Alo?-

-¡Darksaaaan!- Respondió una voz muy alegre desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡¿Bae Yong?!- Preguntó la chica sorprendida -¿Estás en Seúl?-

-¡Si Darksan! Vine con los chicos al bar de Lee y nos contó que estás en Corea-

-¿Jae Hyun y Jin Ho están contigo?-

-¡Claro! ¡Ven a beber algo con nosotros!-

-¡Enseguida voy!- Respondió entusiasmada de volver a ver a sus grandes amigos.

La chica se puso muy feliz, no esperaba encontrarse con los chicos de su banda, había pasado mucho desde que se separaron después de la muerte de su padre. Ellos se habían ido a probar suerte a Japón, eso fue lo último que Sandra supo de sus ellos.

Cuando llegó al bar de Lee fue recibida con muchos abrazos, todos estaban felices de volverse a ver.

-Así que ¿Productora de dramas?- Preguntó Bae Yong.

-¡Si! Es algo nuevo, pero interesante- Dijo la chica sonriente.

-Noona- Le habló Jin Ho -¿Y el Comeback cuándo?-

-¿Comeback? ¡Estás loco! Ya no puedo volver a eso-

-¿Por qué no noona?-

-Mis prioridades son otras ahora Jin Ho- Contestó seriamente la chica.

-Antes tu prioridad era el rock- Afirmó Bae Yong con voz triste.

-La vida cambia chicos, no se desanimen. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no vuelva a cantar una canción algún día- Les sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Y por qué no cantas ahora?- Interrumpió Lee que acababa de llegar hasta donde conversaban los chicos.

-¡¿Ahora?!-

-¡Siiiiiii!- Todos exclamaron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-Están locos de remate, de ninguna forma- Afirmó la chica negando con la cabeza.

-¿A qué le temes?- Preguntó una voz familiar detrás de Sandra.

-¿Y éste quién es?- Se preguntaban los chicos unos a otros.

Sandra se volteó -¿Moo Kyul?- La chica estaba sorprendida.

-Ya te vi cantar una vez, pero fue con mi banda…-

-¿Cantaste con su banda noona?- Preguntó Jin Ho.

-Es una larga historia, luego les cuento-

-¿Por qué no demuestras qué tan bien lo haces con tu propia banda?- El tono del chico sonaba desafiante –Me encantaría verte-

-Pues no creo que pueda-

-Lo reconozco, a pesar de que para mi sigues siendo una intrusa, aquella vez lo hiciste bien-

-¡Wooo! ¡GRACIAS!- Contestó la chica irónicamente.

-De verdad, quiero verte en el escenario, quiero estar seguro de que puedo confiar en ti-

-¿Quién te dijo que yo necesito que confíes en mí?- Se rió.

-No puedo trabajar con alguien en quién no confío-

-Ya veo. Quieres decir que si subo al escenario ahora ¿Vamos a poder trabajar juntos sin que hagas berrinche?-

El chico sonrió para sí por unos segundos mientras Sandra lo veía fijamente, cruzada de brazos y los demás los observaban expectantes.

-Está bien, si subes a cantar con tu banda ahora, trabajaremos juntos y sin problemas-

-¡Siiiiii!- Gritaron los chicos al unísono.

–¡Fénix está de vuelta!- Exclamó Lee y llevó a los chicos al camerino para que probaran instrumentos y tocaran un par de acordes antes de subir a escena.

Moo Kyul se quedó sentado en la barra; luego de unos minutos Lee subió al escenario y presentó a la banda, fue una sorpresa para quienes estaban en el lugar, no había show programado para esa noche.

Los primeros acordes sonaron, el Hard Rock invadió el lugar, la voz fuerte y poderosa de Sandra llamó la atención de los presentes; muchos llamaron a sus amigos para que vinieran al bar; poco a poco, se corrió la voz y empezó a llegar más gente.

Greg paseaba por Hongdae, vio cómo algunos chicos corrían en la misma dirección, de curioso, los siguió. Cuando llegó cerca de la puerta del local pudo escuchar la voz de Sandra. Aun sin convencerse, entró; le sorprendió mucho ver a la chica cantando sobre el escenario.

Caminó hacia el interior y se apoyó en un pilar, empezó a mirar a su alrededor, de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en la barra, reconoció de inmediato a Moo Kyul, quien sonreía observando a Sandra. Lo vio con enojo, no le gustaba ese chico, le daba mala espina.

Cuando terminaron el show y bajaron del escenario, se fueron directo a la barra. Sandra extendió su mano hacia Moo Kyul.

-¿Hacemos el trato?- Le preguntó la chica.

El chico contestó estrechando la mano de Sandra y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ok Chicos, esta noche yo invito, eso si, no beberé-

-¿Por qué noona?- Preguntó Jin Ho.

-Porque no, anoche bebí mucho- Respondió la chica, esto le dio pié a Moo Kyul para hablarle de ese asunto, quería disculparse y preguntarle cómo había amanecido después de semejante borrachera.

-A propósito de ayer…-

-No te preocupes Moo Kyul, no pasa nada- Lo interrumpió, la chica pensó en lo que el cantante le dijo la tarde anterior.

-Necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes?-

-Está bien- Respondió la chica y luego le habló a sus amigos –Chicos ¿Podrían dejarnos unos momentos para hablar?- Asintieron sin decir palabra y se fueron.

-Bueno yo… Emm…- El chico titubeaba un poco, Sandra lo veía con cara de pregunta –La verdad quiero disculparme por cómo te traté, yo no sabía…-

-Te dije que no te preocuparas, todo mundo tiende a pensar que mi vida ha sido fácil y que por tener una familia con dinero todo se me ha dado como en cuento de hadas-

-Pero aún así quiero disculparme contigo-

-Disculpa aceptada- Le sonrió –Olvidemos eso, está en el pasado y espero que, de ahora en adelante, nos llevemos bien-

El chico le sonrió dulcemente, Sandra le hablaba de la reunión del día siguiente, de las expectativas que tenía para el proyecto; Moo Kyul la veía con atención, de repente se dio cuenta que no estaba escuchando realmente lo que ella le decía, a decir verdad, dentro de su mente, se estaba dando cuenta que esta chica lo estaba cautivando, que en realidad siempre había tratado de ayudarlo; hace mucho que no había alguien que se preocupara así por él, no desde su relación con Mae Ri.

Pero esta chica era diferente, amaba lo mismo que él, la música, el rock, lo llevaba en las venas, era su esencia. Era una mujer fuerte, de gran carácter, no se espantaba ante nada, enfrentaba las cosas, era decidida.

Poco a poco, mientras la chica le hablaba, gesto tras gesto, se sentía más y más cautivado.

Todo esto era observado por Greg, no le gustaba esa situación, le molestaba; estaba pensando en qué hacer.

Los chicos de la banda de Sandra también estaban observándolos, estaban curiosos de saber de dónde había salido ese chico rockero.

Jae Hyun, el bajista de la banda y el más callado, notó que Greg estaba observando a su amiga.

-¿Hyung?- Le preguntó a Bae Yong –Ése que está ahí ¿Es Greg?-

-¡Oh! Si, es él- Contestó y caminó hacia donde estaba el chico occidental.

-¿Greg?- Le tocó el hombro.

-¡Bae Yong! ¿Cómo estás?-

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Darksan sabe que estás aquí?-

-Si, si sabe y llegué ayer... Bae Yong ¿Sabes quién es ése que está con Sandra?-

-Amm, pues, creo que trabajan juntos en eso que Darksan está produciendo-

-Mmm, ya veo- Greg no dejaba de observar a la chica y su acompañante.

Lee estaba atento a todo lo que pasaba, se movía en la barra sin dejar de ver alrededor, Sandra hablando sin parar, la cara de idiota de Moo Kyul mientras seguía los gestos de la chica con la mirada, Greg observando la escena apoyado en un pilar y platicando con Bae Yong. Era muy observador, nada se le escapaba; sabía por boca de la chica, la historia que había detrás:

Como suele ser costumbre en Corea, el padre de Sandra estaba de acuerdo con las uniones por conveniencia.

Gregory Liebermann, era sobrino de la madre de Sandra, hijo adoptivo de su hermano; la chica y él eran primos, pero no de sangre. El anhelo de Park Shin Soo siempre fue que su hija se casara con Greg, ya que su padre tenía una gran empresa en Alemania, su país natal. El chico había nacido en dicho país, luego de que sus padres se casaran, pero su adolescencia la vivió en Estados Unidos.

Greg y Sandra fueron a la misma preparatoria en Nueva York; el chico, vivía en casa de ella y Shin Soo lo quería como a un hijo. Cuando terminó la preparatoria volvió a Alemania para ir a la universidad.

Los padres de ambos siempre hacían negocios juntos, uno de esos negocios era el plan de fusión entre las empresas familiares a través del matrimonio de Sandra y Gregory.

Ella siempre se negó a tal proposición, veía a Greg como un hermano, no cabía en su cabeza la posibilidad de unirse a él de esa forma. Pero el chico se había enamorado de ella y estaba feliz con la decisión de su padre, plan que se vio truncado por la pelea entre su tío y Sandra.

Él siempre guardó la esperanza de que ella recapacitara, volviera a su casa en Nueva York y siguiera los planes de Shin Soo, pero todo se fue abajo cuando supo que la chica se había ido a Corea con su banda y luego, aún más con la muerte del padre de ella.

Sandra se levantó para ir al baño, Moo Kyul se quedó solo por unos instantes, Lee se le acercó.

-Moo Kyul-

-¿Uh?- El cantante no despegaba la mirada de la figura de Sandra que se perdía entre la gente.

-¡KANG MOO KYUL!- Le gritó.

-¡Qué!- Respondió molesto girándose hacia Lee.

-Cambia la cara de idiota o Darksan se dará cuenta-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál cara? ¿Cuenta de qué?-

-De que te gusta- Respondió Lee con una sonrisa picarona en la cara.

-¿Gustarme?- El chico frunció el ceño.

-Falta poco para que se te caiga la baba, no te hagas-

-¡HA HA! Estás loco-

Lee se reía viendo la reacción de Moo Kyul. El chico lo negaba terminantemente, pero se le notaba en los ojos, Sandra le gustaba.

Greg estaba esperando que la chica saliera del baño para abordarla, no pensaba dejar que ella siguiera su plática con el rockero ese.

Cuando la vio salir caminó rápidamente en dirección a ella.

-Mira Moo Kyul- Dijo Lee –Ahí va tu "Competencia"- Le indicaba hacia Greg.

-¿Quién es ése?-

Mientras, Greg ya había llegado hasta Sandra. La tomó del brazo sorprendiéndola.

-¡Hola de nuevo!- La saludó.

-Greg ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba paseando por el barrio y me metí a este antro a beber algo, te acabo de ver ¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar más tranquilo?-

-Emm, es que no estoy sola, estoy con los chicos de la banda y con…-

-Apenas llegué ayer- La interrumpió -Y quiero pasar un rato juntos antes que ambos empecemos con nuestros trabajos, luego no tendremos tiempo-

-Si lo tendremos, no te preocupes; por hoy estoy ocupada, debo continuar hablando con alguien-

Lee y Moo Kyul veían la escena, Greg no soltaba el brazo de la chica, el rockero se levantó de su asiento, pero Lee se le adelantó.

-Hola Greg, mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Por qué no habías venido antes?-

-Cómo estás Lee, qué bueno verte- El chico se puso algo nervioso –Sandra, vamos ¿Si?- Le rogó.

-Espera un momento- Dijo la chica zafándose de la mano de Greg –¿Cómo que no has venido al bar? Tú me llevaste a casa anoche ¿No?-

-¿Tan borracha estabas que no recuerdas?- Preguntó Lee –Anoche te fuiste con Moo Kyul, no con Greg- Le aseguró.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica sorprendida. Luego se volteó hacia Greg -¿Por qué me mentiste?-

-Vámonos y te explicaré, pero en otro lugar ¿Si?- La volvió a tomar firmemente del brazo.

-¡NO! ¡Suéltame!-

-¡Vámonos Sandra!- Insistió el chico jalándola.

-No iré contigo, no insistas- La chica trataba de zafarse pero no podía.

-¡SUÉLTALA!- Dijo firmemente Moo Kyul.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

-¿Y éste quién es?- Preguntó viéndolo despectivamente.

-Te dije que la sueltes- Amenazó Moo Kyul.

-Sandra, vámonos- Greg se volteó hacia ella.

-No voy a irme contigo- Afirmó la chica –Además, me mentiste, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras-

-Yo nunca te dije que fui quien te llevó a tu casa-

La chica hizo memoria, en realidad, Greg tenía razón, él nunca le dijo que había sido quien la llevó. Se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Tampoco lo negaste, debiste aclararlo de inmediato cuando te diste cuenta que estaba equivocada, el silencio otorga- Respondió molesta la chica –Después hablaremos, ahora estoy ocupada- Afirmó zafándose de él y caminando hacia la barra.

Moo Kyul veía a Greg con enojo, desde que lo echó del departamento de Sandra temprano en la mañana, aquel personaje se le había atravesado entre ceja y ceja; por su actitud prepotente y altanera no le caía nada bien.

El cantante se giró para ir con la chica y seguir su plática.

-¿En serio prefieres irte con un infeliz bastardo como ese?- Gritó Greg.

Sandra se volteó enojada, iba a contestarle cuando, al ver la escena, se quedó estática, ojos y boca abierta, sin creer lo que veía: Moo Kyul estaba llegando hasta Greg y en fracción de segundos ya lo había golpeado.

Se asustó, corrió hacia ellos, temía por Moo Kyul; recordó que cuando Gregory vivió con su familia en Nueva York, ya que su padre lo quería como a un hijo, solía entrenarlo en artes marciales junto a ella. Ambos sabían defenderse muy bien, incluso solían competir para practicar. Supo de inmediato que si Greg quería, podía darle una paliza al rockero.

El puñetazo de Moo Kyul le dio vuelta la cara al otro chico y lo dejó sangrando de la boca. Greg se enfureció, el enojo en su rostro mostraba lo que pretendía hacer. La chica corrió hacia ellos, el cantante se sorprendió, Sandra se interpuso dándole la espalda.

-¡Basta los dos!- Gritó.

-¡Sandra quítate!- Ordenó Greg.

-¡NO!- Gritó la chica -Sabes que la violencia no me gusta, además, él está en desventaja- Dijo indicando hacia sus espaldas con un gesto.

Moo Kyul se molestó, no era agradable que una chica lo defendiera, él sabía hacerlo por sí mismo. Sin aviso, la hizo a un lado para enfrentar al otro chico, no era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No necesito que me defiendas- Dijo firmemente.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte roquerito?- El tono de Greg era burlesco. Eso aumentó el enojo de Moo Kyul quien hizo un ademán de írsele encima.

En cuestión de un segundo, Greg se había girado elevando una pierna, la patada iba directo al rostro de Moo Kyul, pero una mano se interpuso.

-¡BASTA!- Dijo Sandra sosteniendo del tobillo la pierna de Greg, a escasos centímetros de la cara del cantante.

Ambos la vieron sorprendidos, no se lo esperaban.

-¿Estás demente? Sabes bien lo que nos enseñó mi padre, esto no debes hacerlo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario- Dijo mientras soltaba la pierna del chico –Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos- Reflexionó –Moo Kyul- Dijo volteándose a verlo –Discúlpame, será mejor que me lo lleve de aquí, te veré mañana en la reunión-

Luego de eso, tomó a Greg del brazo y lo arrastró a la salida; el chico no dejaba de ver al cantante con odio, si hubiera podido, le habría dado la paliza de su vida. Sandra sabía eso, por eso decidió irse con él, no le gustaba usar la violencia para solucionar problemas así, su padre le había enseñado que las artes marciales son, además de una forma de purificar el alma y llenar de energía el cuerpo, para defenderse en situaciones que requieran una solución extrema, sólo si no hay más remedio.

Ése era el problema de Gregory, solía jactarse frente a sus compañeros de universidad de lo bien que lo hacía, de sus golpes perfectos y certeros. A la chica nunca le gustó esa actitud, siempre se lo repudiaba.

Moo Kyul, un poco confundido, no esperaba que Sandra decidiera irse con Greg, quería que se quedara con él.

-Moo Kyul, no te preocupes- Le dijo Lee, quien había observado todo. El chico siguió en silencio -¡Vaya golpe el que le diste al imbécil!- Exclamó riendo.

El chico lo vio serio por unos instantes y luego sonrió, en realidad había sido un gran golpe el que le dio.

-Hyung- Dijo Bae Yong dirigiéndose al cantante –Nunca antes vi que alguien le diera un golpe así a Gregory-

-¿Y ustedes dónde estaban que no lo detuvieron?- Preguntó Lee.

-Estábamos viendo todo desde allá- Contestó Jae Hyun.

Pero debieron detenerlo ¡Dejaron a Darksan con el problema!-

-Lee- Dijo Jin Ho algo avergonzado –No nos atrevimos-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Moo Kyul intrigado.

-¡Porque da miedo!- Exclamó Bae Yong.

-Pero si ustedes son tres- Agregó Lee.

-Si, pero una vez lo vimos pelear contra varios chicos y los dejó inconcientes a todos- Dijo Jae Hyun.

-La única que le gana es Darksan- Afirmó Jin Ho –Sólo ella es capaz de detenerlo-

Esto dejó pensando a Moo Kyul, esa chica era una caja de sorpresas cada vez más interesante.

Luego Lee les invitó unos tragos, se quedaron conversando por mucho rato.

-Sigues siendo tan idiota como antes- Dijo la chica molesta mientras conducía.

-Debiste dejarme-

-¿Dejarte? ¿Estás demente?-

-El imbécil se merece una paliza-

-¿Y él qué hizo? ¿Si se puede saber?-

-Meterse contigo-

-¿Meterse conmigo? ¿Qué insinúas?-

-Lo sabes bien, no te hagas-

-No lo sé y no me hago ¿Podrías ser claro en lo que dices?-

-¡Aish! Sandra, de verdad…- Negó para sí moviendo la cabeza.

-¡¿De verdad qué?!-

-¡Eres tan ingenua! Es claro que anda tras tuyo-

-Insisto, estás loco- Dijo la chica con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que vio una oportunidad en ti, tiene una banda ¿Cierto?-

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Ves? Seguro quiere ligarte y que le produzcas un disco-

-No sabes lo que hablas, de veras. El asunto con él es el trabajo en el drama que produciré, hasta le caigo mal- Afirmó la chica –Por otra parte, tiene un gran talento, una voz increíble- Se quedó pensativa un momento.

-¡Ay no!- Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro.

-¿Ahora qué pasa?-

-¡Te gusta el imbécil!-

-Realmente no tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, parece que no me conocieras después de tantos años-

-Justamente porque te conozco es que lo digo Sandra-

-No quiero hablar más de esto- La chica frunció el ceño y siguió conduciendo en silencio. Dejó a Greg en su hotel y luego se fue a su casa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento, fue directo a la cocina por un café; se quedó observando la taza humeante. Pensaba en las palabras de Greg.

-¿Gustarme Moo Kyul?- Se preguntó en voz alta. Negó con la cabeza, se sentó a beber el café y luego se fue a dormir.

-Hola mi amor- Saludó Jung In a su esposa cuando llegó de la casa de la escritora Lee.

-¿Uh?- La chica estaba pensativa.

-¡Mae Ri!-

-¡Oh! Disculpa Jung, hola-

-Estás en otro mundo ¿Qué tuviste que hacer hoy tan urgente? ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-¿Urgente?- La chica estaba perdida, no sabía de qué le hablaba su esposo.

-Esta mañana ni siquiera me viste cuando saliste de la oficina de Seo Joon, pasaste por mi lado-

-¡Aaah! Es que…-

-Ella me dijo que tenías algo urgente qué hacer- La interrumpió -¿Tuviste algún problema?-

-Ammm…- La chica estaba nerviosa, se notaba –No es nada, papá me llamó por un asunto, pero ya se solucionó- Mintió.

-¿Qué le pasó?- El chico se preocupó un poco.

-Ya te dije, no es nada, no te preocupes-

-Está bien-

Mae Ri estaba rara, se sentía rara, actuaba raro. Las palabras claras de Seo Joon la habían remecido, la actriz siempre era directa cuando hablaba, no se andaba con rodeos. Escuchar todo eso la hizo pensar; estaba segura de su amor por Jung In, pero ver a Moo Kyul después de un tiempo le hizo recordar su historia juntos.

Se sentó a la mesa a cenar con su esposo, estaba en silencio. Luego de recorrer en su mente lo vivido con el cantante, recordó también el quiebre, la monotonía, las discusiones, romper y volver tantas veces.

Para ella, ese amor tan lindo que tuvo junto a Moo Kyul se había apagado hasta desaparecer. Entonces ¿Qué le preocupaba? ¿Por qué de pronto estaba pensando en el chico nuevamente?

Después de la cena, en silencio, fue a dormir.

-¡Lalalalalalalalala!- Balbuceaban alegremente Moo Kyul, Bae Yong, Jin Ho y Jae Hyun. Abrazados como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se reían y trataban de cantar.

-Bae Yong, es así: Like crazy just run, run, run, running, go, go, buttake my bus… to the stage- Cantaba repetidamente tratando de enseñarle la letra de la canción a sus nuevos amigos.

-Hyung- Dijo Jin Ho -¿Qué significa la letra de My Bus?-

El cantante lo vio fijamente un momento con el ceño fruncido, se quedó estático, se tambaleaba de vez en cuando, estaba bastante borracho.

-¡Moo Kyul!- Gritó una voz desde lejos, el chico se volteó a ver quién era.

-¿Ri No?- Apenas distinguía por lo mareado que estaba, una vez que el otro chico se acercó pudo verlo mejor -¡Es Ri No!- Se puso a reír con cara de idiota.

-Hyung ¿Dónde andabas? Te estuve llamando por teléfono para juntarnos-

-Yo estaba… Estaba…- No podía pensar claramente.

-Estábamos en el bar de Lee- Dijo Bae Yong.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son?- Preguntó Yo Han que acababa de llegar hasta ellos.

-Ellos son de la banda de Sandra- Contestó Moo Kyul.

-¿Sandra? ¿Quién es Sandra?-

-La banda de Darksan- Contestó Jin Ho.

-¿Ella tiene una banda? ¡Genial!- Dijo Ri No entusiasmado.

-¡Aish! No los presenté chicos, ellos son Bae Yong, Jin Ho y Jae Hyun-

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Ri No y él es Yo han, somos de la banda Perfección Absoluta junto a Moo Kyul.

-¿Y Re Oh?- Preguntó el cantante mirando alrededor.

-Está esperándonos, íbamos a reunirnos donde siempre- Contestó Yo Han.

-¡Pues vamos todos!- Propuso Moo Kyul.

-No Hyung, tú estás muy borracho, es mejor que te llevemos a tu casa. Llamaré a Re Oh para que nos juntemos allá- Ri No sacó su teléfono celular y le marcó a su amigo. Quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse en casa del cantante.

Al llegar, aunque tenía ganas de seguir con la fiesta, los chicos lo obligaron a recostarse en la cama. Moo Kyul se durmió profundamente.

Los chicos de ambas bandas se sentaron, algo amontonados, en la salita de estar. Luego de unos minutos llegó Re Oh, traía bolsas con cervezas, soju y algunos snacks para comer.

Los seis chicos se llevaron muy bien de inmediato, hablaron toda la noche, se contaron historias, entre ellas la de Sandra y la del contrato de cien días entre el cantante, Jung In y Mae Ri. También hablaron de por qué esa historia había terminado.

-Pues, nuestra noona es ideal para Hyung- Reflexionó Bae Yong.

-¡No sueñes!- Rió Yo Han –Moo Kyul no la soporta, "La intrusa" le dice; además, él no toma en serio a ninguna chica desde que terminó con Mae Ri noona-

-Pues eso no es posible- Negó Jin Ho –Antes de emborracharnos en el bar de Lee, le dio un puñetazo en plena cara a Greg, todo por Darksan-

Los amigos de Moo Kyul se vieron unos a otros sorprendidos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó Re Oh.

-¡Claro!- Dijo Bae Yong.

–Lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos- Agregó Jae Hyun.

-Y ¿Quién es Greg?- Preguntó Yo Han.

Siguieron conversando; los amigos de Sandra relataron con detalle cómo estuvo todo en el bar de Lee, los otros tres escuchaban atentamente.

-Hyung no hace esas cosas. Tal vez está interesado en Darksan noona- Reflexionó Ri No.

Moo Kyul, había despertado hace unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que los chicos hablaban, se había quedado recostado, poniendo atención a la conversación: ¿Tenían razón? ¿Realmente le gustaba esa chica?

Lee ya se lo había dicho, se le notaba la cara de bobo mientras conversaba con ella, antes del incidente con Greg; en realidad, desde la primera vez que se encontraron le había llamado la atención, sólo estaba en negación por su necedad y actitud estúpida de rockero duro. Ni siquiera Mae Ri le había causado ese interés cuando se conocieron.

Reflexionó con los ojos cerrados mientras los chicos hablaban de ella. Puso atención especial cuando los amigos de Sandra empezaron a contar sobre Greg; de esa forma se enteró de su relación con la chica, que los padres de ambos querían una unión, pero ella nunca estuvo interesada.

A las seis de la mañana al día siguiente, Sandra seguía sin poder dormir, había estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama pensando en Greg y lo que le había insinuado acerca de Moo Kyul.

El chico era lindo y talentoso, pero su profesionalismo no la dejaba en paz, tenía claro que cualquier sentimiento, podría complicar el trabajo de ambos.

No aguantó más estar acostada pensando y decidió despejarse haciendo un poco de ejercicio; se levantó, se vistió con ropa deportiva y subió al gimnasio que había en el último piso del edificio.

Estuvo media hora en la caminadora, pero no lograba quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Se fue a las colchonetas y empezó a practicar sola algo de kung fu.

-Estás oxidada "primita"- Le dijo una voz burlona.

-¿Qué haces aquí Greg?- Dijo con cierta molestia –Son casi las siete de la mañana y ya vienes a molestarme otra vez-

-Quería desayunar contigo- Le contestó el chico sonriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No gracias-

-¿Y un poco de práctica?-

-¿Quieres que te golpee y por gusto?- Le contestó la chica con tono irónico.

-No creo que seas capaz de golpearme esta vez- Afirmó el chico.

-Está bien, hagámoslo, pero…- Se quedó pensativa.

-Pero ¿Qué?-

-Cuando te venza ¿Qué ganaré?-

-¿Crees que vas a vencerme?-

-No creo, estoy segura-

-Te advierto que he practicado mucho últimamente-

-Y yo te advierto que, aunque dicen que la práctica hace al maestro, yo lo llevo en la sangre- Amenazó la chica muy segura de sí misma.

-Mmmm ¿Hacemos una apuesta?- Preguntó el chico pícaramente –Dejémoslo para esta tarde, después de almorzar ¿Te parece?-

-Ok- Respondió ella con las manos en la cintura.

-Entonces ¿Qué apostaremos?-

–Si gano, dejarás de meterte conmigo y con Moo Kyul-

-Cuando yo te venza- Dijo el chico muy seguro –Quiero que salgas conmigo-


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Diez en punto, Sandra estaba sentada en la sala de juntas; Jung In entró junto a Mae Ri, Seo Joon y la escritora Lee.

-¿Ya están aquí?- La chica se puso de pié para saludarlos. Luego de las reverencias y el protocolo, todos tomaron asiento. Jung In vio su reloj.

-¿Podemos empezar?- Preguntó Seo Joon.

-No- Respondió Sandra.

-Sandra- Dijo Seo Joon –No creo que llegue- Afirmó haciendo una mueca.

-Si va a llegar- Sandra no levantó la vista, veía los papeles en la carpeta que estaba en la mesa.

-Después podemos arreglar todo con él- Dijo el director.

La chica no le respondió, sacó su teléfono celular de la cartera y marcó. Luego de un par de timbres el chico contestó.

-Estoy llegando- Dijo rápidamente y colgó.

Todos se quedaron viéndola curiosos, ella ni siquiera habló cuando estaba al teléfono, fue una llamada de tan sólo unos segundos.

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- Se disculpó Moo Kyul, tomó asiento junto a Sandra y la reunión comenzó.

Mae Ri se quedó viéndolo sorprendida, el cambio en el chico se notaba, no esperaba verlo en la reunión.

El guión era de acción, necesitaba una musicalización potente, sobre todo para las escenas clave; en eso les sería muy conveniente el estilo rock de Moo Kyul.

-Una pieza de rock instrumental poderoso sería perfecta para eso- Dijo Sandra volteándose hacia el cantante.

-Si- Contestó con esa expresión de "No me importa" que solía llevar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sandra se rió para sí misma girándose hacia otro lado para que el chico no la viera; por algún motivo le causaba mucha gracia esa actitud del rockero.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Preguntó el chico con molestia en su expresión.

-¿Yo?- Se volteó la chica hacia él muy seria –Yo no me he reído- Aseguró.

-Y tú ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Jung In a su esposa quien al ver la escena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Él siempre hace lo mismo, sólo que nunca vi que alguien más lo hiciera con él, es muy divertido- Contestó y siguió muerta de risa.

La escritora Lee, aunque no sabía de qué hablaba la chica, también se contagió de Mae Ri y rió con ganas. Los únicos serios eran Moo Kyul y Jung In.

Después de una hora de reunión, Sandra estaba curiosa de si Moo Kyul había preparado algo de música.

-¿Has compuesto algo?- Le preguntó.

El chico contestó, como siempre, casi inexpresivo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues veamos-

-¿Ahora?-

-Si, ahora- afirmó la chica.

Ambos se fueron a la sala de ensayo, Jung In fue tras ellos. También tenía curiosidad por oír lo que había preparado Moo Kyul.

El chico empezó a tocar, Sandra estaba apoyada en una mesa de brazos cruzados, atenta a lo que escuchaba. Se notó de inmediato que le gustaba lo que oía.

-Podríamos agregar algo de sintetizador en esta parte para suavizar el sonido- Sugirió el director.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el cantante.

-Está demasiado pesado- Afirmó Jung In.

-Es para escenas de acción- Dijo Moo Kyul –Si le agregas sintetizador y esas cosas va a parecer canción pop-

-Pero se nota demasiado tu tendencia rock, hay que suavizarla- El director estaba decidido a que el chico aceptara su proposición.

-¿Por qué hacer eso?- Preguntó Sandra –Así está perfecto-

-Sandra no te ofendas, pero yo sé lo que se necesita para este drama-

-¿Sabes?- Preguntó la chica –¡Sabes echarlo a perder!-

-Pero Sandra, tú no tienes idea de…-

-¿De qué? ¿De música? ¿De dramas?- La chica estaba empezando a molestarse -¿Pretendes que Moo Kyul cambie su estilo a tu gusto?-

El cantante los veía discutir sin meterse, se sorprendió un poco de la reacción de la chica a la propuesta de Jung In.

-Pero es que no es necesario que sea tan rockera la banda sonora- Explicó el director.

-Pues si piensas eso ¿Para qué contrataste a Moo Kyul? Además, si yo no sé nada ¡Para qué hiciste trato conmigo!-

-Yo- Interrumpió el cantante -Puedo cambiar el…-

-¡NO!- Negó la chica terminantemente –No puedes cambiar tu esencia porque si, Moo Kyul. Para mi está perfecto así, tiene mucho poder y energía-

-Sandra- Habló el director -Moo Kyul dijo que puede…-

-Y yo dije que no, así está bien ¿Por qué quieres cambiar lo perfecto y echarlo a perder para que sea más comercial? Moo Kyul no tiene que cambiar su estilo por nada ni nadie en el mundo- Concluyó y se marchó de la habitación.

El cantante, se quedó sorprendido; en el pasado, había cambiado su estilo musical y hasta la manera de pensar por Mae Ri. Hubo muchos quienes no lo aceptaban por cómo era. Sandra era la primera persona que defendía su música de esa forma.

Decidió ir tras ella, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Se apresuró sin siquiera pensar que iba a decirle.

-Sandra, espera- La tomó de un brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo…-

-¿Mmm?-

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó la chica. Moo Kyul la veía sin decir palabra –Sólo dije la verdad- Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su rostro denotaba molestia.

-¿Te enojaste?- Preguntó el chico.

-Me molesta que quieran cambiar la esencia de una persona, tu música es única Moo Kyul, debes defenderla, no cambiarla a gusto de los demás. Si lo haces dejas de ser tú-

Después de unos momentos viéndose ambos en silencio a los ojos, la chica hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Las palabras de Sandra estremecieron profundamente a Moo Kyul, se quedó pensando, ella estaba en lo cierto.

Justo en la puerta de entrada del edificio, Sandra se encontró con Seo Joon quien la invitó a almorzar. Aún era temprano, así que ambas se fueron caminando al centro de la ciudad.

Moo Kyul, después de despertar de sus pensamientos, decidió seguir a la chica; alcanzó a ver que ella se iba junto a la actriz y se detuvo fuera del edificio, se quedó observando cómo se alejaban.

Pensó en ir un poco después hasta la casa de Sandra, no tenía claro por qué, sólo quería hacerlo.

En medio de la plática de almuerzo con Seo Joon, Sandra recibió una llamada.

-¿Qué pasa Greg?-

-¿Recuerdas nuestra cita?-

-¿Cuál cita?- Dijo riéndose –¡Será la paliza que voy a darte!- Exclamó ante la mirada de la actriz que no entendía.

-A las tres de la tarde en el gimnasio de mi edificio- Afirmó la chica y colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Es sólo mi primo que no se cansa de recibir palizas de mi parte- Dijo riendo.

-¿Palizas?-

-Lo hacemos desde jóvenes, no te preocupes-

Seo Joon se quedó intrigada, a pesar de la explicación de la chica. Siguieron su conversación; al ver lo curiosa que estaba la actriz, Sandra le contó lo que en realidad pasaba.

-¿Quieres venir?-

-¡Claro!- Contestó la actriz alegremente –Quiero conocer a ese primo tuyo- Al hablar, tenía una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Ahora tengo un par de cosas que hacer ¿Te parece si nos vemos en mi departamento más tarde?-

-Ok-

Después de eso se despidieron. Sandra fue a su casa luego de comprar unas cosas en una tienda cercana, no quedaba mucho para su encuentro con Greg y quería calentar un poco.

Un rato después, Seo Joon se dirigía al departamento de Sandra, su teléfono celular sonó justo cuando se hallaba en la entrada del edificio.

-Seo Joon-

-¿Qué pasa Moo Kyul?-

-¿Dónde está Sandra?-

-Se fue a su casa ¿Por qué pregunt…-

El chico sólo colgó sin decir nada. La actriz se quedó extrañada preguntándose para qué su amigo querría a Sandra, si antes no podía ni estar cerca de ella.

Torneó los ojos ladeando la cabeza y continuó caminando hasta el ascensor. En ese momento un chico alto se paró a su lado.

La actriz lo observó embobada. A su parecer era muy lindo a pesar de llevar lentes oscuros.

Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió, caballerosamente, él le ofreció entrar primero. Una vez dentro toparon sus dedos en el mismo botón. Ambos sonrieron; el chico se quitó los lentes, la chica pudo ver sus ojos claros y darse cuenta que no era coreano.

Al llegar al piso donde estaba el departamento de Sandra, nuevamente el chico le ofreció pasar primero. Seo Joon se sintió algo nerviosa ante el extranjero así que se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de su amiga y tocó el timbre.

Cuando Sandra abrió, se sorprendió mucho.

-¿Ya se conocen?- Preguntó.

Seo Joon no tenía idea de por qué su amiga preguntaba eso -¿Uh?- Preguntó haciendo una mueca.

-¿Es tu amiga?- Preguntó una voz grave desde atrás de la actriz, ésta se dio media vuelta a ver quién era.

-¡Ja ja ja!- Se rió Sandra –Seo Joon, él es Gregory Liebermann, el primo del que te hablé más temprano-

-Encantado, Seo Joon-

La actriz reía con cara de boba, el primo Greg le había encantado.

-Greg, te dije en el gimnasio, no en mi departamento-

-Quería saludarte antes, además, tuve el placer de conocer una chica muy linda- Dijo pícaramente viendo a Seo Joon.

Sandra agarró a su amiga de un brazo y la metió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿Por qué eres así?- Preguntó intrigada la actriz.

-Porque a éste le das la mano y te toma el pié- Contestó agriamente la chica.

Greg, aún de pié frente a la puerta sonrió para sí y movió la cabeza; luego se fue al ascensor y subió al ultimo piso donde estaba el gimnasio. Una vez ahí se cambió ropa y se dedicó a calentar unos minutos.

El chico tenía claro que iba a ser difícil; si bien Sandra era mujer, ella tenía razón cuando le dijo que le daría una paliza; podía parecer frágil, pero cuando eran más jóvenes, él nunca ganó un enfrentamiento con ella, era una chica de armas tomar.

Sandra estaba casi lista para subir al gimnasio junto a Seo Joon y su teléfono celular repicó.

-¡Hola Noona!-

-Hola Bae Yong ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Puedes reunirte con nosotros más tarde?-

-No creo Bae, quiero descansar-

-¡Pero Noona!- Dijo con voz de ruego el guitarrista.

-Tengo algo qué hacer ahora y estaré muy cansada después-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡Aish!- Se quejó la chica.

-¿QUEEE?-

-Tengo algo que discutir con Greg-

-¡Ay Noona! ¡No otra vez!- El chico sabía de qué se trataba cuando Sandra decía "Algo qué discutir con Greg". Hace años que no se enfrentaban de esa manera.

El chico colgó la llamada y les informó a sus amigos Jae Hyun y Jin Ho. Los tres se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron rumbo a casa de Sandra. Estaban preocupados, la chica y su primo solían ponerse… serios. A veces, demasiado.

Puños listos, posición de ataque, Sandra veía a Greg con ojos amenazantes. Él, también estaba preparado, sólo que sus ojos sonreían maliciosamente.

Ella dio el primer golpe, hizo retroceder al chico quien se rió y se quedó en su lugar.

-¿Un golpe y te vas a rendir?-

-¡JAMÁS!- Respondió el chico y atacó.

La hizo tambalear un poco, pero no la movió. Ella le dio otro golpe.

Seo Joon se estaba preocupando un poco, ya no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que tomaba el asunto; cada vez, los golpes eran más fuertes, pero Sandra ni se inmutaba, estaba decidida a ganar esta pelea.

Después de varios minutos, ambos estaban cansados pero no se rendían. Greg quería alejar a Sandra de ese tipo, ella quería que el chico la dejara en paz.

A decir verdad, el chico, aunque alto y fuerte, se notaba bastante aporreado en comparación a ella.

-Vas a salir conmigo, ya verás- Amenazó Greg.

-Tú eres quien nos dejará en paz, no te hagas ilusiones, jamás me vas a ganar-

-¿Tanto te gusta el infeliz idiota ese?-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe ¡El único idiota aquí eres tú!- La chica saltó, se giró y le dio una patada a la altura del rostro que le provocó una caída.

Moo Kyul estaba llegando a la puerta del edificio y se encontró con los chicos de la banda de Sandra que también estaban llegando.

-¡Moo Kyul!- Dijo Jin Ho -¿También vienes a detenerlos?-

-¿Detener a quiénes?- El cantante no tenía idea de qué le hablaban.

-Sandra y Greg- Le contestó Bae Jong.

-¿Uh?- Moo Kyul seguía perdido en lo que trataban de decirle.

-Hyung- Interrumpió Jae Hyun –¡Vamos rápido o se van a matar!-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó espantado el cantante por lo que acababa de oír.

-Están peleando- Explicó Bae Yong mientras corrían hacia el ascensor –Siempre arreglan sus diferencias así-

-¿Peleando?-

-Si Hyung, lo arreglan con artes marciales, un día van a matarse el uno al otro-

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Moo Kyul, recordó cuando Sandra detuvo a Greg la noche anterior en el bar de Lee.

Parecía que el ascensor no llegaba nunca al último piso, los segundos se hacían eternos.

En el gimnasio, Seo Joon estaba afligida, esos dos no paraban y no parecía que fuesen a hacerlo, ninguno se daba por vencido.

-Sandra basta- Le rogó la actriz.

-Debo ganar y lo haré, no te preocupes Seo Joon-

La Actriz no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy preocupada. Greg estaba decidido, sólo pensaba en deshacerse del rockero como fuera; sabía bien que la chica era mujer de palabra, así la había criado su padre, si ella había dicho que saldría con él en caso de perder, iba a cumplir, así que estaba decidido.

Quería darle un golpe como el que ella le dio antes, pero no tan fuerte, sólo quería derribarla y que la chica se rindiera; la veía fijo, meditando, calculando.

Dio el salto, empezó el giro, ella estaba preparada para bloquearlo.

-¡Sandra!- Gritó repentinamente Moo Kyul al ver la escena.

Esto distrajo a la chica, quien recibió el golpe de Greg en plena cabeza y cayó al piso. No se movía.


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Se escuchaban voces en la lejanía, un murmullo que hacía doler la cabeza -¿Por qué no se callan?- Pensaba. El dolor parecía dividirle los pensamientos, el mareo confundía los recuerdos.

-¡La culpa es tuya imbécil!-

-¡Fuiste tú quién la golpeó!-

-¡Pero la distrajiste!-

-¡Y tú eres quien le pegó a una mujer!-

El tono de la discusión subía cada vez más. Greg y Moo Kyul, elevaban la voz hasta casi gritarse. Los chicos de la banda rodeaban los otros dos tratando de calmarlos.

Seo Joon estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama preocupada por Sandra que estaba aun inconsciente. La habían llevado hasta su departamento.

-Gracias a ti, técnicamente yo gané- Dijo Greg sonriendo mientras veía con desdén al cantante.

-¿Eso es lo que más te importa?- Preguntó Moo Kyul.

-Un trato es un trato- Respondió el chico.

-¿Un trato? ¿Cuál trato?-

-Sandra tendrá que salir conmigo- Afirmó Greg.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Por eso era nuestra pelea, si yo ganaba, ella debía salir conmigo y así será porque yo gané-

-No seas tramposo Greg- Interrumpió Bae Yong.

-¿Tramposo? Hicimos un trato y gracias a este infeliz de aquí- Dijo señalando al Cantante –Yo gané-

-¡¿A quién le dices infeliz?!- Gritó Moo Kyul mientras lo agarraba bruscamente de la remera con ambas manos.

-¡No me toques imbécil!- Respondió Greg empujándolo.

-¡CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!-

Se hizo el silencio inmediato. Todos se sorprendieron. Moo Kyul y Greg aún se veían a los ojos, se voltearon hacia la cama.

-Me duele la cabeza con sus gritos ¡Cállense!- Dijo Sandra que, a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, había recobrado el conocimiento hace mucho, lo suficiente para escuchar toda la discusión.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Seo Joon.

-Si, estoy bien- Respondió la chica tratando de sentarse -¡Ay!- Se quejó llevándose una mano al cuello.

-¡No estás bien!- Moo Kyul había llegado hasta su lado –Debemos llevarte a un hospital-

-Estoy bien Moo Kyul, sólo es un leve dolor por el golpe-

-Sandra, linda- Dijo Greg llegando también al lado de la chica –Debes ver un médico ¿Si?-

-Ya llamé uno- Interrumpió la actriz –Discúlpame pero, busqué en tu teléfono el número del médico que llamaste aquella vez en casa de Moo Kyul ¿Recuerdas? Debe estar por llegar-

-¡¿Para qué molestarlo?! No debiste, no es nada- Dijo en lo que trataba de sentarse -¡Háganse a un lado! Quiero bañarme- Se giró y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mientras hacía a un lado a los dos chicos que estaban junto a ella.

Se puso de pié y trató de dar un paso, pero perdió el equilibrio y casi cae. Moo Kyul y Greg, instintivamente alcanzaron a detenerla y entre ambos la recostaron de nuevo. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Debe ser el doctor- Dijo la actriz.

Jin Ho se apresuró a abrir. Después de saludar, el doctor Kim entró a la habitación de la chica y pidió a todos que salieran.

-Niña ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas más?-

-Ahjussi, usted sabe que siempre he arreglado las cosas así con Greg-

-Y tú sabes que no puedes- El hombre hizo una pausa -¿Cómo estás?-

-Sólo fue un golpe, estoy bien-

-¡Sandra!- Exclamó Kim frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa ahjussi? Ya le he dicho que estoy bien-

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero-

En la sala, Moo Kyul y Greg estaban sentados uno frente al otro viéndose con furia. Los demás no se atrevían a decir palabra, el ambiente estaba tenso.

Luego de unos treinta minutos el doctor salió. Les informó que no era nada grave, que el golpe sólo había aturdido a la chica y que ella debía guardar reposo un par de días. Era importante que fuera observada, que no se quedara sola; si presentaba algún síntoma como náuseas o pérdida de conciencia, debían llamarlo y llevarla a un hospital, pero en realidad era más por precaución.

Bae Yong fue a dejar a Kim hasta la puerta. Seo Joon se levantó y fue a la habitación de su amiga.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Se me parte la cabeza- Respondió Sandra mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes sin abrir los ojos -¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-Por supuesto ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Pues, necesito que los eches a todos de aquí-

-¿A todos?-

Sandra respondió con una sonrisa, con un gesto le indicó a la actriz que se acercara un poco. Luego de eso, Seo Joon salió y cumplió con los deseos de su amiga.

Gregory pretendía quedarse, pero entre Bae Yong, Jin Ho y Jae Hyun se lo llevaron.

Moo Kyul estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta y la actriz lo tomó de un brazo, se acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Esto lo notó Greg, se quedó pensando, no le gustó el secreteo entre la chica y el cantante.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde Greg llegó a su hotel y se tumbó en la cama. No se sentía bien con el hecho de golpear a la chica y dejarla inconsciente. Técnicamente había ganado el enfrentamiento pero, sabía que no había sido justo. Conociendo a Sandra no iba a poder colgarse de eso para obligarla a salir con él, no era válido.

Después de meditar un rato la situación, vino a su mente la escena de Moo Kyul y Seo Joon, algo le molestaba, tal vez no era nada, quizás estaba exagerando, pero le incomodaba.

Tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche e hizo una llamada.

-¿Alo?- Respondió una mujer en inglés.

-¡Tía!-

-¿Gregory?- Preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Perdón por la hora, es temprano allá ¿La desperté?-

-¡No hijo! No te preocupes, sabes que suelo levantarme temprano. Pero dime ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien tía, y usted ¿Cómo está?-

-Preocupada la verdad, quiero saber si irás a Seúl a ver a mi hija-

-Ya estoy en Seúl, justamente vengo de ver a Sandra-

-¡Qué alegría! Al menos sé que no está sola- La madre de la chica suspiró –Gregory ¿Hablaste con ella? Mi hermano está preocupado por la empresa, estuvo de visita en Nueva York hace unos días y piensa que es urgente una fusión con la de él, mi hija no ha querido llevar a cabo los deseos de Shin Soo- Se lamentó –Tú y tu padre conocen los deseos de mi esposo, sería maravilloso que al fin se pudieran cumplir-

-Lo sé tía y usted sabe también que siempre he amado a Sandra y que contaba con el apoyo y bendiciones del tío-

-Por eso te pregunto si has hablado con ella-

-Es que… Es un poco complicado-

-¿Cómo que complicado? ¿Pasa algo?- La madre de la chica se inquietó un poco -¿No me digas que se metió a una banda de nuevo? ¿Sigue con la tontería esa del rock?-

-No es exactamente eso-

-¿Qué quieres decir? Por favor Gregory ve al punto, dime claramente qué está pasando, me asustas-

-Bueno es que el líder de una banda de rock que está trabajando con ella…-

-¡Ay no!- Se lamentó la señora Park –Seguro debe ser un sinvergüenza que quiere aprovecharse de mi Sandra-

-Le dije que no se preocupe, yo me haré cargo, sólo quería que usted lo supiera-

-Confío en ti. Hablaré con tu padre y veremos que podemos hacer, antes que a esta niña se le ocurra meterse con ese chico. Ustedes ya están en edad de casarse y así formar la gran empresa como era el sueño de Shin Soo y mi hermano-

A pesar de ser latina, la madre de Sandra se había contagiado con la costumbre coreana de los matrimonios arreglados. La chica había dado por terminado ese asunto con la muerte de su padre, pero la señora Park no, estaba decidida a cumplir el deseo de su amado esposo y así como él, ella también quería a Greg como un hijo, era lo mejor para el futuro de su hija y de la empresa.

-¡Hasta que al fin volviste!- Exclamó la actriz cuando abrió la puerta del departamento de Sandra.

-Mmm- Asintió con la cabeza Moo Kyul mientras entraba.

-Se tomó los calmantes y ahora está durmiendo, preparé comida, puedes comer primero y cuando ella despierte le calientas un poco. Debo irme-

-¿Uh? ¿No vas a quedarte?-

-No puedo, tengo algo qué hacer-

La chica agarró su cartera y salió del departamento rápidamente. Al cerrar la puerta, sonrió pícaramente.

El chico fue a la habitación de Sandra, la vio dormir plácidamente por unos momentos, se veía tan frágil en ese instante; recordó la escena cuando recibió el golpe de Greg, sin darse cuenta frunció el seño y volvió a enojarse.

El sonido de su estómago lo interrumpió, como era habitual, no había comido en toda la tarde, estaba hambriento.

Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido y fue a la cocina; lo que había preparado Seo Joon parecía delicioso a la vista… hasta que lo probó. Las artes culinarias no eran el fuerte de la actriz, se notaba que había puesto esfuerzo, pero el sabor era horrible, le recordó la comida que preparaba su madre.

Él tampoco era bueno cocinando; se puso a hurgar en la alacena y ver qué podía preparar. Encontró unos recipientes de ramen instantáneo, metió uno al horno microondas y luego se lo comió. Después se puso a pensar que no podía darle eso a Sandra, ella necesitaba comer bien y recuperarse.

Siguió buscando a ver qué había, revisó en todas las partes del mueble, pero no se le ocurría qué hacer.

-¿Qué estás buscando?-

-¿Uh? ¡Sandra!- Se sorprendió, no se dio cuenta que su trajín de cerrar y abrir cajones y puertas había despertado a la chica –Estaba buscando algo para hacer de comer-

-¿Y eso?- Le preguntó indicando la comida que preparó la actriz.

-Te aconsejo que ni lo pruebes a menos que quieras ir al hospital por envenenamiento- Le aseguró –Seo Joon lo cocinó-

-No puede estar tan mal- La chica se acercó y probó un bocado. Se atoró, estaba muy salado.

-Te lo dije-

-Agradezco la intención de Seo Joon, pero ¡Esto está asqueroso!- Sandra aún lucía una mueca de desagrado en el rostro mientras hablaba –Muero de hambre, creo que deberé cocinar algo yo misma-

-Pero estás enferma, ve a recostarte y yo prepararé algo-

La chica lo vio con desconfianza, después de probar la comida de su amiga, desconfiaba de cualquiera, no se iba a arriesgar.

-Puedes ayudarme; de paso, tal vez aprendes algo- La chica le cerró un ojo al cantante y empezó a buscar cosas en unos cajones, sacó verduras y pollo del refrigerador, tomó una olla y se dispuso a preparar todo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el chico que se había sentado al otro lado del mesón.

-El cuello aun me molesta un poco- Dijo sobándose esa parte con la mano –Pero el dolor de cabeza se fue y ya no estoy mareada-

-Mmmm- Asintió el chico con la cabeza –¿Qué vas a preparar?- Preguntó entusiasmado, sobándose las manos y viendo todo lo que había sobre la mesa de cocina.

-Parece que tienes hambre- Afirmó la chica.

El cantante levantó la mirada –Ooh- Asintió –Siempre he querido aprender a cocinar bien, mi mamá cocina tan bien como Seo Joon- Dijo irónicamente.

-Mmm, ya veo- Respondió la chica sonriente –Pues mira y aprende; la próxima vez puedes cocinar tú- Ambos rieron.

De pronto, Sandra se llevó las manos a la cabeza dejando caer el cuchillo que tenía en una de ellas.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres irte a la cama?- Preguntó Moo Kyul apresurándose a llegar hasta ella. La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, sólo fue un dolor leve- Respondió y volvió a tomar el cuchillo para seguir picando las verduras.

Así estuvieron un rato, Sandra le pedía lo que necesitaba y el chico lo traía. Pasaron un buen momento juntos. Una vez que todo estaba listo, se sentaron a comer.

-¡Wooow! ¡Está delicioso!- Moo Kyul estaba encantado con el sabor.

-¿Te gusta?- La chica sonrió orgullosa.

-Hace mucho que no comía tan rico-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, desde…- Se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Desdeee…- Sandra lo veía fijamente en busca de una respuesta.

-Desde hace mucho- Contestó serio y pretendiendo no dar importancia.

La chica se quedó intrigada, aunque creía saber a qué se refería; con Seo Joon habían hablado muchas veces sobre Moo Kyul.

-¿Extrañas la comida que te preparaba Mae Ri?-

Moo Kyul paró de masticar un momento, se sorprendió, no se esperaba que Sandra supiera de su relación con esa chica -Seguro fue Seo Joon- Pensó. Estaba empezando a enojarse, pero se controló; no iba a echar a perder ese momento por algo del pasado, tal vez después le preguntaría a la actriz qué tanto había estado abriendo la boca.

-Esto está mejor que lo que cocinaba ella-

Esta vez la sorprendida fue Sandra, se esperaba otra reacción del chico. Con lo poco que lo conocía, sabía que podía levantarse de su asiento e irse como mínimo; pero no, siguió comiendo y no hizo berrinche alguno.

-Está bien, ahora lavaré los platos- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba los trastos y se levantaba con la intención de llevarlos al lavabo.

-Déjalo, eso puedo hacerlo yo- El chico le quitó las cosas de las manos y se puso lavar todo. Sandra sonrió y luego fue a buscar el resto de lo que quedaba en la mesa.

Lo observaba encantada, se había amarrado el cabello y subido las mangas, todo un amo de casa. Se veía increíble, el chico era hermoso. Ella estaba embobada.

Una vez que terminó, Moo Kyul se secó las manos, se soltó el cabello, se giró y se encontró a la chica de frente. Ella pretendía guardar los platos lavados y también se sorprendió al tenerlo tan cerca. Se veían a los ojos en silencio.

Luego de unos segundos ambos despertaron del momento y se alejaron instintivamente. El chico la ayudó a guardar todo.

-Puedes irte si quieres, yo me siento bien-

-No puedes quedarte sola ¿Y si de pronto te sientes mal?-

-No debes preocuparte, puedo cuidarme por mí misma-

-El médico dijo que no, que había que observarte por si tenías síntomas secundarios por el golpe- Moo Kyul estaba decidido a quedarse.

-Ya es tarde Moo Kyul, además, debes tener cosas qué hacer-

-No tengo nada qué hacer y, te lo debo-

-¿Deberme? ¿Qué vas a deberme?-

-Tú te quedaste cuidándome aquella vez, no creas que me he olvidado. Además…-

-Además ¿Qué?-

-No quiero irme- Afirmó. Se acercó un poco a la chica –De verdad me preocupas-

-Moo Kyul por favor, sé que hicimos una tregua por el trabajo, pero es sólo eso-

-No es sólo eso- El cantante estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿No? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que de la noche a la mañana te caigo bien? ¿Después de que no querías verme cerca?-

-No es eso-

-Entonces ¿Qué es?- La chica, extrañamente, se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Le daba miedo la respuesta que podía oír.

Moo Kyul se quedó en silencio, hace mucho que no se sentía de esa forma, en fracción de segundos pensó rápidamente, no se iba a callar, estaba a punto de hablar cuando Sandra interrumpió.

-Si vas a quedarte, entonces iré por una manta y una almohada, puedes dormir en el sofá- Se giró hacia su habitación con la intención de ir a buscar las cosas para que el chico se acomodara.

-Tú…- Titubeó el cantante.

La chica se detuvo a un paso de cruzar la puerta de su cuarto y se quedó en silencio

-Tú me gustas Sandra- Continuó Moo Kyul. Luego caminó hacia ella y la abrazó desde atrás.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. Su corazón latía fuertemente. No aguantó más y se giró hacia él.

Por un instante lo vio a los ojos, eran hermosos, eran sinceros. Por instinto levantó sus manos y acarició el suave cabello del cantante. Él, seguía viéndola a los ojos.

Al segundo siguiente, Moo Kyul acarició el rostro de la chica y el primer beso no se hizo esperar.


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

El sabor era dulce y exquisito, confundía los sentidos; su conciencia no era capaz de despertar del letargo que le provocaba ese instante, en que lo único que existía eran los labios de Sandra. Moo Kyul se había perdido en ellos, no podía dejar de besarla, acariciaba el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, como si temiera que ella fuese a desaparecer.

Un grito de la chica interrumpió el mágico momento, en una fracción de segundo; Sandra se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, cayó sentada al piso sin que el chico alcanzara a detenerla.

-Sandra ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Preguntó preocupado arrodillándose al lado de la chica. Ella no contestaba, sólo se quejaba y tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ayúdame… a llegar a la cama- Dijo al fin la chica cuando pudo hablar. Moo Kyul la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó.

-Llamaré al doctor- Afirmó el chico.

-¡No! Sólo dame la medicina que hay en ese cajón- Le indicó la mesita de noche.

El chico le dio el frasco blanco y fue a la cocina por agua. Estaba impresionado con lo que pasó. El médico había dicho que la chica estaba bien y no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Después de tomar la medicina, Sandra seguía con dolor. Moo Kyul se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó; poco a poco, la chica dejó de quejarse, hasta que el dolor desapareció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Apenas habiendo dormido un par de horas, a Greg se le notaba que había trasnochado. Estaba indeciso entre ir a ver a Sandra o dejar sus ganas de estar con ella a un lado y que las cosas se calmaran.

Por una parte se sentía culpable de haberla golpeado; por otra, le daban ganas de hacer valer su victoria y que la chica saliera con él. Pero no era tan tramposo, lo que había dicho el día anterior fue nada más para molestar a Moo Kyul.

También se había ido de boca floja con la madre de la chica. Tenía claro que contaba con el apoyo de ésta y de su padre.

Mil ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza, no iba a poder obligarla con sus propios medios. Sandra era una mujer decidida, si decía que no, pues, era no; mientras más se le insistiera, más se iba a negar; siempre fue así.

No aguantó más y fue a tomar una ducha, estaba decidido a visitar a Sandra, fuera cual fuere el recibimiento. No había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse por lo que pasó.

-Hey- Susurró una voz –Moo Kyul- No había respuesta –¡Oye dormilón!- Dijo la chica levantando la voz un poco y moviéndolo.

-¡Queee!- Contestó balbuceando de mala gana.

-¡Moo Kyul!- Gritó Sandra.

-¿Qué? ¿Uh?-

-¡Linda manera de cuidarme tienes!-

-¡Sandra! ¡Te levantaste!-

-¡Pues claro! Ya es tarde-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las ocho-

-¿Cómo que es tarde? ¡Es muy temprano!- Contestó el chico haciendo una mueca.

-¿Temprano? Estás loco, es tarde. Levántate y ve a ducharte- La chica le lanzó una toalla encima de la cara.

-Ve tú primero, yo voy luego- Y cerró los ojos con la intención de quedarse en la cama unos minutos más, no estaba acostumbrado a despertar tan temprano.

-Yo ya me bañé y estoy preparando el desayuno-

-¿Uh? ¿Hace cuánto que estás despierta?- Preguntó el cantante sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-Desde las seis y media-

El chico la vio sorprendido. Sandra había estado observándolo desde que abrió los ojos, había detallado cada facción de ese hermoso rostro por casi una hora hasta que decidió ir a bañarse para luego despertarlo.

-¿Qué voy a usar después? No traje ropa para cambiarme-

-Puedes lavarla y secarla, no te preocupes- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia el clóset -¡Toma!- Le entregó una bata de toalla que acababa de sacar del mueble –Puedes usar esto mientras tu ropa se seca-

El chico se fue al baño; mientras el agua caía, pensaba en la noche anterior, en ese primer beso que lo había embrujado por completo, que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más que disfrutar de los labios de la chica. Se preguntaba hasta dónde habría sido capaz de llegar.

Después recordó el instante de la interrupción, seguía pareciéndole extraño lo que pasó; en ese momento, Sandra se veía tan mal por el dolor repentino que la atacó y ahora estaba muy bien, con ánimo y como si nada hubiese pasado.

Greg alcanzó a poner un pié en el interior del edificio de Sandra y su teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Si?-

-¡Gregory! Soy yo-

-¿Tía Sandra? ¿Pasó algo?- El chico se sorprendió un poco, no se esperaba una llamada de la madre de la chica tan pronto.

-He estado todo el día preocupada por lo que me dijiste, no quiero que algún vago se vaya a aprovechar de ella-

-Pero ya le dije que deje de preocuparse, Sandra no es tonta, ella sabe bien lo que hace; además, de ese tipo me encargo yo- Trató de calmarla.

-Hablé con tu padre, me dijo que quería que viajaras de vuelta a Alemania, pero le expliqué y dijo que él iría a Corea-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? No es necesario que lo haga, sólo va a complicar las cosas con su presencia- Se lamentó el chico.

Greg seguía hablando con la señora Park, cuando la conversación de una chica con el conserje llamó su atención.

-El fin de semana ahjussi- Afirmó la chica.

-¡Qué lástima! Se les va a extrañar mucho-

-Nosotros también extrañaremos a la gente del edificio, pero el ascenso y traslado de mi esposo es bueno para nosotros- Dijo la chica tocando su abdomen. Lucía una barriga abultada.

-Disculpe- Interrumpió Greg. El conserje y la chica se quedaron viéndolo curiosos.

El desayuno estaba listo, Moo Kyul salió del baño vestido con la bata que Sandra le dio; ella también llevaba una bata puesta.

-Ven a desayunar- Lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa, la chica tenía todo listo -Yo meteré tu ropa a la lavadora- Ella empezó a caminar en dirección al baño, pero el cantante la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Eso puedo hacerlo yo- Moo Kyul recordó que sus prendas incluían la ropa interior.

-Pero si yo puedo, tú desayuna tranquilo, luego que esté todo seco iremos al supermercado, no queda casi nada qué cocinar en esta casa-

-Déjalo, de verdad, yo lo hago-

La cara de susto del chico provocó en Sandra una gran carcajada.

-¿Crees que voy a revisar tus calzoncillos? ¡Ha ha ha ha ha ha!-

El chico se dio media vuelta y fue al baño a recoger sus cosas. Mientras, Sandra no paraba de reírse.

La bola de prendas que traía apretadas en las manos, daba la impresión de que protegiera un tesoro. No le iba a dar sus cosas a la chica, ni loco iba a soltarlas.

A Sandra no le quedó más remedio que dirigirlo al cuarto de lavado, le indicó que pusiera todo en la máquina y después de programarla, ambos fueron, por fin, a desayunar.

-¿Estás segura que te sientes bien como para salir? El doctor dijo que debías descan…-

-¡No me importa lo que dijo el doctor! Ya me siento bastante bien, puedo salir; además, no es gran cosa, sólo es el supermercado y tú me vas a acompañar-

-Ooh- Asintió el chico y se puso a comer.

Sandra tomaba su café y no le quitaba la vista de encima, aunque el cantante comía afanosamente, podía sentir la mirada de la chica clavada en él.

Sin aviso ella se levantó y rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a su lado. Moo Kyul, aún sentado, se volteó para verla.

La chica puso una mano en el hombro del cantante, él la veía desorientado, ella seguía en silencio. Luego, dando un paso hasta quedar tras él, puso la otra mano en el otro hombro del chico, se inclinó y lo abrazó. Apoyó su barbilla cerca del cuello de Moo Kyul para susurrarle al oído.

-Tú también me gustas- Le dijo bajito y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Esta vez fue él quién sintió el escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Giró la cabeza y la besó.

Se le hacía incómodo seguir de esa forma. Sin dejar de besarla empezó a levantarse de su asiento lentamente, hasta que se puso de pié. Nuevamente ese embrujo de la noche anterior se apoderaba de él, otra vez quería sentir solamente el sabor dulce y embriagante de los labios de la chica.

Después de unos momentos la chica se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. No podía negar que ese rockero rebelde la tenía extasiada. Acarició su cabello regalándole una sonrisa. El chico apoyó su frente en la de ella, también sonreía.

El timbre de la puerta se llevó la magia por un momento. Sandra se acercó al monitor para ver quién era.

-¿Quién…?-

-¡Shhhht!- Le dijo la chica haciéndole una seña para que se callara –Es Greg, susurró-

El chico le hacía muecas como preguntando qué harían ahora. La chica le hacía señas para que no metiera ruido. Su esperanza era que Greg se aburriera y se fuera, no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

Luego de unos diez minutos, al fin, el chico se fue. Sandra y Moo Kyul soltaron un suspiro.

-Me parece el colmo tener que esconderme en mi propia casa- Dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza.

-Entonces debiste abrirle y decirle un par de cosas-

-No tengo ganas ni fuerzas para pelear con él. Iré a ver cómo va el lavado, hay que meter todo a la secadora y eso se va a tardar como una hora más en estar listo-

-¡Voy contigo!- Exclamó el chico y fue tras ella.

Después de meter la ropa del cantante a secar, la chica propuso ver una película. Se sentaron juntos en el sofá frente al gran televisor de la sala.

Aunque ambos parecían estar concentrados en la trama de la historia, cada uno, no dejaba de pensar en el otro. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que los créditos terminaron.

-Tu ropa debe estar lista- Dijo de pronto la chica y se levantó para ir al cuarto de lavado.

Le entregó las prendas a Moo Kyul y fue a su habitación.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿No vas a vestirte?- Preguntó la chica al ver que el cantante se quedó parado con la ropa en sus manos.

-Es que…-

-Ha ha ha ha- Se rió Sandra –Yo entraré a vestirme al baño-

-Ooh- Asintió el chico, como era su costumbre contestar.

Una vez listos, salieron del departamento rumbo al supermercado. Cruzando la puerta de salida del edificio, Moo Kyul tomó de la mano a Sandra, ella le sonrió dulcemente.

En un automóvil estacionado en frente, unas manos presionaban con furia el volante: Greg se había quedado todo ese tiempo vigilando. Estaba convencido que en algún momento la chica saldría y así fue; sólo que nunca imaginó verla con el cantante.

Estaba enojado, seguro que Moo Kyul había pasado la noche en el departamento de Sandra, los celos lo invadían. Siempre pensó que la chica sería para él, desde su conversación con Park Shin Soo en Nueva York, una tarde de prácticas de Kung Fu que habían tenido los dos solos, cuando era muy joven; los recuerdos lo invadieron.

-Gregory, pon atención- Dijo el señor Park, luego de derribar al adolescente de un golpe –Yo no viviré por siempre para cuidar de Sandra y de mi esposa- Continuó mientras veía cómo el chico se levantaba –Tú eres el indicado para hacerte cargo de eso. Mi hija y tú deben casarse en cuanto terminen sus estudios en la universidad- Afirmó mientras tomaba posición de ataque nuevamente.

-Pero tío, Sandra me considera un hermano-

-¡¿No quieres a mi hija?!- Gritó el hombre y lo golpeó, volviéndolo a tumbar en el piso.

-Si la quiero tío, es más, la amo- Respondió Greg sobándose el brazo donde había recibido toda la fuerza del golpe.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué dudas?- Shin Soo lo veía frunciendo el ceño –Te casarás con Sandra y además se hará la fusión de nuestras empresas, ya lo he hablado con tu padre y está de acuerdo-

Greg se quedó pensando en eso; en su convivencia diaria con la chica en la preparatoria, cada día estaba más prendado de ella. Aunque en la actualidad era un hombre fuerte y maduro, en aquel entonces era un chico tímido y débil, Sandra siempre lo estaba defendiendo.

Ambos eran inteligentes, tenían las mejores calificaciones de su clase. Siempre habían bravucones que se metían con ellos, pero con la chica no podían, Sandra siempre fue igual, avasallante, fuerte, decidida.

En cambio Greg, era un chico alto, delgado, de personalidad opuesta a la chica, usaba lentes y siempre cargaba un montón de libros. Era el típico "Nerd" del colegio, que se escudaba en Sandra.

Comían, estudiaban, iban y venían de la casa juntos. Cuando Greg estaba solo, lo abordaba el grupo de abusadores del colegio, le quitaban su dinero y su almuerzo, pero siempre aparecía la chica para defenderlo.

En el supermercado todo era risas entre Sandra y Moo Kyul. Caminaban por los pasillos del recinto alegres, sonrientes. De vez en cuando se quedaban viendo, estaban felices.

-¡Hyung!- Gritó una voz desde atrás de ellos.

-¡Ri No!- Exclamó el cantante al voltearse y ver a su compañero de banda.

-Hyung ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Estaba conmigo, cuidándome- Respondió la chica sonriente.

Yo Han y Re Oh llegaron hasta ellos, se saludaron y continuaron el recorrido por el supermercado todos juntos.

-Ya que están todos los miembros de Perfección Absoluta, los invito a almorzar, tengo algo que hablar con ustedes- Propuso la chica cuando salían del lugar. Moo Kyul la vio intrigado.

Una vez sentados en un restaurante, pidieron su orden. Moo Kyul no dejaba de verla.

-Está bien, les diré sin rodeos- La chica hablaba seriamente –Quiero producir un disco nuevo para Perfección Absoluta-

Todos se quedaron de una pieza, nunca pensaron en grabar otro disco, se habían aburrido de tocar puertas sin éxito y les iba bastante bien con los shows.

-¿Desde cuándo se te ocurrió esa idea? Nunca me dijiste nada sobre eso- Preguntó el cantante.

-Se me ocurrió desde la primera vez que los escuché en el bar de Lee y no te lo dije porque me odiabas-

Moo Kyul se sintió algo avergonzado al recordar su actitud con la chica en el pasado.

-Noona ¿De verdad?- Preguntó Yo Han entusiasmado con la idea.

-De verdad Yo Han, ustedes tienen un gran talento, tienen que grabar de nuevo-

-De ninguna manera- Negó Moo Kyul moviendo la cabeza –Además, estamos trabajando en la Banda Sonora del drama-

-¿Y eso qué? Perfectamente pueden hacer ambas cosas- Le rebatió la chica.

-Hyung, siempre hemos querido grabar otro disco, dí que si- Le rogó Re Oh.

-Ya dije que no-

-¡Aish! ¡Tan terco este hombre! ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Preguntó Sandra. Moo Kyul contestó con una mirada fija que parecía que iba a matarla -¿Ya me estás odiando de nuevo? Pensé que ahora te caía bien- Continuó en tono irónico.

-No es eso, es que…-

-No seas orgulloso Moo Kyul, además…- La chica dejó de hablar y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el cantante abrazándola.

-Si, estoy bien, sólo fue un dolor leve. Creo que será mejor ir a descansar un poco-

-Te dije que no debías salir, debiste quedarte descansando como dijo el doctor-

-Hyung ¿Qué le pasa a Darksan Noona?- Preguntó Ri No.

Mientras iban camino al departamento de la chica, Moo Kyul les contó a sus amigos cómo habían sucedido las cosas, el enfrentamiento con Greg y el accidente de Sandra.

El cantante estaba preocupado, le insistía a la chica en llamar al médico otra vez, ero ella continuaba negándose.

-Moo Kyul, ya te dije que no, estoy bien-

-Pero no es normal, el doctor Kim dijo que si tenías síntomas secundarios, había que llamarlo y llevarte al hospital-

-Siempre me ha dolido la cabeza, sólo que con el golpe que me dio ese bruto, me duele un poco más de lo normal, no te preocupes-

A pesar de la insistencia de la chica de que estaba bien, Moo Kyul seguía intrigado, algo le incomodaba, la situación no le parecía bien, pero la chica era tanto o más terca que él.

Llegaron al edificio en Gangnam. Los chicos de la banda estaban asombrados, nunca habían estado en esa parte de la ciudad.

-Noona ¿Aquí vives? ¡Wow!- Dijo Re Oh.

Asombrados veían a todos lados, la vista se les perdía en la altura de los edificios colindantes. De líneas arquitectónicas limpias y elegantes, todo era nuevo para ellos; con suerte, habían visto una que otra imagen en la televisión.

El dolor que sintió la chica se había ido. Bromeando y sonriendo entraron todos al ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas en el piso donde vive Sandra, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-¿Greg? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la chica, evidentemente molesta.

-Desde el próximo lunes, aquí viviré- Contestó con la más amplia sonrisa estampada en el rostro.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

-¿Qué se cree ese idiota? Venirse a vivir al mismo edificio ¿Qué está tramando?- Moo Kyul se paseaba de un lado a otro hablando solo.

Sandra estaba sentada en la sala tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, los chicos de la banda se veían unos a otros sin entender la situación.

El teléfono celular de la chica sonó, era Jung In, se había enterado por boca de Seo Joon de su accidente.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si Jung In, no te preocupes-

-No quería molestarte, pero en cuanto puedas necesito que vengas, no he podido contactar con Moo Kyul y debemos lanzar la canción principal del OST-

-¿Moo Kyul?- Dijo la chica volteándose a ver al cantante. El chico le hizo un gesto preguntándole qué pasaba sin palabras –Está aquí conmigo, me ha estado ayudando-

-¿Él está ahí contigo?- Preguntó incrédulo el director.

-Si. Seo Joon no podía quedarse-

-¡Vaya! Eso quiere decir que ya limaron asperezas-

-Se puede decir que ahora nos llevamos mejor que antes- Dijo la chica, viendo a Moo Kyul y sonriendo maliciosamente.

Esta actitud, llamó la atención de los demás presentes. Ellos sólo habían sido testigos de la actitud hostil de Moo Kyul hacia Sandra.

La chica continuaba su plática con Jung In. Se levantó del sofá y caminó a su habitación con el aparato en su oído.

-Hyung- Ri No se acercó a Moo Kyul -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Qué pasa con qué?- Contestó el cantante viéndolo de lado y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Hyung no te hagas el que no sabe!- Dijo esta vez Yo Han.

-Si hyung, algo pasó aquí- Interrumpió Re Oh.

-¡No pasa NADA!- Les respondió y caminó hacia la habitación de la chica. Sandra, sentada en la orilla de la cama, continuaba hablando con Jung In.

-Lo sé, son muchas cosas qué hacer antes del estreno de la canción principal- Dijo la chica.

-Creo que necesitarás ayuda Sandra, deberías tener un asistente- Propuso el director.

-Tienes razón, además, tengo otro proyecto en mente- La chica levantó la vista encontrando al cantante parado en el umbral de la puerta. Le sonrió.

Se despidió y colgó la llamada. Se quedó pensando unos momentos en la propuesta; si quería hacer todo lo que planeaba, estaría muy ocupada de ahí en adelante y no podía descuidar los planes que tenía en mente.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó el chico mientras caminaba hasta sentarse junto a ella.

-No- Se quedó viéndolo en silencio.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el cantante.

-Nada. Si quieres puedes irte, Jung In necesita avances en la banda sonora; has estado aquí casi dos días-

-Pero tú…-

-Yo me siento bien, no te preocupes. Además tengo algo qué hacer-

-Puedo acompañarte- Le sonrió.

-No es necesario Moo Kyul, ve tranquilo, tú y los chicos deben trabajar en eso y pensar en mi propuesta-

-Pero Sandra, ya dije que no-

-¿Por qué siempre eres así? De verdad ustedes tienen talento, no pueden desperdiciarlo- Dijo la chica tomándolo del brazo. Moo Kyul sólo la veía serio –Vamos, al menos di que lo pensarás ¿Si? ¿Mm?- La chica lo vio haciendo un puchero; él, continuaba serio -¿Lo vas a pensar?- Preguntó acercándose cada vez más.

Sin contestar, Moo Kyul la besó. Se fundieron en un largo beso, olvidando que en la sala estaban los chicos.

Ri No se asomó a la puerta, iba a hablar cuando vio la escena y se quedó frío. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba al guitarrista y fueron hasta su lado.

-¿Qué te pas…-

-¡Shhht!- Les susurró y les indicó hacia el interior de la habitación. Los tres estaban sorprendidos, hace mucho que no veían al cantante en algo así.

-Si quieren podemos irnos- Dijo en voz alta el guitarrista interrumpiendo el, a esas alturas, apasionado beso que se daba la pareja.

Moo Kyul y Sandra, se asustaron y se separaron rápidamente. El chico se puso de pié y caminó hacia sus amigos.

-¿Están saliendo?- Preguntó Yo Han.

-¡Eso a ti no te importa!- Lo retó el cantante mientras los empujaba a todos.

-Darksan noona ¿Son novios?- Gritó Re Oh que era arrastrado por Moo Kyul hacia la salida.

-Te veo después- Dijo el cantante sonriéndole a la chica.

Ella se quedó sentada en la cama riendo para sí y moviendo la cabeza. Luego se recostó, hace mucho que se sentía mareada, pero no quiso demostrarlo en frente de los chicos, menos de Moo Kyul. Pronto se quedó dormida.

-¡Estoy aburrida de que me rete!- Dijo en voz baja So Young. Murmuraba enojada mientras limpiaba las mesas.

-¡Oiga usted! Apresúrese que ya va a ser la hora de la cena- Le ordenó Dae Han.

-Ya estoy terminando- Contestó la mujer sin quitar la vista de la mesa que limpiaba.

-¡Es tan floja! ¡Tan habladora! Molesta a los clientes, se desaparece cuando quiere- Conversaba el hombre con sí mismo -¡Aish! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dije que podía trabajar aquí?-

-¡YAAAH!- Gritó So Young que había pasado cerca de él, escuchando sus reclamos y murmuraciones –Si tanta es la molestia de darme trabajo ¡No debió aceptarme!- Le gritó.

-¡Aish ésta ahjumma!- Dijo viéndola de medio lado con desprecio.

-Ya le he dicho que no me llame ahjumma ¡Mi nombre es So Young!- Volvió a gritar la mujer.

-Pues ¡Yo la llamaré como quiera!-

-¡Mejor me voy!- La mujer se quitó el delantal indignada y tomó su cartera.

-¡Si se va no vuelva!- La amenazó Dae Han.

-No pienso volver- Respondió ella muy seria. Luego de dirigirle una mirada intensa y desafiante, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar marcando los pasos, haciendo sonar los tacos en el piso.

Caminó unos metros y se detuvo. La expresión de su rostro era caricaturescamente triste.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se lamentó en voz alta –Mientras creo que iré por helado de chocolate- Se sobó las manos y sonrió infantilmente; luego continuó su camino.

Sandra despertó de su siesta, le dolía un poco la cabeza y el sonido de su estómago molestaba pidiendo algo de comer.

No estaba de ánimo para cocinar. Decidió salir a comprar algo preparado. Recordó lo bien que sabía la comida de ese pequeño restaurante, donde compró la vez que se quedó cuidando a Moo Kyul.

Cuando llegó hasta ahí, al entrar buscó con la mirada; Dae Han la observó, le parecía haberla visto antes, pero no recordaba.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó la chica educadamente con una reverencia. Luego pidió su orden para llevar.

Fue a sentarse mientras estaba lista su comida. Seguía mirando a todos lados. La vez anterior, cuando So Young la atendió, le pareció un poco agobiante, pero simpática y amable.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, pagó y se fue. Dae Han se quedó viéndola con cara de pregunta, aún sin recordarla. Luego siguió en lo suyo.

Después de comprar su helado, Soo Young fue a sentarse al parque donde solía ir con Moo Kyul.

En tanto, Sandra decidió caminar un poco, quería tomar aire fresco y pensar en soledad.

Hundida en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta el mismo parque donde la madre del cantante se encontraba sentada lamentándose. Pasó en frente de ella y fue la mujer quien la vio.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó para sí cuando la reconoció –Disculpa- Le dijo a la chica.

-¿Mm?- Sandra se volteó hacia ella -¡Oh!- Exclamó cuando vio quién era.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó la mujer levantándose y dando unos pasos hacia la chica.

-¡Bien gracias!- Le contestó –¿Cómo ha estado usted? Recién compré comida donde trabaja, pero no la vi- Le dijo mostrándole la bolsa.

-Oooh- Asintió So Young con la cabeza –Ya no trabajo ahí- Hizo un puchero.

-Ah ¿No?-

Se sentaron juntas y platicaron un rato. So Young, cada cierto tiempo, volvía a decirle a la chica, una y otra vez, que era linda y sería la mujer ideal para su hijo. Eso mareaba un poco a Sandra, pero aun así le parecía una buena persona.

Salió el tema del trabajo de la chica, que se venían días ocupados y necesitaba un asistente.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo!- Exclamó alegremente So Young –De verdad que puedo, si no le gusta cómo lo hago, puede despedirme- La veía rogándole con los ojos. Sandra no se pudo resistir y le dijo que si; la mujer tenía razón, si no funcionaba, podía prescindir de ella y buscar a alguien más.

Se despidieron después de ponerse de acuerdo para empezar al día siguiente. Sandra se fue a su casa.

So Young, se quedó pensativa con la cucharada de helado que había empezado a comer en la boca, sacó su celular y buscó un número de teléfono.

Moo Kyul, estaba frente a su computador, afinando los acordes de la canción principal del drama. Se encontraba muy concentrado; hace un rato, los chicos se habían ido.

El repicar de su teléfono celular era insistente, pero, con la concentración y los audífonos puestos, no lo notaba.

El aparato continuó sonando, con la vibración se fue moviendo poco a poco hasta rozar la mano del chico. Esto lo distrajo, bajó la mirada y vio que alguien llamaba.

-¡Ice cream!- Su expresión cambió de inmediato al contestar, se veía feliz por la llamada.

-Moo Kyul ¿Dónde estás?-

-En casa pero…-

-¡Voy para allá!- Lo interrumpió su madre y colgó la llamada.

El chico se dio cuenta que no podría continuar con su trabajo una vez que su mamá llegara. Siempre era un remolino que lo revolvía todo cuando estaba ahí.

La mujer llegó pronto, venía muy contenta, llevaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡So Young!- El chico la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

-Moo Kyul ¡Estoy tan feliz!-

-¿Y eso? ¿Te estás llevando bien con Wi Dae Han?-

-¡Aish!- Hizo una mueca de desagrado –Ya no trabajo ahí-

-No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo- Se lamentó el chico.

-Si. Y no pienso volver-

-So Young ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-

-Ya conseguí un nuevo trabajo- Dijo llena de orgullo –Empiezo mañana mismo-

-¿En serio?-

-En serio. Trabajaré con una chica muy linda; podría presentártela después- Le propuso con una mirada pícara.

-¡Ommaaaa!- Se quejó el cantante -¡¿Por qué siempre andas buscándome novia?!-

-Porque te veo triste hijo, desde que terminaste con Mae Ri…-

-No la traigas a la conversación- Interrumpió el chico haciendo una mueca –Eso ya está en el pasado. Además, tengo un nuevo trabajo y es, precisamente, con Jung In-

-¿Vas a trabajar con tu rival?-

-Es el esposo de Mae Ri y no es mi rival, porque ya no siento nada por ella- Afirmó sonriente.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Por nada- A pesar de su respuesta, seguía con la sonrisa estampada, sin poder disimular su alegría.

-Ya dime qué pasa ¿Encontraste novia?- Inquirió So Young viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Puede ser-

-¡Cuéntame! ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es? ¡Cuéntame todo!-

-¡So Young!-

-¡Dímelo!-

-Es muy pronto, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad te la presentaré-

Al llegar a su departamento, Sandra se sentó a comer; como se había demorado en llegar por estar conversando con So Young, todo estaba tibio, pero no se sentía muy bien, así que se comió unos bocados sin calentar.

A pesar de estar cansada, no quería irse a dormir, cuando estaba recostada le dolía la cabeza. Decidió ver algo en la televisión. No pasó mucho y se quedó dormida sentada en el sofá.

Luego de unas horas, el ruido del televisor empezó a molestarle; abrió los ojos y la luz del nuevo día empezaba a iluminar la sala, ya eran las seis y media de la mañana.

Adolorida por haber dormido sentada, se hizo el ánimo de levantarse e ir a tomar una ducha.

Después de salir del baño, desayunó pensando en la mañana anterior, recordaba la actitud de Moo Kyul por lo de la ropa y se reía sola. Con los ojos cerrados recordó los dulces besos del chico, se sentían tan bien.

Recogió los platos, los lavó y fue a su habitación para vestirse y salir rumbo a la oficina; estaba contenta porque vería al cantante y se sentía aliviada de contar con la ayuda de su nueva y peculiar asistente. Habían quedado en juntarse en una plaza cercana a la empresa.

Cuando llegó al lugar de encuentro, So Young ya estaba esperándola. Se saludaron y se fueron rumbo al trabajo.

Moo Kyul, extrañamente, se había despertado a tiempo. Era raro empezar el día tan temprano y desayunar por la mañana, pero tenía una motivación muy fuerte para no llegar tarde. Se lavó, se vistió y se fue.

Sandra entró con So Young a su oficina; así como la de Jung In, ésta tenía un cuarto adjunto más pequeño, ése sería el lugar de trabajo de la madre del cantante.

Estaban ordenando sus cosas cuando entró Jung In junto a Mae Ri. La sorpresa en la cara de la mujer era evidente. La chica y ella se quedaron viendo.

-¿Mae Ri?-

-¡Oh!- Fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica.

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntaron al unísono Sandra y Jung In.

Mae Ri fue quién contestó -Ella es…-

-¿Ice cream?- Interrumpió Moo Kyul quien acababa de entrar.

-¿Ice cream dijiste?- Preguntó sorprendida Sandra -¿So Young es tu madre?- Dijo Sandra después de recordar aquella vez en el restaurante de Dae Han, cuando la mujer le contó que su hijo solía llamarla así. Todos se quedaron viendo unos a otros, atónitos por la coincidencia.

-Si Sandra, ella es mi madre- Le contestó el cantante –Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a So Young, la que no sabía qué decir.

-Ella será mi asistente de ahora en adelante- Contestó la chica.

-Bien, creo que nosotros los dejaremos- Dijo Jung In y salió de la oficina junto a su esposa.

-No puedes trabajar aquí- Afirmó el chico viendo a su madre.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó Sandra.

-Es que…-

-Es que nada, ella está aquí para ser mi asistente. Sólo se irá si hace mal su trabajo, no habrá otro motivo- Dijo firmemente la chica.

Moo Kyul ya la conocía, su carácter fuerte y decidido no era algo para tomar a la ligera. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de tener a su mamá metida en medio, no tenía más opción que aceptar, no era decisión suya si ella se iba o no.

Después de un par de horas, Sandra le encargó un trámite a So Young; en cuanto ésta se fue, hizo una llamada al estudio de grabación, le pidió al chico que fuera a su oficina.

-¿Para qué me necesitas?- Preguntó el cantante cuando cruzó la puerta. Sandra levantó su mano e hizo un gesto con el dedo indicándole que se acercara, mientras se ponía de pié y rodeaba el escritorio.

El chico no alcanzó a preguntar nuevamente para qué lo quería, sólo abrió la boca en un intento de hablar, pero la chica ya lo había tomado del rostro con ambas manos besándolo intensamente.

Moo Kyul no pudo hacer más que rendirse ante semejante sorpresa; para él, desde la primera vez, los besos de la chica se habían convertido en una droga que no podía dejar de consumir.

No se dieron cuenta que So Young se había devuelto, ya que había olvidado unos papeles en su oficina.

-¿Ella es tu novia?- Los interrumpió.

La pareja se separó de inmediato, habían olvidado por completo dónde se encontraban.

-¿Ya somos novios?- Preguntó la chica viéndolo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Moo Kyul no contestó.

-¡Yo sabía que tú eras perfecta para mi hijo!- Exclamó la mujer alegremente.

Sandra les propuso ir a almorzar los tres juntos, después que So Young volviera de hacer la diligencia. Así podrían conversar tranquilos.

Al rato, cuando estuvieron en el restaurante, hablaron mucho entre risas; como se habían dado las cosas, las coincidencias. En esa plática, le contaron a Moo Kyul de su primer encuentro y además, Sandra se enteró que el dueño del restaurante donde trabajaba la madre del chico, era el padre de Mae Ri.

A decir verdad, Mo Kyul no estaba molesto; tal vez, al principio le incomodaba un poco el hecho de que su madre trabajara como asistente de Sandra, pero la escena frente a sus ojos, ver a So Young tan contenta y llevándose bien con la chica, le agradaba.

El día de trabajo siguió normal. Cuando la jornada terminó, Sandra invitó a Moo Kyul y a su madre a ir un rato a su departamento.

Al entrar, la mujer se sorprendía con cada detalle; todo le parecía muy lindo y se sentía feliz de que su hijo, al fin encontrara una mujer que valiera la pena: Independiente, con gran personalidad y además hermosa, tal y como Moo Kyul lo merecía, según sus pensamientos.

Llevaban un buen rato hablando de diferentes temas, estaban sumidos entre risas y bromas, bebiendo algo de vino.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Sandra se levantó a abrir; con la alegría que sentía, ni siquiera se preocupó de ver el monitor, sólo fue a la puerta y la abrió. Al ver quién era se quedó helada.

-¿Madre?-


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué habría pasado si no vengo?- Se dijo a sí misma la señora Park, sentada en el sofá de la sala.

-Greg ¡Suéltame!- Gritó la chica.

-¡Ya déjalo! Es mejor así- En la habitación de Sandra, el chico trató de convencerla de no salir tras Moo Kyul y Soo Young.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡¿Cómo es posible que te escudes en mi madre?!-

-Yo nunca le pedí que viniera, ni siquiera sabía que iba a venir, me la encontré en la entrada del edificio- Le explicó.

-Desconozco a mamá, nunca antes fue tan ofensiva con otra persona. Algo debes haberle dicho, estoy segura- Sandra estaba furiosa, no podía quitar de su cabeza el rostro de Moo Kyul. Él no se merecía ser tratado de esa forma. La chica salió de la habitación en dirección a la puerta, tenía que alcanzar al cantante y explicarle que lo que había dicho su madre no era cierto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-Alcanzaré a Moo Kyul, debo hablar con él-

-Ya deja ese capricho, es mejor así, ese muchacho escuchó lo que merecía-

-¡Lo ofendiste mamá!-

-Yo sólo dije la verdad, es un muerto de hambre que se quiere aprovechar de ti-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Madura hija, date cuenta de la realidad, tienes veintinueve años, no eres una niña-

-Precisamente por eso es que sé lo que hago, no vas a obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero- La discusión entre madre e hija estaba subiendo de tono.

-Es la voluntad de tu padre y lo que más te conviene. Gregory es el hombre para ti, ya está decidido-

-¡No hay nada decidido! ¡En mi vida las decisiones las tomo yo y nadie más!-

-¡Ya te dije que es la voluntad de tu padre!-

-¡Mi padre está muerto!-

La furia se apoderó de la madre de la chica. El ruido de su mano abofeteando el rostro de Sandra, sonó fuerte en todo el departamento.

La chica se quedó viéndola, dolida. Más que el golpe, le lastimaba que su madre actuara así.

Con la mano en el rostro y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, la chica se dio media vuelta y se marchó sin hacer caso a los gritos de Greg que llamaba su nombre.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Moo Kyul y Soo Young se habían ido de ahí. Se montó en su carro y condujo rumbo a Hongdae.

-Tráiganos una botella de soju por favor- Le dijo el chico a la ahjumma del puesto callejero.

-Moo Kyul, no creo que sea cierto-

-¿No escuchaste bien?-

-Si lo escuché hijo, pero estoy segura que esa chica te quiere a ti-

Les trajeron su orden, el chico abrió la botella, se sirvió un vaso de soju y se lo tomó de un trago; luego se sirvió otro. Pronto la botella verde quedó vacía por completo; luego de una hora, la colección de envases de soju aumentaba a cada momento.

Soo Young se dio por vencida, por más que trataba de hablar con él, Moo Kyul sólo estaba en silencio bebiendo los vasos del licor transparente uno tras otro, como si fuera agua.

-¡Moo Kyul!- Gritaba la chica, golpeando la cortina metálica con desesperación -¡KANG MOO KYUL!- Insistía sin recibir respuesta –Moo Kyul- Decía cada vez más bajo, ahogando la voz en llanto.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando la cabeza en el metal frío. Con los puños golpeaba cada vez con menos fuerza, llamando el nombre del chico entre sollozos.

Se sentó al costado de la puerta, descansando la espalda en la pared. Flexionó las rodillas, las abrazó y apoyó la barbilla en ellas. Con el rostro húmedo y los ojos rojos, veía a la nada, recordando la escena en su departamento.

-¿Madre?- Preguntó la chica sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No estás feliz de verme?-

-Claro pero…- La expresión de la mujer al ver a Moo Kyul, interrumpió a la chica.

La señora Park entró rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala. Vio de pies a cabeza al chico y a su madre con desprecio.

-¿Éste es el músico muerto de hambre con el que te has estado entreteniendo?- Preguntó con burla.

-¿Qué?- La chica no podía creer lo que su madre acababa de decir.

-Ya basta hija, a tu edad no estás para estar jugando-

-¿Jugando?- Pensó Moo Kyul –Señora, discul…-

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra muchachito!- Le gritó –Deberías irte, mi hija ya no tendrá tiempo de jugar contigo-

-¡Yo no estoy jugando con él madre!- Gritó la chica.

-¿Ah no? ¿Este chico sabe de tu compromiso con Gregory?- Preguntó maliciosamente la mujer.

-¿Compromiso?- Preguntó Soo Young –Sandra ¿Vas a casarte?-

-Eso no es así-

-Si lo es hija. Ya basta de entretención y despide a esta gente, debemos hablar de la boda y la fusión de las empresas. Tu tío Gary pronto llegará a Seúl-

-Señora, con todo respeto, Sandra y yo no estamos jugando, yo la quiero-

-¿La quieres? Acaso ¿Quieres vivir sin trabajar a costa de ella y nuestra fortuna? O ¿Quieres lograr que te produzca un disco nuevo?-

-Está equivocada, no es así- Contestó el chico.

-¡Mi hijo no es un aprovechado señora!- Gritó Soo Young.

-¡Vaya! Seguro la madre está de acuerdo con el hijo para estafarte- Se dirigió a la chica –Y tú despierta niño- Agregó volteándose hacia Moo Kyul -Sandra está comprometida para casarse con Gregory, él si es un hombre decente, tú eres nada más que un juego pasajero-

-¡Estás loca!- Dijo la chica.

-No me faltes al respeto Sandra- Amenazó la mujer.

-¡Pero los estás ofendiendo mamá!- La chica estaba indignada, el rostro de Moo Kyul, mostraba lo lastimado que se sentía con las palabras de la señora Park.

-Mira hija, eres muy confiada e inocente, no puede ser que cualquier infeliz se aproveche de ti. Este chico no está a la altura suficiente para una mujer como tú-

-Te desconozco mamá, tú no eres así- La chica no podía con su asombro, las palabras de su madre estaban hiriendo a Moo Kyul y Soo Young. Lo demostraban en su rostro y sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas a punto de explotar.

Greg, quien había llegado junto a la madre de la chica, observaba en silencio la escena desde la puerta de entrada. Aunque quería reírse con cada ofensa que salía de la boca de la señora Park, se aguantaba para no quedar mal ante Sandra.

Moo Kyul no podía más, en el interior, la furia se estaba apoderando de él, sobre todo al escuchar eso que lo hacía perder la razón. Oír la palabra "Infeliz", salir de la boca de la madre de la mujer que quería, era demasiado para él, ya no lo soportaba.

-Soo Young ¡Vámonos de aquí!- Eso fue lo único que atinó a decir y tomó a su madre de la mano para salir del lugar.

Sandra trató de ir tras él, pero Greg la retuvo y la obligó a entrar a su habitación para calmarla.

El concreto estaba frío, pero no era nada en comparación a lo que sentía dentro. Sentada en el piso, con los ojos cerrados, la chica seguía llorando y la imagen de los rostros de Moo Kyul y Soo Young, no salían de su cabeza.

Abrió los ojos un momento y todo empezó a darle vueltas, empezó a sentir náuseas. Trató de ponerse de pié, pero no pudo; vio que todo se apagaba a su alrededor, hasta quedar completamente en oscuridad.

-Moo Kyul, no bebas más por favor- Le rogó Soo Young al chico.

-Si quieres puedes irte- Balbuceó el chico y siguió bebiendo.

Estaba tan borracho, que cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa. Su madre no sabía qué hacer. Sólo se le ocurrió llamar a Ri No, para que la ayudara a llevarlo a su casa.

Seo Joon estaba curiosa por saber qué había pasado entre Moo Kyul y Sandra; no había ido a la oficina durante el día ya que había estado ocupada viendo locaciones para el drama.

Decidió llamarla por teléfono, quien contestó fue Greg. Sandra, con el apuro por ir tras el cantante, había dejado su teléfono celular en la habitación.

La actriz sintió que algo no andaba bien, así que decidió llamar a Moo Kyul, pero el aparato del chico estaba desconectado.

Preocupada, se montó en el carro y se fue a Hongdae. Al estacionar frente a la casa del cantante, se sorprendió al ver a la chica tirada en el piso. Se bajó rápidamente.

-¿Sandra?- Dijo mientras se le acercaba -¡Sandra! ¿Estás bien?- Al llegar a ella, la movió, pero la chica estaba inconsciente.

Como pudo, la cargó y la metió al coche. Luego fue rumbo al hospital. Recordó lo que dijo el doctor Kim sobre llamarlo si algo pasaba, así que buscó en su teléfono celular el número que había guardado el día del accidente. Kim le dijo que la alcanzaría en la sala de emergencias.

Entre Ri No y Soo Young, a duras penas, arrastraron a Moo Kyul por Hongdae hasta llegar a la casa. El chico balbuceaba el nombre de Sandra de vez en cuando.

Al llegar, ninguno notó quienes iban en el automóvil que se estaba marchando. Soo Young levantó la cortina de metal y todos entraron.

Ri No, recostó al chico en su cama y lo cubrió con una cobija, luego se sentó en el sofá junto a Soo Young, ésta le contó lo que había pasado. El guitarrista tampoco creía que su amigo fuese un juego para la chica.

Luego de tomar un café, Ri No se fue. La madre del cantante decidió quedarse, no podía dejar a su hijo solo, menos en ese estado y con lo que había pasado. Se acomodó en el mismo sofá. Pronto se durmió profundamente.

La luz blanca molestaba a la chica, aún con los ojos cerrados, podía entrever la claridad del ambiente. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, había alguien a su lado, pero veía borroso.

-¿Moo Kyul?- Preguntó algo desesperada.

-Tranquila, no te apremies- Contestó la actriz –Soy yo, Seo Joon-

-¿Seo Joon? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estás en el hospital-

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Fui a ver a Moo Kyul y te encontré inconsciente fuera de su casa-

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?-

-Más de doce horas, ya son las diez de la mañana-

-¿Qué? Y Moo Kyul ¿Dónde está?-

-Creo que anoche no estaba, no he podido comunicarme con él-

-Debo encontrarlo y hablarle- Dijo mientras trataba de sentarse, pero estaba mareada.

-No te esfuerces, el doctor Kim dijo que debías descansar para luego hacerte unos exámenes-

-No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que hablar con él- La chica se incorporó y esta vez intentó ponerse de pié, pero cayó sentada en la cama nuevamente.

-Sandra, recuéstate- Ordenó el doctor Kim que acababa de entrar en la habitación –Debes guardar reposo absoluto-

-Ahjussi, no puedo quedarme aquí, debo ir a…- Fue interrumpida abruptamente por las náuseas.

-¡Sandra!- Exclamó la actriz –¿No me digas que tú y Moo Kyul…?-

-¡¿Estás demente?!- Contestó la chica, viendo a su amiga con ojos de horror por la estupidez que había insinuado.

-No es lo que piensa señorita- Interrumpió el doctor –Lo que le pasa a Sandra es sólo un síntoma de su condición de salud-

-¿Cómo?-

-Por su pregunta y su expresión, creo que esta chica ha seguido guardando el secreto- Dijo Kim.

La actriz estaba desconcertada, no entendía qué quería decir el doctor.

-Sandra ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué condición se refiere?-

-No es nada, no hagas caso- La chica trató de no dar importancia a las palabras de Kim.

-Sandra, no puedes seguir cargando sola con esto, debes decirle a tu madre y a tus amigos-

-Ahjussi, por favor-

-¡Por favor nada!-

Seo Joon veía a su amiga y a Kim sin entender de qué hablaban, pero con una desagradable mala sensación.

-Somos amigas ¿No es así? Confía en mí, por favor- Le rogó la actriz.

Como sabía que la cocina no era su fuerte, Soo Young salió a comprar comida instantánea.

Al volver a la casa, se encontró con que Moo Kyul se había levantado y no estaba -¿Dónde se metió?- Pensó.

Llamó a los chicos de la banda, pero nadie sabía de él. También intentó llamar a Seo Joon, pero contestaba el buzón de voz. Se le ocurrió marcar a la oficina y Jung In atendió la llamada.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó el director –Sandra no contesta, Seo Joon y Moo Kyul tampoco ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¡Aquí es un caos!-

-Director Jung, no sé qué pasa, no encuentro a mi hijo…-

-¿Y Sandra?-

-Tampoco lo sé-

-Pero usted es su asistente ¿Cómo es que no sabe dónde está?-

-Es que, hubo un problema anoche en su casa-

-¿Pasó algo?-

Aunque no quería hablar demás, a Soo Young no le quedó más remedio que contarle al director lo ocurrido.

Estaba preocupado por Sandra, también por Moo Kyul y no podía contactarse con la directora del drama.

Colgó la llamada y se quedó sentado en silencio, tomándose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Jung In- La voz de Mae Ri interrumpió su concentración.

-¿Mm?-

-Necesito hablar contigo- Le dijo seriamente.

-Ahora no puedo, debo solucionar un problema-

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Debo encontrar a Moo Kyul-

Sin más, dejó la oficina y se fue. Jung In creía tener alguna idea de dónde encontrar al chico.

Mientras se dirigía a su carro, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Ri No, éste le confirmó sus sospechas. Colgó y se subió al automóvil para ir a la dirección que el guitarrista le dio.

De camino recibió una llamada, era Seo Joon. La chica le contó lo que había pasado, que Sandra estaba en el hospital y se había quedado junto a ella.

En esos momentos, Sandra se estaba preparando para los exámenes. Debía relajarse, pero no dejaba de pensar en Moo Kyul.

Al llegar al estudio, el ruido era ensordecedor: Como solía hacerlo para descargar su enojo, Moo Kyul se estaba desquitando en un solo de guitarra; los más afilados acordes acompañaban el rostro serio y concentrado del cantante. Parecía que iba a romper el instrumento, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.

Jung In se paró frente al chico, pero éste no dejaba de tocar. El director se agachó y trató de hablarle pero no escuchaba.

-¡Moo Kyul!- Aun el chico no le hacía caso. Jung in le quitó la guitarra abruptamente.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó el cantante poniéndose de pié furioso.

-Moo Kyul- Dijo serenamente el director -¿Sabes dónde está Sandra?-

-No me interesa-

-¿Eso crees?-

-No creo, estoy seguro-

-Moo Kyul-

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!- Volvió a gritar el chico.

-Sandra está en el hospital-

El chico se paralizó, rápidamente se puso de pié y caminó rumbo a la salida. Jung In lo siguió y lo alcanzó.

-Moo Kyul, yo te llevo-

Sin decir palabras el chico se montó en el carro con el director. Pronto llegaron al hospital, se encontraron con Seo Joon en la habitación, Sandra aún no volvía.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó con desesperación.

-Le están haciendo exámenes-

-Pero ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Jung In.

-Creo que es ella quién les debe decir- Contestó la actriz.

Si bien Seo Joon sabía lo que le pasaba a su amiga, ésta le había rogado encarecidamente que no dijera palabra de lo que le había confesado.

Pasaban los minutos, luego, más de una hora. Jung In convenció a los chicos de ir por un café mientras Sandra estaba de vuelta.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio; luego de terminar, se dirigieron de vuelta a la habitación de la chica.

Moo Kyul estaba desesperado, en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, corrió para ver si Sandra ya había vuelto. Necesitaba saber qué le había pasado, qué era tan grave para terminar en el hospital y necesitar de exámenes que tomaban tanto tiempo.

Efectivamente, la chica había vuelto, estaba hablando con Kim.

-Sandra, creo que antes de la cirugía debemos intentar con otro tratamiento-

-¿Cirugía?- Pensó el chico que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar.

-Ahjussi, ya pasé antes por eso, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo-

-¡Pero debes intentarlo! Operar ahora es peligroso, puede traer consecuencias. Al menos hazlo para disminuir un poco el tamaño y luego de la quimioterapia, podemos proceder-

-¿Quimioterapia?- Se preguntó en silencio el cantante.

-Sandra, no puedes seguir sin tratamiento, no es un chiste lo que tienes, es un tumor que ha crecido-

-¡Sandra!- El chico irrumpió en la habitación.

La chica se quedó viéndolo congelada, Moo Kyul era quien menos ella quería que se enterara de la condición que le aquejaba.

Seo Joon y Jung In, también acababan de entrar y habían escuchado todo. El director no podía creerlo.

Alguien andaba fisgoneando, en silencio, anónimamente. Una vez que obtuvo la información de la condición de la chica, se apresuró a montarse en su carro e ir rápidamente a su cita en un café del centro de la ciudad.

Un hombre esperaba sentado en una de las mesitas fuera del local, se notaba impaciente. Veía la hora en el ostentoso Rolex de su muñeca izquierda. Llevaba lentes oscuros. Vestía un elegante traje, cubierto por un largo abrigo gris. Entre sorbos de café y los artículos sobre la bolsa de valores, del International Herald Tribune, su paciencia parecía acabarse.

Se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, cuando vio al detective privado bajar de su carro frente al café.


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

-Creo que es mejor que los deje- Dijo el doctor y salió de la habitación.

-¿Escuché bien?- Moo Kyul tenía los ojos aguados, no se convencía de lo que acababa de oír.

-Seo Joon- Dijo suavemente Sandra -¿Podrías salir con Jung In un momento? ¡Ah!- Exclamó viendo al director –Por favor mantén esto en secreto ¿Si? Seo Joon puede explicarte, sólo les pido discreción, mi familia no sabe nada-

La actriz y el director asintieron, les hicieron una pequeña reverencia y salieron del lugar. Sandra se quedó a solas con Moo Kyul, quien aún la veía impresionado, esperando una explicación.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama, la veía buscando sus ojos. Sandra no levantaba la vista, no le gustaba el hecho de que el chico se hubiese enterado, menos de esa forma.

En su corazón, sentía que esta carga que llevaba sola hace un par de años, provocaría que los demás le tuviesen lástima y eso le desagradaba.

Antes de que el chico abriera la boca para preguntarle, Sandra sintió que era justo que le narrara cómo había sido todo.

-Cuando me fui de casa y me establecí en Boston, al poco tiempo empezaron mis dolores de cabeza. El doctor Kim estaba de visita en casa de mis padres, me comuniqué con él y viajé a Nueva York a verlo. Fue ahí cuando me hice los primeros exámenes y descubrí lo que tenía. Según el doctor, fue a tiempo para frenar el tumor con tratamiento. Empecé con un tipo de quimioterapia no tan agresiva como la común y corriente. Volví a Boston y continué con mi vida. Para el tratamiento, seguí viajando cada mes a la gran ciudad, con la excusa de visitar a mamá y con el fin de que los chicos de la banda no se dieran cuenta- Moo Kyul escuchaba la historia de la chica atentamente en silencio –El tratamiento me provocó caída del cabello, pero era muy poco- Continuó la chica –Los chicos no lo notaron. Después de unos meses, el doctor Kim, quien ya había vuelto a Corea, vio mis exámenes por internet y me dijo que estaba bien, que todo estaba controlado; sólo debía hacerme un chequeo cada cierto tiempo para asegurarme de que el tumor seguía sin avanzar. Además, debía cuidarme de recibir golpes en la cabeza-

-Entonces ese imbécil tiene la culpa por haberte golpeado- La furia se había apoderado del chico, empuñaba ambas manos fuertemente –Si lo veo otra vez cerca de ti, lo mataré-

-Moo Kyul, cálmate. Todo fue mi culpa, Greg no tiene idea de lo que me pasa, a mi se me ocurrió pelear con él. Si él supiera de mi enfermedad, no se habría enfrentado conmigo-

-¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu madre?-

-Por que creo que ella tuvo suficiente con la muerte de mi padre. Además, No es conveniente que mi tío Gary lo sepa-

-¿Tu tío?-

-El padre de Gregory, Gary Liebermann. Siempre ha querido la fusión de Park Production Enterprises y Liebermann JSC; es por eso su insistencia en que Greg y yo nos casemos. Él le metió la idea a papá y a mamá. Si sabe de esto, nunca me dejará en paz-

-Aun así no es justo que lleves esto sola-

El chico levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla de Sandra tiernamente. Ella hizo lo propio con él.

-Siempre he hecho todo por mí misma, lo que menos quiero es la lástima del resto-

-¿Lástima? Nadie va a sentir lástima por una mujer como tú, eres fuerte. Aunque no lo creas, te admiro Sandra, eres increíble-

-¿Eso piensas? ¿Desde cuándo? Después que nos conocimos creí que me odiabas- Dijo sonriendo en son de broma.

-Jamás podría odiarte-

-Ah ¿No?-

-No-

-¿Entonces conquisté ese corazón de rockero rebelde desde el primer momento?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso no lo sé- Reflexionó el cantante –Creo que más bien me impresionó tu forma de ser, me sentí superado desde el primer momento y luego…- El chico se calló.

-Luego…- Inquirió la chica viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Su respuesta fue rápida y clara, se acercó y la besó.

-Si esto es como me dice señor Joon, debo actuar rápidamente. Si Sandra se casa con Gregory y lo deja viudo, es más fácil obtener Park Production Enterprises. En cambio si ella muere antes, será difícil intentar que mi hermana me entregue la empresa y, de insistir demasiado en ello, mis intensiones serán descubiertas- Dijo Gary Lieberman mientras veía los papeles en la carpeta que acababa de recibir de manos del detective privado-

-Pero ella tiene una relación señor Liebermann- Le dijo Joon mostrándole unas fotos que estaban en un sobre entre los papeles-

-¿Relación?- El hombre frunció el ceño, se quitó los lentes que traía puestos para ver mejor.

En ese sobre, habían unas quince o veinte fotos de Sandra y Moo Kyul, tomadas fuera del departamento de la chica, de la casa del cantante, en las afueras de la empresa de Jung In, incluso había un par de ellas en el supermercado, eran del día anterior, donde salían los chicos de la banda.

-Debo hacer algo con esto- Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta –Joon, necesito que averigüe todo acerca de ese tipo, nombre, ocupación, familia, situación y cualquier cosa de su pasado que pueda servirme, creo que usted entiende-

-Si señor Liebermann- Asintió Joon. Luego se despidió del empresario y se fue.

El hombre permaneció sentado tomando su café. Siguió viendo las fotografías, se detuvo en una donde sólo aparecía Moo Kyul.

Guardó todos los papeles en la carpeta que le había dado Joon, quedándose con esa foto en la mano; levantó la vista, metió la otra mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó la billetera. Tomó algo de dinero, lo lanzó a la mesa y mientras se levantaba, arrugó la fotografía con furia y la tiró al suelo, pisándola mientras dejaba el lugar.

-Seo Joon, debo ir a la oficina. Por favor dile a Sandra que no se preocupe, guardaré el secreto-

-Está bien Jung In, ve tranquilo, yo le digo-

-Ve si te da el tiempo más tarde y pasas por allá, debemos discutir sobre las locaciones que estuviste viendo para el drama- El director le hizo una reverencia a la actriz para despedirse.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, se abrieron las puertas y entró. De pronto, su esposa vino a su mente, recordó que antes de salir de la oficina para buscar a Moo Kyul, ella le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él.

Las puertas se abrían y cerraban en cada piso, personas entraban y salían del elevador; en uno de esos abrir y cerrar, alcanzó a ver un rostro familiar pasar justo por fuera.

Puso su maletín entre las puertas para evitar que se cerraran y se bajó en ese piso. Empezó a buscar a la chica hasta que la vio a lo lejos. Ella entró por un pasillo.

Con el apuro por alcanzarla y verificar que ésta era quién parecía ser, no se fijó en los letreros en la pared y continuó su camino.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, había una sala de espera; cuando llegó hasta ahí, pudo ver cómo la chica entraba en una de las consultas médicas. Se quedó extrañado.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras la chica, se acercó y leyó el pequeño letrero en ella: "Dr. Choi Ji Yong, Médico Obstetra".

-¿Qué?- Pensó.

Se quedó paralizado, no entendía bien, estaba seguro que la chica que había visto era Mae Ri ¿Acaso era eso de lo que ella quería hablarle?

-¿Señor?- Preguntó una enfermera que se había acercado a él, al verlo parado frente a la puerta -¿Necesita algo?-

-Emm- Despertó de su ensimismamiento -¿Puedo saber quién es la paciente que acaba de entrar aquí?-

-Esa información es privada señor-

-Por favor, necesito saber-

-Lo siento, no puedo decirle- La mujer hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a su puesto tras el mesón.

Jung In no se quedó conforme, fue hasta ella e insistió, pero la chica le repitió lo mismo, la información que pedía era confidencial, pasaron unos treinta minutos; al no obtener respuesta el chico se sentó en la sala de espera. Pronto se levantó y volvió a insistir con la enfermera.

-Creo estar seguro que la chica ahí dentro- Dijo indicando la puerta del doctor Choi- Es mi esposa Wi Mae Ri , sólo dígame si ese es el nombre de la paciente-

La enfermera se sorprendió, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió. Efectivamente, era Mae Ri quien salía sonriente acompañada del doctor.

Jung In se apresuró a llegar a ellos.

-¡Mae Ri!-

-¡Jung In! ¿Cómo supiste?- Dijo la chica desconcertada.

-Usted debe ser el esposo de Mae Ri ¡Felicitaciones! El bebé está perfectamente bien, será fuerte y saludable-

-¡¿Bebé?!- Jung In no creía lo que acababa de escuchar –Mae Ri ¿Estás embarazada?-

La chica sólo sonrió alegremente y asintió con la cabeza. Jung In se paralizó por unos segundos y luego reaccionó: Abrazó a la chica y la levantó en medio de risas. Recordó la condición de su esposa y la volvió a dejar en el piso.

-¡Discúlpame! ¿Estás bien? ¡No debí hacer eso!- Exclamó preocupado.

-Está bien- Dijo el doctor que estaba observando la escena –No hay de qué preocuparse, Mae Ri está embarazada, no enferma y está en perfectas condiciones-

-Gracias doctor- Dijo el chico -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Preguntó dirigiéndose a su esposa. El doctor, sonriendo, volvió a meterse a su oficina.

-Quería estar segura Jung In-

-¿De eso querías hablarme más temprano?-

-Si, mi intención era que hoy me acompañaras pero…-

-¡Perdóname mi amor!-

-Está bien, ahora ya lo sabes, eso es lo importante-

Jung In vio a su esposa a los ojos, ambos estaban felices. Luego de unos segundos se besaron tiernamente.

-Gregory- Dijo seriamente Liebermann en cuanto el chico contestó la llamada.

-¿Papá?-

-Necesito verte de inmediato, no le digas a mi hermana que estoy aquí-

-¿Ya llegaste a Seúl? Pensé que vendrías en unos días más-

-Ven enseguida, es urgente- Le insistió y le dio la dirección de dónde se encontraba.

Greg encontró extraña la petición de su padre de que no le dijera a su tía que estaba en la ciudad, se oía muy serio. Tomó su chaqueta y se fue al encuentro.

-¿Qué se cree esta muchacha? ¿Cómo es posible que se haya ido y me haya dejado de esta forma?- Dijo para sí misma la madre de Sandra –Seguro ha de estar con ese muerto de hambre- Se quejó.

El día anterior, después que Sandra fue tras Moo Kyul, la señora Park le pidió a su sobrino que la dejara en el departamento de Sandra, su intención era esperarla y decirle un par de cosas, pero la chica nunca llegó.

Estaba decidida a impedir que su hija siguiera viendo al cantante, no estaba a su altura -Si Shin Soo estuviera vivo, de seguro moriría antes de verla con un tipo así- Pensó.

Después del medio día, Sandra fue dada de alta. Junto a Moo Kyul y Seo Joon, dejó el hospital. Al salir del recinto, la actriz se despidió y se fue por su propio camino.

-Será mejor que vayas a casa a descansar- Le propuso el chico.

-¡Aish! De seguro mamá estará esperándome, no tengo ganas de discutir con ella otra vez-

-Yo puedo acompañarte, ambos podemos hablar con ella-

-¿Para que empiece a decirte cosas nuevamente? No quiero enfrentarme a ella-

-Pero debes hablarle ¿De verdad no piensas decirle que estás enferma?-

-Ya te expliqué Moo Kyul, no lo haré-

-Está bien- Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano mientras caminaban-¿Qué harás entonces?-

-Pues… Iré a trabajar-

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?- El chico se detuvo en seco -¿Cómo se te ocurre que vas a ir a trabajar?-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Sandra!-

-¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Ir a pagar una habitación de hotel por gusto?-

-Ve a tu casa, tal vez tu madre se fue o está con el idiota ese de Greg-

-No, no creo que se haya ido, la conozco, debe estar esperándome-

-De todos modos no vas a poder evitarla para siempre, en algún momento debes volver a tu casa ¡Ni siquiera tienes ropa!-

-¡Aish! Tienes razón, ni siquiera traigo mi teléfono- Se lamentó la chica tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Ves? Tienes que ir-

-Está bien-

-¡Vamos!-

-Te dije que tú no irías conmigo-

-No voy a dejarte sola- Afirmó Moo Kyul, la volvió a tomar de la mano y continuó caminando decidido.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Gritó Liebermann en cuanto el chico entró a la habitación del hotel –¿Me quieres decir qué diablos has estado haciendo?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Quieres o no casarte con Sandra?-

-¡Claro que quiero!-

-Y entonces ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo?-

-¿A qué te refieres papá?-

-¡A esto!- Le gritó mientras le lanzaba el sobre con las fotografías.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó el chico abriéndolo –¿Mandaste seguir a Sandra?- Preguntó sorprendido al ver las fotos.

-Eres un inútil, dejaste que un pobre diablo la conquistara-

-Papá no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él-

-Siempre has sido un bueno para nada-

-Papá…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer? Necesitamos la fusión lo antes posible-

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-

-Te pregunté qué piensas hacer Gregory-

-Desde el lunes viviré en el mismo edificio que ella-

-¿Crees que eso basta? ¿Vas a pedirle una taza de azúcar cada vez que puedas? O ¿Vas a ofrecerle cambiar un bombillo como buen vecino?-

-Voy a estar cerca de ella, sé que puedo conquistarla-

-No hables estupideces, lo que debemos hacer es deshacernos de ese chico-

-¿Y cómo piensas lograrlo? Conozco a Sandra papá, mientras más quieras alejarla, más se aferrará a él-

-Estoy en eso. He mandado investigarlo, algo debe haber, nadie está libre de su pasado- Reflexionó el empresario.

Jung In invitó a su esposa a almorzar. Cuando estuvieron en el restaurante, planearon una reunión para informarles a todos de la noticia. Estaban muy felices.

El director llamó a su secretaria para que ésta avisara del encuentro a la gente de la oficina. Después, llamó a Jung Suk y Dae han.

La reunión sería esa misma noche en su casa, todo se preparó rápidamente.

Sandra y Moo Kyul iban rumbo al departamento de la chica cuando el cantante recibió la llamada de su madre avisándole de la reunión en casa de Jung In. Decidieron no ir a casa de Sandra por el momento. Ella le propuso acompañarla a una tienda y comprar ropa, además, el carro de la chica había quedado estacionado frente a la casa del cantante, así que después de las compras, almorzaron en un restaurante y luego se fueron a Hongdae.

Joon estaba desesperado por encontrar la información que le había pedido Liebermann. No había algo lo suficientemente oscuro en el pasado del chico, como para usar en su contra.

Era hijo único de madre soltera, trabajaba arreglando aparatos electrónicos, había dado clases de música, era líder de una banda indie de poco éxito, había trabajado en el OST de un drama, ahora estaba trabajando con Sandra en la empresa de Jung In por el mismo motivo.

Siguió indagando y averiguó sobre el contrato de cien días que había tenido con Mae Ri y Jung In, pero eso no había sido por dinero, así que no servía de mucho esa información. Al seguir buscando y preguntando, averiguó sobre la vida de Soo Young, siempre tenía problemas de dinero, se metía con hombres que la estafaban. Supo el lío del anillo de compromiso, la mujer, después de obtenerlo de la chica, lo había empeñado y luego había devuelto un anillo falso.

Aunque no era mucho, fue lo único que pudo encontrar un poco turbio, por así decirlo.

Llamó a Liebermann y le informó de sus hallazgos, al empresario no le pareció suficiente. Debía encontrar otra forma.

Al colgar la llamada, se quedó pensando en qué hacer para alejar a la chica del cantante.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, además de los padres de Jung In y Mae Ri, estaban invitados Sandra, Moo Kyul, Seo Joon, la escritora Lee, Soo Young, Ri No, Yo Han, Re Oh, So ra y Ji Hye, además de un par de personas más de la empresa de Jung In.

-Hijo ¿Vas a decirnos por qué estamos reunidos?- Preguntó Jung Suk.

-Padre, Suegro y todos los demás- Habló Jung In sonriendo y tomado de la mano de su esposa –Mae Ri y yo les tenemos una hermosa noticia: En unos meses seremos padres-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó con sorpresa Dae Han- ¿Mi Mae Ri está embarazada?-

-Si papá, Jung Suk y tú serán abuelos-

Los gritos de alegría y los aplausos de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, todo era celebración, los padres de la pareja estaban dichosos.

La reunión duró un par de horas, después de eso, los invitados se fueron despidiendo de los anfitriones; Sandra y Moo Kyul fueron los últimos en irse.

-De verdad los felicito, es una hermosa noticia- Dijo Sandra.

-Me alegra mucho por ustedes- Agregó Moo Kyul.

Se despidieron y salieron de ahí. Se subieron al carro de la chica, ésta se quedó con las manos sobre el volante en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó el cantante.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-No quieres ir a tu casa- Afirmó el chico.

-No, siento que algo va a pasar y no quiero discutir con mamá otra vez-

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Bueno, yo… No lo sé, sólo que hoy no quiero verla-

-Pues… ¿Vamos a la mía?- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa pícara.

La chica lo vio a los ojos, la sonrisa de Moo Kyul la hacía perder la cordura. El chico no perdió tiempo y se acercó hasta sentir la respiración de Sandra en sus labios.

Lentamente, comenzó a rozarlos con los suyos, quería sentir una vez más ese sabor exquisito que lo volvía loco. Poco a poco empezó a besarla, levantó su mano para acariciarle el rostro suavemente.

La chica sintió que su piel se erizaba, puso su mano en el pecho del cantante, luego la deslizó por dentro de la chaqueta y lo abrazó para apegarlo más a ella.

Esta vez los besos se intensificaban a cada segundo, ninguno quería parar.

-¡Hyung!- Interrumpió Yo Han golpeando la ventanilla del carro.

-Y ustedes ¿No se habían ido?- Preguntó Moo Kyul.

-Si, pero nos devolvimos- Agregó Ri No.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a casa de Moo Kyul?- Propuso Yo Han.

-¡Ahora no!- Se quejó el cantante.

-¡Por favor hyung!- Le rogó Re Oh.

Sandra sonrió y les indicó con un gesto que subieran al automóvil. En el camino compraron unas cervezas y se fueron a casa del cantante.

Moo Kyul se notaba incómodo con la presencia de sus amigos en la casa, a decir verdad, Sandra tampoco estaba feliz con la improvisada reunión.

Cuando el alcohol se acabó, los chicos se despidieron y se fueron, iban alegres, cantando. La noticia del embarazo de Mae Ri le había caído muy bien a todos.

Mientras el cantante despedía a sus amigos, Sandra se puso a recoger el tiradero. No se dio cuenta que el chico había vuelto y estaba justo detrás de ella.

-Deja eso- Le dijo sorprendiéndola.

-¡Oh! Estás aquí-

La chica se volteó hacia él, el cantante se quedó viéndola en silencio unos segundos y luego se abalanzó besándola ferozmente.

Sandra abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego se rindió a los labios del chico, dejó caer la bolsa con latas vacías que tenía en la mano y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Por su parte, cada uno estaba esperando con ansias que los chicos se marcharan. Ambos querían continuar con lo que dejaron inconcluso antes, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

Sandra acariciaba la espalda de Moo Kyul, él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, afirmaba con fuerza la cabeza de ella, como si temiera que fuera a escapar.

Como si el mundo se fuese a acabar, siguieron besándose, con hambre el uno del otro. Pronto, los besos del chico se desviaron al cuello de Sandra, podía sentir su olor, pensaba que iba a volverse loco con ese aroma; siguieron así un largo rato hasta que esos besos, parecían no ser suficientes.


	14. Perfección Absoluta Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Era como un sueño, suave, cálida, perfecta; la piel de Moo Kyul, ese terciopelo que vestía el alma de un chico rebelde, era exquisita al tacto de Sandra. Con los ojos aun cerrados, sentía el suave vibrar del corazón, en la mejilla que tenía apoyada en el pecho del chico.

La chica podría haberse quedado así para siempre, enredada entre las sábanas, acariciando el pecho del cantante y reviviendo una y otra vez en su memoria los recuerdos de armonía perfecta de la noche anterior.

Poco a poco, abrió los ojos; lentamente, la imagen fue aclarándose hasta quedar nítida en sus pupilas. Pensó en que sería el paraíso despertar así cada día, detallando cada facción de ese rostro hermoso, cejas, ojos, nariz… Boca. Al detenerse en los labios de Moo Kyul, sintió un impulso incontrolable de tenerlos de nuevo.

Suavemente empezó a rozarlos, a respirar de ellos como si fuesen el aire que necesitaba para no morir en ese instante.

Lo besó dulcemente y el chico sonrió, se había despertado en la forma más agradable que jamás pensó hacerlo.

Moo Kyul la abrazó con fuerza, mientras correspondía ese beso; si hubiera sido su decisión, habría revivido la pasión que se apoderó de él la noche anterior, pero era de mañana y habían mil cosas por solucionar.

-Debo hacer algo- Pensaba Liebermann fumando un habano en su habitación del hotel -Sandra no soporta las traiciones, Gregory siempre me contaba cómo era en la preparatoria-

Se quedó como estaba, sentado, fumando, pensando, maquinando cómo deshacerse de Moo Kyul y hacer que Sandra por fin se casara con su hijo, logrando la tan anhelada fusión que necesitaba lo más pronto posible.

Greg fue al departamento de Sandra, pensando encontrarla, pero la señora Park aun estaba sola.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste! ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar mi hija?-

-Vine porque pensé que ya estaría aquí, quería invitarlas a comer-

-¡Dios mío! ¿Pero qué pretende esta niña?-

-Tía no se preocupe, venga conmigo a almorzar y luego pensamos en qué hacer-

-No quiero moverme de aquí hasta que aparezca- Dijo la mujer decidida a no salir del departamento.

-Pero tía, debe comer algo-

-No te preocupes, sé cocinar-

-Tía- Insistió el chico acercándose y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer –Vamos ¿Si?- Le hizo un puchero.

-Está bien-

Sandra y Moo Kyul se habían levantado, desayunado e ido a la oficina. A pesar de que el chico le insistió que se quedara descansando en su casa, la chica, terca como siempre, no quiso hacerle caso y fue a trabajar de todos modos.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila; cerca de la hora de almorzar, Sandra invitó al chico para comer juntos, pero antes tenía una idea.

A Sandra se le ocurrió llamar a su propio teléfono celular, estaba desconectado; luego marcó al teléfono del departamento y no había respuesta.

-Moo Kyul, creo que mamá no está en mi departamento- Dijo la chica con el teléfono en el oído, luego colgó la llamada.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Nadie contesta el teléfono. ¡Vamos rápido! Iré por mis cosas-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el chico viéndola con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

-Que iré por mis cosas te dije-

-Pero ¿Por qué vas a ir por tus cosas? ¿No vas a quedarte ahí?-

-No- Negó la chica con la cabeza, sin dejar de verlo, sonreía con la mirada.

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues no sé, me iré a un hotel- Contestó la chica haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

-Ooh- Asintió el chico tristemente.

-A menos que, alguien que conozco, me deje quedar en su casa para no gastar en un hotel-

Moo Kyul la vio sonriendo tontamente. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa igual.

Almorzaron al medio día y se montaron en el carro de la chica rumbo a Gangnam. Al llegar, Sandra estacionó; se iba a bajar del carro, pero alcanzó a divisar a Greg y a su madre saliendo del edificio.

-¡Espera!- Dijo la chica tomando del brazo al cantante para impedir que saliera del automóvil –Es mamá, va con Greg-

-Pensé que no estaban-

-Yo también. Esperemos que se vayan-

Se quedaron sentados ahí hasta que Greg y la señora Park se montaron en el carro del chico y se marcharon.

Efectivamente, cuando Sandra llamó ellos no estaban. La madre de la chica había acompañado a Greg a ver el departamento al que se iba a mudar. Esta vez, iban saliendo a almorzar.

Sandra se apresuró a subir rápidamente a su departamento y tomar sus cosas. Moo Kyul se quedó vigilando si Greg y la señora Park regresaban.

La chica metió todo en una maleta, buscó su teléfono celular, estaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche, volvió al automóvil y condujo a Hongdae. Dejó sus cosas en la casa del chico y juntos volvieron a la oficina.

En medio de la conversación de Greg y su tía, luego de almorzar, el chico recibió una llamada de su padre.

-¿Gregory?-

-Si papá, dime-

-¿Es Gary?- Preguntó la mujer en voz baja, el chico asintió con un gesto y siguió hablando con su padre.

-Necesito que invites a Sandra a salir-

-¡Pero ella no va a querer papá!-

-¡Escúchame! Dale la escusa de que quieres hacer las paces, debes lograr que salga sola contigo, sé cariñoso, trátala como la hermana que ella pretende ser para ti, tómala de la mano, llévala a ver una película y a comer-

-No creo que acceda a hacerlo, está molesta conmigo. Además la tía…-

-Yo me encargo, no te preocupes. Déjame hablar con ella- Interrumpió su padre.

-Tía, papá quiere hablarle- El chico le pasó el aparato.

-¿Gary?-

Ellos siguieron conversando, la mujer escuchaba y asentía, luego de unos minutos colgó la llamada.

Tu padre ya me explicó todo, tiene razón, será la única forma de hacerlo. El chico, no preguntó de la conversación de su padre y su tía, sólo siguió en silencio, bebiendo del jugo que quedaba en su vaso.

La señora Park le pidió que la llevara al departamento de su hija para recoger su maleta e ir a un hotel, tal y como le había pedido su hermano.

Cuando estuvieron en el departamento de la chica, Greg miró hacia la habitación de Sandra y notó que había un par de cosas en la cama que, antes de salir, no estaban ahí.

Con el apuro, la chica había tirado unas prendas que no entraron en la maleta. El chico se dio cuenta que el teléfono de ella tampoco estaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche, donde él lo había dejado. No quiso preguntar a su tía si ella lo había tomado, era obvio que la chica había estado ahí.

Empuñó ambas manos furioso –De seguro se fue donde ese tipo- Pensó.

En la tarde, Sandra estaba reunida con Seo Joon; además de cosas del trabajo, le contó que estaba quedándose con Moo Kyul, que su madre estaba plantada en su departamento y prefería que pasaran unos días para que ésta se calmara un poco y así poder hablarle con tranquilidad después.

El teléfono celular de la chica repicó, era Greg, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, pero prefirió hacerlo y discutir las cosas de una vez.

A regañadientes, Sandra accedió a la petición del chico, éste le pidió que, para evitar problemas, no le dijera al cantante. Como su padre le ordenó, la invitó a ir al cine y luego a cenar, para hablar y hacer las paces.

Moo Kyul estaba feliz de tener a Sandra en su casa, en el estudio, cantaba alegremente al son de la canción principal del drama, ya estaba terminada.

Se lo informó a Jung In y fue a la oficina de la chica. Caminaba alegremente por el pasillo, era cerca de la hora de salida. Iba a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Sandra de frente.

-¡Oh!- Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, luego se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Vamos?- Preguntó el chico sonriente.

-Ve tú, debo hacer algo y luego te alcanzo en tu casa-

-¿Y eso?-

-Luego te cuento, espérame allá ¿Si?-

La expresión alegre del cantante cambió abruptamente, esperaba irse con ella, algo no le gustaba.

-¿A dónde irás?-

-Debo reunirme con alguien, no es nada- Contestó la chica sin darle importancia al asunto. El chico la veía intrigado, le parecía raro -No me veas con esa cara Moo Kyul ¿Acaso no confías en mi?-

El cantante, sin saber por qué, sintió algo extraño, quería confiar, pero algo le daba mala espina. Luego recordó el problema que tuvo hace años con Seo Joon, el cual había provocado el quiebre entre ellos. No quería que, por un mal entendido o desconfianza, lo que tenía con Sandra se echara a perder.

Hizo como ella le dijo, se despidieron con un beso y cada uno tomó su propio camino.

La chica se subió a su carro y se fue a la cita con Greg, habían quedado de acuerdo en verse en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad.

Al llegar a su casa, Moo Kyul se tiró de espalda en su cama, abrió los brazos y acarició las sábanas, éstas habían quedado tal y como él y la chica las habían dejado en la mañana. Se giró para quedar de boca y se quedó largo rato oliéndolas, aun tenían el dulce aroma de Sandra.

Recordó la noche anterior, nuevamente los recuerdos de esos momentos inundaron su cabeza. Esperaba poder volver a tenerla esa noche, sentía que no podría vivir sin ella. Así se quedó, tendido, hundido en sus recuerdos, hasta que se durmió.

La cena estaba exquisita, Greg le pidió disculpas a la chica, le dijo que estaba equivocado, que si ella lo veía como hermano, él respetaría ese sentimiento y la dejaría en paz. También le dijo que su madre había dejado el departamento, que la había llevado a un hotel y que él mismo la ayudaría a que aceptara su relación con Moo Kyul.

Sandra estaba extrañada del cambio tan repentino del chico. No se esperaba esa reacción de parte de él, pero le tranquilizaba que éste le había propuesto ayudarla a cambiar la opinión de su madre.

Se pasaron la velada entre risas, la plática estaba amena, como cuando eran jóvenes y compartían todo en Nueva York.

Ninguno notó la presencia de un observador, el hombre estaba atento a cada movimiento.

Terminaron de cenar. El chico pagó la cuenta y ambos se fueron al cine. Cuando salieron del restaurante, el chico tomó de la mano a Sandra, ésta se sorprendió.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó la chica.

-Te tomo de la mano como en los viejos tiempos- Respondió el chico sonriendo.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame!-

-¿Por qué? Antes lo hiciste ¿Te acuerdas?-

-¿Hablas de cuando fingí ser tu novia en preparatoria para darle celos a esa chica? Recuerdo que no sirvió de nada-

-Si, hablo de eso. Entonces no te molestaba-

-Pero ahora es distinto Greg-

-Lo sé, pero ¿Acaso los hermanos no pueden tomarse de la mano o abrazarse?- Le preguntó soltándola de la mano y rodeándola cariñosamente por sobre los hombros con un brazo.

La chica sonrió recordando su juventud. Pensó que no había nada de malo en ello. Así se fueron, abrazados hasta un cine cercano, dejando los carros de ambos aparcados en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

El hombre que los observaba, siguió cada paso de los chicos atentamente.

Moo Kyul se despertó asustado, se levantó pensando en que Sandra ya había llegado, pero no, la chica no estaba.

Preocupado, la llamó, pero contestaba el buzón de voz, luego se comunicó con Seo Joon, pero ella no tenía idea de Sandra. Luego marcó el número de su madre y tampoco sabía de la chica. Agotó posibilidades hablándole a sus compañeros de banda, a los amigos de la chica e incluso llamó al bar de Lee, nadie le dio respuesta.

Le preocupó que la chica se hubiera desmayado o hubiera tenido algún problema por su condición de salud. Decidió esperarla despierto.

Sandra se había relajado, veía la película contenta. Greg estaba igual, feliz, pero de vez en cuando recordaba las órdenes de su padre. Concluyó en que había sido una buena idea, la chica había aceptado sus disculpas y ambos estaban pasando un buen rato juntos.

Al terminar, salieron del cine y caminaron conversando animadamente de vuelta al estacionamiento del restaurante, para recoger sus carros.

De pronto, el teléfono celular del chico sonó. Greg vio el número, era su padre.

-Tú solo escucha y asiente, no digas que soy yo- Dijo Liebermann rápidamente.

Sandra veía al chico platicar, se quedó esperando a que éste terminara de hablar.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó la chica cuando Greg colgó la llamada.

-Era un amigo, es por un asunto personal, nada importante-

-Ooh- Contestó la chica –Bueno, fue agradable Greg, te agradezco que hayas cambiado de opinión- Habló la chica. Greg comenzó a acercarse. Ella pensó que se despedirían, no le pareció raro el acercamiento.

-Sandra, gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad- Le dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Está bien, me agrada habértela dad…-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las palabras de la chica fueron calladas con un beso que la sorprendió. Sandra reaccionó y se quitó al chico de encima. No podía creer que él hiciera eso después de todo lo que habían conversado esa velada. Le dio una fuerte bofetada, estaba furiosa.

-Sandra, perdóname, no pude evitarlo-

-¡Eres un imbécil!-

La chica se subió a su carro y se fue pisando el acelerador a fondo. Ya era tarde, casi la media noche. La chica no pudo evitar llorar, seguía preguntándose que había sido todo eso, por qué después de su plática, el chico había hecho esa estupidez.

Quería estar sola, si iba a casa de Moo Kyul, éste notaría que algo había pasado, a la chica le molestaba mucho ocultar cosas, no quería tener que contarle al cantante lo ocurrido, al menos no hasta calmarse.

Condujo rumbo a Gangnam, Greg le había dicho que su madre ya no se encontraba en el departamento, así que pensó que sería mejor pasar la noche ahí.

Una vez que llegó, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Moo Kyul. El chico contestó de inmediato.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- Preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy en mi departamento- Contestó la chica con desgano.

-Pero ¿Y tu madre? ¿Dijiste que no querías verla aún?-

-Ella ya se fue. Moo Kyul, discúlpame, dormiré aquí esta noche-

La chica se despidió rápidamente y colgó la llamada. El cantante se quedó pensativo, la voz de Sandra se notaba rara; creía estar seguro de que algo le había pasado.

En un impulso, se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado y caminó a la puerta con la intención de ir a ver a la chica, pero se detuvo antes de salir; conociéndola, si ella quería estar sola, era mejor dejarla, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar al día siguiente.

Sandra se levantó temprano, en realidad no había dormido en toda la noche, la actitud de Greg la había sacado de sus casillas por completo.

Se vistió y se fue a la oficina, a pesar de lo que pasó, debía cumplir sus responsabilidades. No le entusiasmaba enfrentar a Moo Kyul ¿Cómo explicarle lo sucedido sin que se armara un gran problema?

El cantante despertó y se preparó para ir a su trabajo, seguía con esa sensación molesta por la actitud de Sandra. Pensó en apresurarse a ir con ella y hablar.

Cuando iba saliendo de su casa, tropezó con un sobre que había en el piso justo fuera de la puerta.

Se agachó y lo recogió, llevaba su nombre escrito: Para el Señor Kang. Lo abrió, sacó lo que había en el interior y de inmediato sus ojos se aguaron. Volvió a entrar en su casa y se sentó en el borde de la cama con el sobre en sus manos.

Tragó saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Volvió a ver lo que había en el sobre y arrugándolo con ambas manos lo lanzó lejos con furia. Se puso de pié y salió de ahí sin rumbo, con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas que brotaban sin poderlas contener.

Los papeles quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, eran fotografías de Sandra y Greg juntos, sonriendo, cenando, de la mano, abrazados… También besándose.

Eran las diez de la mañana y Moo Kyul no aparecía. Seo Joon llegó a la oficina de Sandra preguntando por él, necesitaba que le hiciera un pequeño arreglo a la canción principal del drama y coordinar la grabación de ésta con el protagonista, ya que sería el mismo actor quién la interpretaría.

No había rastro del chico por ningún lado. Sandra se estaba preocupando, pensaba que tal vez Greg habría hecho o dicho algo.

La chica le contó a su amiga lo sucedido, Seo Joon sintió el impulso de ir por el chico a su casa. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sandra decidió acompañarla, estaba realmente preocupada. Ambas se fueron en el carro de Sandra, ésta condujo lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar, encontraron la cortina metálica abierta, entraron llamando el nombre del chico; Sandra, sin darse cuenta caminó por el lugar pisando las fotos esparcidas. Fue Seo Joon quien las notó, las recogió y se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos.

-Sandra, ve esto- Le dijo.

Cuando la chica vio las fotografías, se quedó helada, no cabía en sí, cómo era posible que Greg hiciera tal cosa, era un acto muy bajo de su parte tender una trampa así.

Trató de imaginarse qué había sentido el cantante al ver todo eso. Seguro estaba destrozado.

-Seo Joon, debemos encontrarlo- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Debo explicarle que esto no es lo que parece-

Ambas chicas se dedicaron a llamar por teléfono a todos quienes pudieran saber dónde estaba Moo Kyul, pero nadie lo había visto o hablado con él.

Volvieron a la oficina y siguieron intentando ubicarlo sin éxito. Ni siquiera Soo Young sabía el paradero de su hijo.

En la tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche, a la actriz, por una corazonada, se le ocurrió llamar al bar de Lee; él le dijo que Moo Kyul había estado bebiendo ahí, pero que se había ido con una chica que había conocido.

A Seo Joon se le vino de inmediato a la mente la imagen de cuando tuvo el quiebre con el chico -Esto no puede estar pasando otra vez- Pensó.

-¿Sandra?- Mae Ri acababa de entrar en la oficina de la chica.

-Si, dime-

-Emmm… Moo Kyul y tu…- Titubeó la chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó Sandra.

-¿Quieres saber si están en una relación?- Preguntó la actriz.

-Oh- Asintió la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Mae Ri? ¿Sabes dónde está Moo Kyul?-

-Es que, So Ra acaba de llamarme y me pareció extraño lo que me dijo. Ustedes se veían tan bien juntos ayer-

-Pero Mae Ri ¡Dinos de qué hablas por favor!- Gritó Seo Joon. Sandra sólo la veía en silencio con una expresión de desespero por oír una respuesta.

La chica les dijo que su amiga había visto al cantante sumamente borracho en un bar. Les dio la dirección, pero se guardó un "pequeño" detalle que prefirió no mencionar.

Sandra y Seo Joon salieron lo más rápido que pudieron del edificio rumbo al lugar donde estaba el chico.

Al llegar, empezaron a buscarlo, no lo veían por ningún lado. Sandra estaba desesperada, necesitaba explicarle.

A cruzar hacia el otro lado del bar, Seo Joon se quedó parada observando: ahí estaba el chico, riendo, bebiendo y besando a otra chica.

La actriz no podía pensar claramente, recordó cómo se le partió el corazón hacía poco más de tres años atrás, cuando presenció una escena igual. Pensó en dar la vuelta y decirle a Sandra que Moo Kyul no estaba ahí, llevársela y hablar después con el cantante. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.


	15. Capítulo 15

CAPÍTULO 15

-Sandra, vámonos- Propuso Seo Joon, pero la chica seguía plantada en su lugar sin moverse -¡Sandra!- No había respuesta.

De pronto, sin decir palabra, la chica comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba Moo Kyul. Se sentó, se cruzó de piernas, apoyó un codo en la mesa y en su mano puso la barbilla. Se quedó viendo al chico y su acompañante con una sonrisa en la cara.

Todo era observado por la actriz que se quedó sorprendida, sin moverse de donde estaba, por la reacción de Sandra.

-Y tú ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó la chica que estaba con Moo Kyul, cuando notó a Sandra sentada frente a ellos.

-Su novia- Respondió ella. Esto llamó la atención del chico, quien estaba bastante bebido. Se quedó viéndola.

-Tú no eres mi novia- Afirmó –Vete donde el perfecto y conveniente Gregory-

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha! ¿Así es como arreglas las cosas?-

-¿Arreglar? No hay nada qué arreglar ¡Vete!-

Sandra, sonriente y sin moverse de la posición en que estaba, con su mano libre empezó a jugar con los cubiertos que había en la mesa; con un cuchillo, pinchó un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca.

-La que se va de aquí es ella- Respondió viendo fijamente a la otra chica.

-Yo estoy con él, vete a molestar a otro lado- Dijo ella, acariciando el rostro del cantante y acercándose con la intención de besarlo.

Seo Joon se acercó a ellos, veía con asombro la reacción tan pasiva de su amiga.

-Sandra, es mejor que nos vayamos- Sugirió la actriz.

-¡NO!- Dijo firmemente. Luego se dirigió a la otra chica –Ya te lo dije, la que se va eres tú ¿No escuchaste bien?-

-No me voy ¡Yo estoy con él ahora!- Respondió muy enojada, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano abierta.

Mientras, Moo Kyul seguía bebiendo como si nada pasara a su alrededor. La actriz se estaba poniendo nerviosa, Sandra siempre sorprendía al resto con sus reacciones, no sabía qué desenlace esperar.

-¿Quieres apostar quién se irá?- Preguntó Sandra burlescamente.

-¿Apostar qué?-

En fracción de segundos, Sandra movió rápidamente su mano libre. Seo Joon no alcanzó a reaccionar, sólo a retener aire y abrir los ojos muy grandes. Con el golpe en la mesa que se sintió muy fuerte y al ver lo que había sucedido, el cantante se ahogó con el soju que estaba bebiendo.

-Un dedo por ejemplo- Sandra había clavado el cuchillo que tenía en su mano, en la mesa, justo entre el dedo anular y el meñique de la otra chica, a escasos milímetros de ellos.

La chica la vio horrorizada, inconscientemente un par de lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Veía el cuchillo enterrado en la mesa, entre sus dedos, sin poder soltar el aire retenido.

-¡Esta mujer está loca!- Exclamó quitando su mano de la mesa y levantándose. Se fue rápidamente.

-Ahora que ésa se fue, podemos hablar aquí o en tu casa, tú eliges- Dijo Sandra viendo al chico, quien tenía los ojos abiertos aún por la impresión –Y quita esa cara Moo Kyul, nunca le he cortado un dedo a nadie, soy experta en Póker Marinero-

-¿En Póker qué?- Preguntó Seo Joon.

-Póker Marinero. Mira, pon tu mano aquí- Le indicó la mesa.

-¿Estás loca?- Contestó la actriz.

-Bueno, entonces tú- Dijo agarrando la mano del chico, que no alcanzó a reaccionar por lo impresionado y borracho que estaba.

Puso la mano de Moo Kyul sobre la mesa, le extendió los dedos, los acomodó, tomó el cuchillo y antes que de el chico pudiera reaccionar, Sandra estaba enterrando la punta del cuchillo de espacio en espacio entre sus dedos. Lo hacía tan rápido, que sólo se sentían los golpecitos de la punta del cuchillo en la mesa.

Después de terminar su demostración de habilidad en ese tipo de Póker, Sandra se quedó viendo al chico a los ojos.

-¿Quieres hablar en tu casa? O ¿Nos quedamos apostando aquí un rato mientras bebemos soju?- Preguntó.

Moo Kyul quitó su mano asustado, se puso de pié y caminó hacia la salida. Sandra se quedó muerta de la risa moviendo la cabeza.

-Es verdad que estás loca Sandra- Le dijo la actriz y también se levantó para ir tras el chico. Sandra hizo lo propio y los siguió. Se subieron todos al carro de la actriz y se fueron a la casa del cantante.

-Muy bien Gregory- Dijo Liebermann, cuando el chico se sentó frente a él. Lo había llamado para hablar.

-Pero papá ¿Por qué me dijiste que hiciera todo eso para después pedirme que la besara?- El chico no sabía lo que había hecho su padre.

-Alguien los siguió y fotografió-

-¿Cómo?-

-A estas alturas, ese tipo debe haberse creído todo, seguro ya terminó con Sandra-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Le envié las fotos a él- Le respondió sonriente –Ahora debemos preparar todo para tu matrimonio con ella. Mi hermana ya sabe que estoy aquí. Será fácil hacer que Sandra vuelva a Estados Unidos con nosotros, fijaremos la fecha del matrimonio y luego de eso se hará la fusión de nuestras empresas-

-No creo que sea tan fácil-

-Tú sólo debes estar cerca de Sandra, consolarla, contenerla-

-Pero papá…-

-¡Haz lo que te digo!- Le ordenó Liebermann; el chico asintió sin decir más.

En ese momento, llegó un mensaje al teléfono celular del empresario. Cuando lo vio, se levantó de su asiento furioso.

Joon le había mandado dos fotografías, una era de Sandra en el bar con Moo Kyul y Seo Joon; la otra de ellos llegando a la casa del chico.

Liebermann estaba realmente molesto, al parecer, su plan se había ido abajo. Maldecía paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la casa, las chicas se sentaron junto a Moo Kyul en la sala. Seo Joon pensó que sería mejor dejarlos solos para que hablaran. Se despidió de ellos y se fue.

-Después de lo que pasamos ¿Ves unas fotos y te enojas de esa manera?- Preguntó la chica.

-Pero es que…-

-¡Pero es que nada Moo Kyul!- Gritó la chica enojada –Si alguien se da el trabajo de mandarte fotos como esas ¿No lo encuentras sospechoso?-

-De acuerdo, lo es, pero eso no quita el hecho de que en una de ellas te estabas besando con ese idiota, además, ayer dijiste que te quedarías en tu departamento-

-Lo sé Moo Kyul- Dijo Sandra acercándosele –Pero todo tiene una explicación. Sé que hice mal en no decirte, pero Greg me pidió hacer las paces y me invitó a comer, luego al cine. Conociéndote, sabía que no iba a gustarte la idea, te iba a decir luego-

-Pero y el bes…-

-Cuando nos despedimos, de la nada me besó a la fuerza- Lo interrumpió la chica –No me lo esperaba y él aun debe estarse sobando la cara- La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Uh?- Moo Kyul la vio con cara de pregunta.

-Le di una gran bofetada por su estupidez, debe tener la marca de mis dedos estampada en la mejilla- Volvió a reírse.

-Me volví loco Sandra. Las palabras de tu madre vinieron a mi cabeza; creí que de verdad habías estado jugando conmigo, como ella dijo-

-No estoy jugando Moo Kyul- La chica se acercó más –Te quiero- Le susurró y comenzó a besarlo suavemente. El chico cerró los ojos, le correspondió el beso.

-Te quiero- Le dijo, separándose unos milímetros de ella, luego siguió besándola más intensamente, ambos sonreían a través de cada beso.

-¡Espera!- Dijo ella de pronto, separándose del chico –Greg recibió una llamada antes de besarme- Se quedó pensativa –Hablaré con él. Voy a enfrentarlo, si debo sacarle la verdad a golpes, juro que lo haré- Afirmó decidida y se levantó.

-¡No vayas!- Le rogó el chico, deteniéndola de la mano.

-Debo hacerlo Moo Kyul, debo saber quién está detrás de esto- Dijo Sandra, indicando con un gesto las fotografías que aún estaban repartidas por el piso.

-Entonces iré contigo- Dijo el cantante decidido a acompañarla.

-Está bien, pero antes iré a mi departamento- Contestó la chica y ambos salieron de ahí tomados de la mano.

Joon los observaba. Liebermann le había dado la orden, no debía perder a la chica de vista e informar cada paso que diera.

-Gregory, iremos al hotel donde se está quedando tu tía-

El chico, como siempre, asintió en silencio. No era respeto hacia su padre, más bien era miedo; sabía bien lo que era capaz de hacer, no se atrevía a desobedecerlo.

Lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento del hotel; se subieron al carro del chico. Liebermann recibió una llamada del investigador.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Joon se había dado cuenta del rumbo que la pareja había tomado, así que le informó al empresario que la chica y el cantante estaban llegando al departamento de ella. El hombre, después de colgar la llamada, se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Llama a Sandra con la excusa de hablar de lo de anoche-

-Pero ya debe saber de las fotos, no va a querer…-

-¡Que la llames te digo! Si accede a hablar contigo, cítala en tu hotel. Iremos por mi hermana primero y la esperaremos todos juntos-

El chico hizo lo que le ordenó su padre. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Sandra.

-¿Sandra? ¡Hola! Quiero…-

-Necesito hablar contigo- Lo interrumpió la chica -¿Dónde estás?-

-Voy camino a mi hotel-

-Ok, nos vemos allá más tarde- Sandra colgó.

Greg le informó a su padre, encendió el motor del carro y fueron a buscar a la señora Park.

-¿De verdad tienes que hablar con él?- Moo Kyul estaba serio, no le gustaba la idea de que Sandra se encontrara con ese tipo. Tampoco estaba seguro de poder contenerse, sentía unas ganas incontrolables de golpearlo por lo que había hecho.

-Debo dejarle aun más claras las cosas. Parece no entender-

-¿Cuándo lo verás?-

-Más tarde- La chica se quedó pensando.

-Buenas tardes- Interrumpió una voz.

-Ahjumma- Dijo el chico y le hizo una reverencia. Sandra también la saludó del mismo modo.

-¿Otra novia?- Preguntó la mujer viendo a la chica de pies a cabeza.

-Si señora, mi nombre es Sandra- Se presentó educadamente.

-Moo Kyul, vengo a avisarte, este edificio está en venta-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, necesito el dinero porque me iré a Busán-

-Pero, ahjummaaa- Dijo el chico muy afligido, no pensaba en mudarse de ahí, llevaba más de tres años viviendo en ese lugar y estaba muy acostumbrado y cómodo.

-Lo siento, como dije necesito el dinero y no volveré a Seúl. En cuanto lo venda me iré. No sé si el nuevo dueño va a querer seguir rentándolo-

-¿Cuánto quiere por él?- Preguntó la chica. Moo Kyul se quedó viéndola.

-Tú ¿Quieres comprarlo?-

-Es lo que acabo de decir- Dijo seriamente la chica.

-Sandra- Interrumpió el chico –No es necesario que…-

-Es una inversión- La chica lo interrumpió. Luego se volteó hacia la mujer y le sonrió.

-Vamos al hotel de Gregory- Ordenó Liebermann a su hermana apenas dio un paso dentro de la habitación.

-Está bien pero ¿Pasa algo?-

-Sandra irá a verlo, lo que hice con las fotos, al parecer, no dio buenos resultados, aun anda con él- Le respondió mostrándole su teléfono celular.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- Se lamentó la señora.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Liebermann trató de calmarla –La voluntad de Shin Soo se cumplirá, tal y como él quería, por eso estoy aquí-

-¡¿Qué haría sin ti hermano?!- La mujer lo abrazó.

Se marcharon al lugar de encuentro con la chica. Mientras caminaban al ascensor, Liebermann recibió una llamada.

-Señor Liebermann- Dijo una voz de mujer.

-Buenas tardes ¿Me tiene alguna novedad?- Preguntó el empresario.

-Todo sucedió como usted dijo-

-¡Lo sabía!- El hombre detuvo su paso -¿En qué quedaron?-

-Le dije que lo pensaría-

-Muy bien, no olvide lo que le ofrecí-

-No lo haré señor Liebermann, no tiene de qué preocuparse-

-Le hablaré mañana para arreglar los detalles, adiós-

-Adiós-

La madre de la chica y Greg lo veían curiosos. Gary Liebermann sólo sonreía maliciosamente.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó la señora Park.

-Una de mis cartas bajo la manga- Respondió sonriente el empresario. Luego se subieron al ascensor.

Sandra estaba sentada en el gran sofá de la sala, de pronto llevó sus manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el chico al verla.

-Si, es sólo un leve dolor-

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor Kim?- Dijo sacando el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Pero la chica tomó sus manos impidiendo que buscara el número.

-Estoy bien Moo Kyul, no te preocupes tanto- Le dijo con voz serena.

El cantante se quedó en silencio, tenía una expresión amarga en el rostro, la chica pudo notarlo.

Se aproximó a él y lo rodeó con el brazo por sobre los hombros. Lo acercó y el chico recostó el rostro sobre su pecho.

-La próxima semana empezaré el tratamiento, verás que no pasará nada, deja de preocuparte- Lo consoló.

-No quiero perderte- Susurró el chico.

-No vas a perderme- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

El cantante levantó la mirada y la chica lo besó tiernamente.

-Y ¿Después de eso?-

-Bueno, luego la cirugía y asunto arreglado-

-Me gusta tu optimismo- Le dijo el chico sonriendo tontamente.

-Ni modo que me ponga a llorar ¿No crees?-

-Oh- Asintió el chico y esta vez fue él quien la besó, con un poco más de intensidad.

-Ok, Gregory, llama a Sandra y dile que la estás esperando-

-Si, papá-

El chico lo hizo y colgó la llamada.

Al cabo de una media hora, Sandra y Moo Kyul salían del ascensor en el piso donde estaba alojado Greg. La chica llamó a la puerta, el chico le abrió. Se sorprendió un poco al ver al cantante. Les ofreció entrar.

Esta vez la sorpresa fue de Sandra, ella no esperaba una reunión familiar.

-¡Tío Gary!-

-Hola Sandra- La saludó.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- Preguntó con evidente desagrado.

-¿Por qué viene ese chico contigo? Creí que la última vez había quedado claro- Dijo la señora Park.

-Acostúmbrate mamá, es mi novio-

-Eso no es posible, estás comprometida con Gregory- Afirmó Liebermann.

-No es así tío Gary-

-¿Quieres faltar al deseo de tu padre?-

-Ya se lo dije a mamá, mi padre está muerto. Antes de irme de Nueva York lo hablé con él, además, si me comprometo, será con quién ame y ése no es Greg ¿Por qué no pueden entender eso?-

-Con el tiempo lo harás hija, amarás a Gregory- Dijo su madre.

-Eso no puede ser ¡Yo lo veo como un hermano no como un hombre!- Gritó la chica –Además, no puedo amarlo-

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Greg con angustia.

-Porque amo a Moo Kyul- Afirmó.

Greg sintió un escalofrío, pensaba que a Sandra le gustaba el cantante, pero una confesión así de parte de ella, era algo que no esperaba.

-¿Vas a seguir encaprichada?- Preguntó el empresario levantándose de la silla en que se encontraba sentado.

-No es capricho- Contestó desafiante Sandra.

Acto seguido, tomó a Moo Kyul de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de ahí.

Lieberman se quedó viendo cómo salían, estaba furioso, mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Ahora deshacerse del cantante era urgente. Sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número.

Moo Kyul se dejó arrastrar por una encolerizada Sandra hasta el estacionamiento del hotel. Seguía sin reaccionar; cuando estaban en la habitación de Greg pensaba entrometerse, pero se había quedado atónito sin poder pronunciar palabra.

De pronto reaccionó.

-¿Sandra?- La chica no contestaba, trataba de sacar las llaves del auto de su bolso, pero, estaba tan enojada que no podía pensar bien -¡SANDRA!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Contestó fuertemente girándose hacia el chico. Ambos se quedaron viendo.

-Yo también te amo- La furia que sentía la chica se desvaneció.

Tal vez, antes dijo esa frase cuando estaba en el punto máximo del enojo que sentía, pero lo había dicho, lo había confesado sin más y en frente de todos.

Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, viendo esos ojos marrones hermosos. No dijo nada, se abalanzó hacia Moo Kyul y lo abrazó con fuerza.

No hicieron falta palabras, ya estaba todo dicho. Después de un largo rato abrazados, se separaron, se sonrieron mutuamente y decidieron ir a Hongdae. Sandra sabía que, tal vez, su madre iría a verla a su departamento y no tenía ganas ni fuerzas de seguir con la absurda discusión.

Al llegar, la propietaria del lugar donde el chico vivía, los estaba esperando.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Moo Kyul-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Pues, ya vendí este lugar- Dijo mirando el edificio –El nuevo propietario quiere hacer uso de él en cuanto se firmen los papeles-

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Ya escucharon, a más tardar mañana en la tarde, éste lugar debe estar desocupado-

-Pero ahjumma, usted me dijo que lo pensaría, le pagaré lo que quiera por éste edificio-

-Ya hice el trato y no hay vuelta atrás- La mujer se cruzó de brazos.

-Le pagaré el doble de lo que le ofrecieron- Dijo la chica.

-Lo siento- Negó la mujer.

-Sandra, no importa, entremos-

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos adentro!- Le dijo el chico y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al interior.

Sandra se tiró en la cama de Moo Kyul, se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba segura que lo que estaba pasando era obra de su tío. La furia se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

-Vamos a tomar algo ¿Te parece?- Propuso el chico.

-No quiero salir, no puedo ni pensar ¡Aish!-

-Entonces iré a comprarlo y beberemos aquí-

-¡Aaaaah!- Suspiró la chica -Está bien, vamos-

-No Sandra, quédate, descansa un poco-

-¡Quiero ir contigo!- Dijo angustiada.

-¡Que descanses dije! Yo puedo ir solo, tranquila-

-Aish, está bien- La chica se quedó tirada en la cama.

Moo Kyul salió, se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta de salida; dio unos pasos y se volteó a observar la estructura, estaba acostumbrado a ese lugar, había pasado grandes momentos, en esas paredes había cientos de recuerdos.

Con tristeza se giró y se apoyó en el muro de espalda, se quedó viendo con la mirada perdida por unos momentos, después se marchó.


	16. Capítulo 16

CAPÍTULO 16

-Amo este lugar, es tan genial- Sandra susurraba para sí misma, luego se sentó en la cama, echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Se puso de pié y empezó a recorrer el lugar.

Miraba los graffitties en las paredes, los instrumentos del chico, la pequeña e improvisada sala de estar. Todo era tan "Moo Kyul", ese lugar tenía su esencia, su espíritu.

A la chica se le hacía injusto lo que pasaba, estaba segura de que era obra de su tío Gary.

-¡Está loco si cree que va a obligarme de ésta forma!- Dijo en voz alta empuñando las manos.

-No van a obligarte a nada- Dijo Moo Kyul abrazándola desde atrás, acababa de llegar.

-¿Ya estás aquí?- Preguntó la chica, sonriendo y acariciando los brazos del cantante que la rodeaban –Sentémonos- Sugirió indicando el sofá con un gesto.

Lo hicieron, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, abrazados. La chica tomó la bolsa que Moo Kyul traía y empezó a escudriñar para sacar las latas.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó viendo lo que sacó de la bolsa.

-Es cerveza… SIN ALCOHOL- Recalcó modulando exageradamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque vas a empezar un tratamiento y no debes beber alcohol-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada. Debes cuidarte de ahora en adelante. Yo me encargaré de eso- Dijo Moo Kyul decididamente.

-Está bien… ¡APPA!- Contestó la chica en tono de burla. Ambos sonrieron uno al otro –Luego de beber esto, podemos empezar a empacar tus cosas-

-¿Y después?- Preguntó el chico, viéndola de lado y con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

-Mmmm, bueno, después iremos a dormir y mañana nos vamos-

-¿Ir a dónde?-

-¡A mi departamento!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Para qué quiero un lugar tan grande para mi sola? Además, dijiste que ibas a cuidar de mi- Lo vio con una picaresca mirada.

Moo Kyul le respondió con un tierno beso. Luego de eso, en silencio, bebieron las cervezas y se dispusieron a ordenar y guardar algunas cosas. Metieron lo que más pudieron a la Combi del cantante. Luego se fueron a dormir.

Ya era fin de semana. El drama marchaba muy bien, se habían filmado muchas escenas; la canción principal estaba lista y grabada.

Seo Joon se sentía feliz con su primera experiencia dirigiendo; Mae Ri y Jung In estaban más felices que nunca.

Con la ayuda de los chicos de las bandas, el cambio de casa de Moo Kyul se hizo fácil. Mientras ellos metían cosas al departamento de Sandra, la gente que vivía en el departamento justo al frente del de ella, sacaba sus cosas.

La chica recordó que Greg viviría en ése edificio desde el día lunes –¡Ay Dios! ¡No es posible que sea justo ahí!- Pensó mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

Era lo más seguro, tendría a su querido "Primo" metido en el mismo edificio, pero no había nada qué hacer, no podía prohibírselo.

Como era sábado, después de terminar, no quedaba nada pendiente. Sandra sugirió una pequeña reunión para celebrar la mudanza del cantante. Obviamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

La chica llamó a Seo Joon, a la madre de Moo Kyul e incluso a Jung In y Mae Ri. Éstos últimos se disculparon ya que pasarían el fin de semana en casa de Jung Suk junto con él y Dae Han.

La reunión estuvo amena. Todos lo estaban pasando muy bien. De pronto el timbre sonó.

Al ver el monitor, el rostro de Sandra cambió abruptamente, era Greg. Moo Kyul la observó desde la sala, no le gustó la expresión de la chica; se le acercó y entonces entendió.

-¿Por qué no le abres la puerta?-

-No quiero que nos eche a perder la velada Moo Kyul-

-No te preocupes, eso no va a suceder- El chico le regaló la más amplia sonrisa. Luego le abrió la puerta al invitado.

Greg se sorprendió al ver al cantante, no esperaba verlo ahí.

-Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?-

-¡Gregory! Adelante ¡Bienvenido a mi dulce hogar!- El cantante le sonrió con más ganas que a Sandra momentos atrás, extendió el brazo haciéndole una reverencia e invitándolo a pasar.

-¡Hyung!- Exclamó Bae Yong.

Los chicos de Perfección Absoluta se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de su líder y le siguieron el juego. Momentos después el resto de invitados también notó las intenciones de Moo Kyul.

Todos le dieron un gran y ameno recibimiento, lo adularon, lo trataron bien, lo invitaron a tomar asiento y le ofrecieron una copa.

Greg los veía desconfiado, lo que menos pensó al ir a visitar a la chica, fue encontrarse con una reunión y ser tratado de esa forma.

Sandra se reía para sí misma, tapándose la boca para no soltar la carcajada que contenía.

-Yo creo que después de esto no va a molestar más- Dijo Moo Kyul parándose al lado de la chica.

-¡Ha ha ha ha! Eres perverso, hasta me da pena el pobre, mírale la cara que tiene-

El chico estaba entre asustado y sorprendido, no decía palabra alguna. Soo Young y Seo Joon se le sentaron una a cada lado en el sofá. El resto de los chicos le hablaban estupideces, le servían más alcohol y lo agobiaban con preguntas.

Cada vez que intentaba decirles que debía irse y trataba de ponerse de pié, alguien del grupo lo detenía.

La velada fue espectacular y todo gracias a Greg, lo hicieron sufrir como nunca antes. Sandra y Moo Kyul no dejaban de reírse.

Una tras otra, le daban a beber copas de vino, luego le dieron cerveza, más tarde soju y terminaron por hacerlo beber una botella de sake de un solo trago. De repente sintió náuseas y corrió al baño.

Cuando volvió se sentía tan mal, que sólo se sentó en el sofá y al segundo siguiente cayó inconsciente.

Los chicos se fueron despidiendo, ya era entrada la madrugada y estaban cansados.

Sandra y Moo Kyul fueron a dejar a Seo Joon y Soo Young a la entrada del edificio. Luego subieron abrazados y sonrientes. Habían olvidado por completo al bulto en el sofá.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Moo Kyul mirando al bello durmiente en la sala, apenas entró.

Sandra lo vio, en silencio fue a su cuarto y sacó una cobija del clóset. Lo cubrió con cuidado.

-¿Vas a dejarlo dormir aquí?- Preguntó el chico con desagrado.

-¿Quieres cargarlo hasta su hotel?-

-Pero…-

-No te quejes Moo Kyul, todo fue idea tuya- Luego de sonreírle, la chica se fue a su habitación.

El cantante se quedó viendo a Greg con una mueca en el rostro y el ceño fruncido. Sandra tenía razón, fue su idea, no había nada qué hacer.

Despertó de sus pensamientos y fue tras la chica, ella ya se había cambiado para ir a la cama.

Moo Kyul nunca usaba ropa especial para eso, siempre se quedaba dormido con la ropa puesta, así que no tenía qué usar.

La chica lo vio sonriendo mientras él escudriñaba en su maleta sin encontrar prenda alguna que le sirviera. Fue al closet y sacó algo blanco, se lo dio.

-¡Toma!- Le dijo tirándole las cosas encima –Usa esto- Le ordenó.

-¿Qué es?-

-Mi ropa de entrenamiento de Judo- Contestó ella.

Moo Kyul vio las prendas extrañado. Por algún motivo, le dio pena vestirse delante de la chica, así que fue al baño a cambiarse; cuando volvió al cuarto, Sandra soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el chico viéndose en el gran espejo que había en una de las paredes del cuarto.

-¡HA HA HA HA HA!- Sandra no podía contener la risa –¡Te ves muy cómico!-

-¿Por qué?- Seguía viéndose al espejo sin entender.

-¡Los pantalones te quedan cortos! ¡Ha ha ha ha ha!-

El chico, enojado por las burlas de su novia, se apresuró a meterse a la cama, se cubrió casi hasta la cabeza y le dio la espalda a la chica.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó, le habló, pero el cantante no respondía. Al ver su reacción, la chica lo rodeó por la cintura y le hizo cosquillas. El chico no aguantó y se largó a reír, rogándole que parara.

Se volteó hacia ella e hizo lo mismo. Después de un rato, el cantante se puso serio y la vio fijamente a los ojos, la besó con delicadeza. Pronto se durmieron.

El domingo en la mañana, Liebermann estaba ansioso, hace días que no sabía noticias de su sobrina. Pensaba que ésta iría a reclamarle por haber dejado sin casa al cantante, pero no fue así.

Greg tampoco aparecía a darle reporte alguno. Esto lo estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Pensaba incansablemente en qué hacer para cumplir sus planes. Su empresa estaba mal, necesitaba con urgencia la fusión, o la perdería para siempre.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación del hotel. Alguien tocó a la puerta, abrió y vio que era el investigador Joon. Se saludaron y el hombre le entregó un sobre con fotos y un reporte.

Las imágenes mostraban a la chica y sus amigos, bajando de la Combi de Moo Kyul, todas sus cosas. Era evidente que el chico se había mudado al departamento de Sandra.

Se puso aún más nervioso, había pasado por alto esa posibilidad, un pequeño detalle que, en vez de separar a la chica del rockero, los había unido más.

Llamó a la madre de la chica, la mujer casi muere de impresión, no podía creer que su hija estuviera viviendo con un hombre, más aun después de la crianza que ella y Shin Soo le habían dado.

La señora Park se arregló y fue de inmediato donde su hija a reclamarle.

Sandra se levantó a preparar el desayuno, después de observar el rostro sereno del cantante por unos minutos. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre, estaba empezando a sentir que no podría despertar nunca más de otro modo, más que abrir los ojos y ver esa imagen cada mañana.

Al pasar por la sala, Greg aún babeaba en el sofá, dormía profundamente, al menos eso era lo que a la chica le pareció.

Tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, la chica preparó todo y fue a su habitación a despertar a Moo Kyul.

Cuando la chica entró a su cuarto, Greg, quien en realidad había despertado hace mucho, abrió los ojos: una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Al despertarse temprano en la mañana, se había levantado a duras penas por la resaca y lo primero que había hecho fue asomarse a la habitación de Sandra.

Pudo ver a Moo Kyul abrazándola mientras dormían. De algún modo, al ver esa escena, comprendió que nunca podría estar así con ella. Por mucho que la amara, no podía competir con lo que pasaba, la chica se había enamorado de otro al punto de defenderlo y enfrentar a su madre, yendo en contra del deseo de Shin Soo.

Pensó en que lo mejor sería tratar de disuadir a su padre de dejar a la pareja en paz. No quería que la chica fuese obligada a estar con él. Necesitaba que ella lo amara, así como amaba a Moo Kyul y se dio cuenta que eso jamás pasaría.

Estaban los tres desayunando; Moo Kyul no tenía buena cara, la presencia de Greg le incomodaba. Sandra no estaba del todo contenta, la situación estaba tensa.

De pronto sonó el timbre. Era la madre de la chica.

Quien abrió fue Greg, la mujer se sorprendió al verlo, no se lo esperaba.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- Preguntó la señora Park mientras entraba –Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo esta vez abriendo los ojos muy grandes al ver a Sandra y Moo Kyul sentados a la mesa. La mujer no podía creer que Greg estuviera desayunando junto a ellos.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Tan extraño es que venga a ver a mi hija?-

-Buenos días- Dijo Moo Kyul poniéndose de pié y haciendo una reverencia. La madre de la chica sólo se quedó viéndolo con desprecio.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo- Dijo llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza –Y tú Gregory ¿Cómo es posible?- Agregó volteándose hacia el chico. Se quedó callada unos momentos -¡Dios mío! Esto es increíble. Cuando Gary se entere-

-Tía, yo le explicaré a papá- Dijo Greg.

-Mamá- Habló Sandra –Por favor, de una vez entiende, Moo Kyul es a quien amo, no a Greg. La fusión que tanto quieren tú y tío Gary, se hará de todos modos, sin necesidad de un matrimonio arreglado-

-Pero hija, tu padre quería…-

-Ya te lo dije mamá, papá no está aquí- Dijo la chica acercándose a su madre –Él sabía perfectamente que yo jamás me iba a casar con Greg; si lo quiero, pero no de esa forma, él es el hermano que nunca tuve ¡Por favor entiéndelo!-

-Pero éste chico hija…-

-Yo amo a Sandra señora- Interrumpió el cantante. La mujer le dio una mirada de desprecio aun más intensa.

-No lo veas así mamá, él es un gran chico-

-Ellos se aman tía- Dijo Greg, para el asombro de los demás, quienes se voltearon a verlo –Yo hablaré con papá y le diré que no quiero casarme con Sandra-

-¡¿Qué diablos has dicho?!- Gritó la señora Park.

-Lo que escuchó tía. A pesar de la voluntad de mi padre, no me casaré con Sandra; si ella no me ama de esa forma, no lo haré- Todos veían al chico atónitos por lo que acababa de decir.

-Greg…- La chica iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpida por un intenso dolor de cabeza -¡Aaaay!- Se quejó, tomándosela con ambas manos.

-¡Sandra!- Gritaron todos al unísono mientras veían que la chica caía desmayada. Moo Kyul, quien estaba más cerca, alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera al piso.

Ella no recobraba el conocimiento. Greg, llamó a emergencias y Moo Kyul, no sabía qué hacer; tenía claro lo que le pasaba a la chica, pero ésta le había pedido guardar silencio respecto a su enfermedad.

La tomó en sus brazos y con la ayuda de Greg la recostaron en la cama. Sin que los demás lo notaran, mientras la señora Park estaba al lado de Sandra, el cantante salió de la habitación y sacó su teléfono celular para llamar al doctor Kim.

Gregory notó la ausencia de Moo Kyul y fue a buscarlo, escuchó la conversación del chico con el doctor. Quería preguntarle por qué había llamado precisamente a Kim. Se engañó a sí mismo pensando que de seguro era porque aquel doctor era amigo de la familia, aunque recordó que la especialidad que practicaba, era oncología.

La madre de la chica estaba desesperada, los minutos que estaba demorando la ambulancia en llegar la estaban volviendo loca.

No se había dado cuenta de algo: tenía abrazada a su hija, por lo que no notó que a la chica había comenzado a sangrarle la nariz.

Moo Kyul fue quién se dio cuenta de ello, corrió al baño a buscar una toalla. Luego se acercó rápidamente a Sandra, ante la mirada atenta de la madre.

-¡Dios mío!- Gritó la mujer al ver la toalla roja por la sangre de la chica.

El personal de emergencias llegó. La Madre se fue con su hija en la ambulancia; Moo Kyul y Greg se fueron detrás en el carro de éste último.

Al llegar a la sala de emergencias, el doctor Kim estaba esperando. Como sabía que Moo Kyul estaba enterado de todo, a pesar de la insistencia de la madre de la chica por entrar, dejó que fuera el cantante quien acompañara a la paciente.

Entre el doctor y el chico, ya que Sandra estaba inconsciente, decidieron decirle todo a la mujer y a Greg, era una situación que la familia de la chica debía saber.

Nervioso, Liebermann seguía paseándose de un lado a otro, curioso y preocupado por saber qué había pasado. No tenía idea de la situación. Recibió una llamada.

-¿Papá?-

-¡Gregory! ¿Cómo es posible que me llames hasta ahora?-

-Papá…-

-No me digas nada, necesito que…-

-¡Padre!- Lo interrumpió el chico –Sandra está internada en el hospital-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si, estamos en emergencias y…-

El chico se quedó hablando solo, su padre había colgado la llamada sin aviso.

Liebermann temía lo peor, que la chica muriera sin lograr la fusión. Tomó su chaqueta y se fue rumbo al hospital.

Cuando estaba llegando, el doctor Kim y Moo Kyul hablaban con Greg y su tía. Se acercó a ellos.

Cuando la madre de la chica escuchó de la enfermedad de Sandra, no podía creerlo, casi cae desmayada de la impresión; entre ambos chicos la sostuvieron.

Liebermann estaba impávido ante lo que había oído; es más, se le veía un poco molesto. Su hijo pudo notarlo, mientras sostenía a su tía no dejaba de pensar cómo era posible que su padre reaccionara así. Algo raro había.

Ya en la habitación del hospital, la chica seguía inconsciente. Moo Kyul y Greg, parados junto a la cama. La señora Park, sentada junto a su hija, la tenía de una mano.

Liebermann se salió del cuarto, se sentó en las sillas del pasillo. Sacó su teléfono celular e hizo una llamada.

-Hola, soy yo- Habló en cuanto le contestaron. Greg se dio cuenta que su padre había salido; intrigado, lo siguió y al verlo sentado fuera de ahí, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, escuchando sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Como te dije, era urgente que el matrimonio se realizara antes que mi hermana se enterara que esta mocosa se va a morir. Ahora ya lo sabe y se le va a ablandar el corazón, va a querer darle el gusto en todo y eso no nos conviene- Dijo furioso y de mala gana.

Greg no podía creer lo que acababa de oír de boca de su padre, se dio cuenta que éste lo sabía todo.


End file.
